


И грянет гром

by Kernel_Panic



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Action & Romance, Blow Jobs, Coach Victor Nikiforov, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, Felching, M/M, Post-Canon, Single work, Slow Burn, fandom YoI Sgushchyonka 2020, Отабек Алтын/Мила Бабичева (упоминается), Порно-спокон, нецензурная лексика
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:13:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 33,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24915178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kernel_Panic/pseuds/Kernel_Panic
Summary: Пять лет назад Юра представлял себе, как добьётся нереального успеха, а потом придёт к Виктору и скажет:— Я — лучший, и мне нужен лучший!Получилось совсем не так, но гораздо круче, чем он когда-то мечтал.
Relationships: Victor Nikiforov/Yuri Plisetsky, Виктор Никифоров/Юрий Плисецкий
Comments: 19
Kudos: 63
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: ББ-квест 2020 (макси), ФБ-2020 Сгущёнка: ББ-квест (макси)





	1. Весна

**Author's Note:**

> Иллюстрация: ["Девять месяцев"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25083214)

_I hear thunder, but there’s no rain._  
_This kind of thunder break walls and window pane._  
The Prodigy «Thunder»

В толчок этого мудака засосало, что ли?

Юра отпустил кнопку звонка и прислушался, из квартиры не доносилось ни звука. Он саданул кулаком по стальной двери и зло глянул на чёрную полусферу камеры, равнодушно обозревавшей лестничную клетку.

Понтовая спортивная тачка, щедро присыпанная мокрыми листьями, стояла у подъезда. И консьержка сказала, что Виктор Олегович сегодня никуда не выходил.

Юра снова с остервенением вдавил кнопку. Он, может быть, и предупредил бы о своём визите заранее, да вот только сколько бы раз он не набирал чёртов номер — всё время попадал на автоответчик.

Ему позарез нужно было поговорить с Витей. И если для этого пришлось бы вынести бронированную дверь — ей, определённо, была хана.

Не считая мелодичного чириканья звонка, в квартире стояла гробовая тишина, а потом вдруг щёлкнул замок, и дверь медленно открылась. Первым на площадку выплыло облако крепкого перегара, следом в проёме показался Витя. Он удивлённо приподнял бровь и оглядел незваного гостя с головы до ног, но сказать ничего не успел. Юра уже достаточно проторчал на пороге и не собирался дожидаться приглашения, чтобы войти. Он молча оттёр Витю плечом в сторону, шагнул в квартиру и захлопнул за собой дверь. Потом не разуваясь прошёл в гостиную и огляделся.

В принципе, он был готов увидеть что угодно, включая погром и расчленённого разносчика пиццы. Но комната сияла идеальной чистотой, словно с последнего визита домработницы не прошло и часа. Только на журнальном столике выстроилась неровная батарея бутылок, да подсыхал отпечаток стакана, стоявшего сейчас на полу возле дивана. Юра мельком оглядел ассортимент стеклотары — со вкусом у Вити всегда был полный порядок — и зло констатировал:

— Бухаешь.

Он развернулся и наконец посмотрел на хозяина квартиры.

Пьяный Витя мало чем отличался от Вити трезвого, разве что движения становились ещё более тягучими, а язык терял последнюю связь с мозгом. Вот и сейчас босой, в серых домашних штанах и белоснежной майке, Витя замер в дверном проёме, привалившись плечом к косяку, картинно откинул волосы со лба и неопределённо качнул головой.

— Праздную.

— Первый четверг на неделе? — Юра чувствовал, что внутри разливалось злое бешенство, как всегда, когда его планы рушились, а он ничего не мог с этим поделать. Но следующая фраза, почти лишила его дара речи.

— Развод. И крах семейного бизнеса.

Витя криво усмехнулся и неторопливо скрылся в кухне, словно давал возможность переварить новости.

В последнее время они виделись нечасто. Витя вернулся из Японии после Юриного победного дебюта во взрослом Гран-при, на национальный чемпионат не успел, зато европейское золото забрал не напрягаясь. Юре только и оставалось, что сжимать в кулаке свою серебряную медаль. Ну а на мировом пьедестале Витя рисовался перед камерами в окружении уже двух Юр. И в тот момент казалось, что триумфальное возвращение — лишь начало, что соревноваться с ним можно будет вечно. Но очень скоро оказалось, что это только казалось.

Юру догнали скачок роста и адские мышечные боли, так что следующие полгода он больше времени проводил в массажных кабинетах и в бассейне, чем на катке. Примерно в то же время Витя официально объявил о завершении спортивной карьеры и неожиданно для всех женился на неведомо откуда возникшей богатой наследнице заводов, газет, пароходов.

Юра до сих пор не имел ни малейшего представления о том, что именно послужило причиной столь быстрых и кардинальных жизненных изменений. Поговаривали, что Витя получил предложение, от которого не смог отказаться. Но в то, что он позарился на богатое приданое, Юра ни за что бы не поверил.

Как бы то ни было, Витина супруга оказалась первоклассным менеджером и взяла управление финансами в свои руки. Семья Никифоровых открыла сеть деликатесных ресторанов. Благодаря раскрученному имени и продуманной стратегии развития бизнес быстро пошёл в гору. Параллельно Витя собирал аншлаги, катаясь по заграницам с собственным ледовым шоу. А когда ему надоело разъезжать по миру — открыл школу фигурного катания имени себя любимого, с заоблачными расценками и очередью на занятия, расписанной на год вперёд. Короче, в крах этой машины для зашибания бабла верилось с трудом.

Зато в развод Юра поверил сразу, что-то подобное он и заподозрил, когда после нескольких неудачных попыток дозвониться до Вити, набрал Гошу и услышал:

— Мы виделись на прошлой неделе. Он сейчас живёт в старой квартире родителей.

Юра ещё раз обвёл взглядом полупустую комнату. Никаких фотографий, никаких личных вещей. Ноутбук на столе, телевизор на стене, стакан на полу. Не жильё — логово. Из-за спины бесшумно появился Витя, протянул ему бутылку минералки и замер рядом.

— Квартира долго пустовала. Пришлось делать капитальный ремонт. Вещи перевести ещё не успел, — зачем-то объяснил он и направился к журнальному столику.

Юра молча следил за тем, как он придирчиво выбирал бутылку. Почему каждый раз, когда Юре было что-то действительно нужно, этот мудак сваливал в другую страну или женился, или бухал? Витя обвёл широким жестом комнату, умудрившись не расплескать содержимое вновь наполненного стакана, предложил:

— Чувствуй себя как дома. — И с пьяной грацией приземлился на диван.

Нужно было развернуться и уйти, хлопнуть дверью и навсегда забыть сюда дорогу. Юра именно так и собирался поступить. Но вместо этого, почему-то, сел рядом и глотнул минералки.

— Сам проебался? — нейтрально поинтересовался он. — Или случилось что?

Витя пожал плечами и продекламировал нараспев:

— Семейная лодка разбилась о быт. — Потом помолчал и уже нормальным голосом признал, — сам проебался.

Он поболтал жидкость в стакане и, поджав губы, отвернулся. Даже пьяным в жопу он оставался таким... Воспитание не пропьёшь, решил Юра.

— Если коротко, мы заключили брачный контракт. При разводе практически всё достанется супруге. А я снова стану свободным и безработным. Спасибо маме с папой, что не бездомным.

— А школа? — не удержался Юра.

— Школа туда же, — кивнул Витя. — Но в любое время меня рады видеть в качестве преподавателя.

Возвращаться в бывшую свою школу он явно не собирался.

Юра уставился на экран беззвучно работавшего телевизора и задумался. По-любому выходило, что он со своей проблемой был как нельзя более кстати. Если только Витя согласится... Но Юра понятия не имел, как начать этот разговор.

— Нахрена ты вообще женился? Свалил бы обратно Японию, — пробормотал он, — тренировал Кацудона и катался по миру за чужой счёт.

Витя одним глотком влил в себя содержимое стакана и отрезал:

— Нагостился.

После чего поставил опустевшую тару на пол и откинулся на спинку дивана.

С экрана замьютенного телевизора мужик в военной форме что-то безэмоционально вещал в разноцветную охапку микрофонов, которую настойчиво совали ему в лицо столпившиеся журналисты. Юра отстранённо наблюдал за тем, как он, словно большая ленивая рыба в аквариуме, беззвучно открывал и закрывал рот.

— Помнишь, как всё было, когда я вернулся? — Витин голос звучал очень ровно, почти равнодушно, и идеально накладывался на картинку в телевизоре. — Все эти статьи и вопросы на пресс-конференциях, облитая краской машина, расписанный оскорблениями подъезд, угрозы в сети.

Юра помнил, может быть, даже лучше Вити, а ещё — как пинал скамейки в раздевалке, неспособный ничего изменить, хоть чем-то помочь.

Уход из сборной и история с Кацудоном обернулись серьёзными проблемами. До того как заварилась эта каша, соцсети неустанно восхваляли Виктора Никифорова, как единственную надежду отечественной фигурки. Всё изменилось в тот миг, когда в Инстаграме появилась первая фотка из Хасецу.

Истерия нарастала как снежный ком, и когда стало ясно, что к началу сезона Витя на родину не вернётся, люди, превозносившие его пару месяцев назад, стали изо дня в день с наслаждением перетрясать его же грязное бельё. Там, где не хватало фактов, придумывали самые безумные и мерзкие теории. А СМИ радостно разносили всё это по экранам гаджетов и телевизоров. Грязь лилась из каждого утюга. «Предатель» и «продажный пидар» было далеко не самым худшим из того, что о нём тогда говорили.

Возвращение и пара ярких побед мало что изменили, а когда в Питер прилетел Кацудон, началось форменное безумие: изуродованный подъезд, разбитые стёкла, испорченная машина, угрозы и провокации. Из-за творившегося пиздеца Юра перестал зависать в соцсетях и читать комментарии на новостных сайтах, плескаться в этом дерьме было себе дороже. И не было ничего удивительного в том, что через две недели после прилёта Кацудон был поспешно отправлен домой. Он, кстати, довольно успешно откатал ещё один сезон, а потом пропал со всех радаров. Наверное, занялся семейным бизнесом и, скорее всего, до сих пор тихо тренировался в своём родном ледовом дворце. Витя мог бы рассказать больше, но личная жизнь бывших соперников Юру не интересовала. Единственное исключение, сидевшее сейчас рядом, лишь подтверждало это правило.

От воспоминаний о давнем скандале в очередной раз всколыхнулось глухое раздражение, но Юра усилием воли загасил застарелую злость и запоздало кивнул в ответ на заданный вопрос, а Витя равнодушно продолжил:

— Менеджер предложила решить проблему радикально — жениться. Дядя Яша советовал повременить, говорил, что прорвёмся, что нужно просто привезти очередное золото, и все утрутся. Но мне к тому моменту всё осточертело. Я ведь уже думал об уходе, а потом познакомился с Алиной, и как-то само завертелось. — Витя задумчиво улыбался и кончиками пальцев поглаживал незагоревший след от обручального кольца. Что бы между ними не произошло, на жену он зла, видимо, не держал.

Выбранное решение оказалась верным. После свадьбы и завершения спортивной карьеры страсти постепенно улеглись, перемывать кости начинающему ресторатору было не интересно, и внимание общественности переключилось на очередной сочный скандал, а Витя вернулся к спокойной жизни, правда, уже без большого спорта. Но, кажется, его всё устраивало. Устраивало же?

— Я удовлетворил твоё любопытство?

Юра встряхнулся, выныривая из неприятных воспоминаний, и снова кивнул.

— Хорошо. — Витя прикрыл глаза, обманчиво расслабленный, притворно равнодушный. — Теперь рассказывай, зачем пришёл.

С ответом Юра не торопился, глотнул воды из бутылки, почесал бровь, взлохматил волосы на затылке и, глядя в сторону, сказал:

— Мне нужен тренер.

— Вот как. — В Витином голосе не было даже намёка на заинтересованность. — И что же случилось с последним? Прости, имени не помню. Ты слишком часто их меняешь.

Юра хмыкнул. Ну, да. С некоторых пор тренеры у него не задерживались. Дядя Яша был, пожалуй, единственным человеком на свете, способным справиться со всеми его закидонами. И уж точно единственным, кого Юра слушал, не беспрекословно подчинялся, нет, но всё-таки прислушивался к тому, что тот говорил. Как оказалось, у дяди Яши тоже имелся предел прочности. Возраст брал своё, выдерживать регулярные многочасовые перелёты становилось всё труднее. Два года назад дядя Яша вышел на пенсию по состоянию здоровья. Юра до сих пор в любое время дня и ночи мог прийти к нему за советом, но этого было недостаточно.

И вот тут-то вскрылась главная проблема. Второго Якова Фельцмана в природе не существовало, а на меньшее Юра был не согласен. Отношения с каждым новым тренером не складывались с самого начала, а заканчивались и вовсе грандиозными скандалами. Юра и сам понимал, что долго так продолжаться не могло. На тренировках никак не получалось войти в нормальный ритм, придирки и обоюдное недовольство отнимали время и силы, результаты заметно просели. В завершившемся сезоне единственное золото он завоевал на национальном чемпионате, а на международных соревнованиях поднимался на пьедестал почёта лишь дважды — на этапах Гран-при. Поэтому, приглушив старые обиды, и пришёл сюда.

И пускай Витины методы целиком и полностью отличались от тех, к которым он привык, но ведь когда-то у них получилось сработаться. А ещё Вите можно было рассказать правду, всю без утайки. Вот с этого, пожалуй, и стоило начать.

— Последний пошёл на хуй по собственному желанию. — Юра снова глотнул воды, чтобы собраться с мыслями. — Пальцы гнул, будто вырастил десяток олимпийских чемпионов. Ни продуманной методики, ни толкового расписания, только понты и по любому поводу ор до небес. В гробу видал я этого невротика.

Витя слабо усмехнулся и кивнул, принимая ответ.

— Предпоследний?

Юра задумался. До невротика была клёвая тётка, опытный тренер и действительно классный специалист. Поначалу казалось, что уж с ней-то всё будет как надо. Но не сложилось.

— Достала гиперопекой. До меня работала только с юниорами, привыкла, что с ними надо постоянно возиться. А я самостоятельный, мне задницу подтирать не нужно. И в группе мне тесно, слишком много людей вокруг, и все постоянно чего-то хотят. Расстались по обоюдному согласию. — Честно говоря, он до сих пор немного об этом жалел, но не настолько, чтобы вернуться.

— До неё?

— А до неё был тупой козёл! — Юру каждый раз перекашивало, стоило только вспомнить этого уёбка. Он не собирался распространяться о сути давнего конфликта, но Витя заинтересованно приоткрыл один глаз, и Юра выложил всё как на духу. — Сраный гомофоб! Поначалу только рожу кривил. А после мирового, когда я не дожал произвольную, эта сука заявила, что если бы вместо того, чтобы в жопу долбиться, я больше времени уделял тренировкам, то откатал бы на рекорд. Типа, он такую охуенную программу мне подогнал на блюдечке с га-а-алубой каёмочкой, а я всё проебал, потому что вместо подготовки к соревам тусил в гей-клубах.

— А ты правда тусил?

— Да нет же! — Юра чуть не подавился возмущением и закашлялся. — Он по поводу и без цеплялся к моей ориентации. Заебал, сука, до звёзд перед глазами. И я его послал.

Он раздражённо замолчал. Витя постукивал указательным пальцем по губам, блуждал рассеянным взглядом по пустой комнате и явно о чём-то размышлял, потом глубоко вздохнул.

— Я не смогу тебе помочь. Ты и сам это знаешь.

И вот тут Юра по-настоящему разозлился. Он даже мысли не допускал, что Витя ему откажет, хотя видел, конечно, что тот сейчас не в форме. Он сжал челюсти и медленно поднялся. Ну что же, это была его ошибка, зря он затеял серьёзный разговор сегодня, стоило отложить до момента, когда Витя протрезвеет. Если прошедшие годы чему и научили, так это тому, что иногда, чтобы получить желаемое, достаточно просто подождать. И сейчас был тот самый случай. Но уйти просто так Юра не мог.

Он шагнул ближе к Вите, опёрся руками о спинку дивана по обе стороны от его головы, склонился почти к самому лицу, дождался абсолютно трезвого, слегка удивлённого взгляда и раздельно произнёс:

— Я знаю, что мне нужен тренер. А тебе — работа. Не ради денег. Но чтобы весь мир вспомнил, что Виктор Никифоров — живая легенда, а не полуистлевший миф.

Юра мог бы многое сейчас рассказать о том, какую огромную часть его жизни занимал Витя, как он мечтал быть равным и превзойти, и как все мечты рухнули в небытие просто потому, что для их воплощения не хватило времени. Но вдруг заметил, как в ритме его дыхания шевелились прядки Витиной встрёпанной чёлки, как медленно пульсировали его зрачки. Юру накрыло чувством запредельной близости и открытости, так сильно, что по телу пронеслась волна слабых электрических разрядов, раздражая нервные окончания, заставляя мышцы мелко подрагивать. С ним такое уже бывало, давно, когда он был моложе и глупее. С тех пор многое изменилось. Юра повзрослел, теперь он точно знал, что даже совпадающая ориентация не гарантировала взаимности.

Он резко выпрямился и отступил на пару шагов, ощущая почти физическую потребность увеличить расстояние между Витей и собой. Одинаково сильно хотелось немедленно уйти отсюда как можно дальше и остаться хоть ненадолго.

— Когда проспишься, подумай ещё раз. — Он очень постарался, чтобы голос звучал нормально, и не дожидаясь ответа направился в прихожую, но на пороге комнаты снова обернулся и бросил последний взгляд на Витю, всё так же сидевшего на диване и безмятежно смотревшего в пространство перед собой. — В субботу тренировка начинается в десять.

Он вышел из квартиры и захлопнул за собой входную дверь.

В пятницу время словно остановилось. Юра проснулся, сходил на пробежку, позавтракал, а когда взял в руки телефон, оказалось, что ещё нет и семи. Очень хотелось ткнуть пальцем в последний набранный номер и поинтересоваться: «Ну и каким будет твой положительный ответ?», но он не стал этого делать.

Если Витя не отзвонится до вечера, то завтра Юра притащит его на каток силой, не слушая никаких оправданий и возражений. Они оба застряли в болоте, каждый в своём, но одинаково прочно, и день за днём проваливались всё глубже в трясину. Пришла пора выбираться на твёрдую почву.

Даже во время занятия в балетном классе Юра каждые пятнадцать минут проверял телефон. В конце концов Лилия Сергеевна просто выставила его вон.

— Не трать понапрасну моё время, — строго сказала она. — Вернёшься, когда будешь готов работать.

Юра рассеяно скользнул взглядом по идеальной осанке и вечно поджатым губам, он понимал, что в общем-то она права. Сейчас все его мысли были только о том, согласится ли Витя впрячься в тренерство, и если да, то как они будут уживаться в одном рабочем пространстве.

— Я вчера сходил к нему, — признался Юра, ему нужно было поговорить об этом прямо сейчас, чтобы не взорваться от нетерпения и ожидания.

Объяснять куда и к кому, не требовалось. Лилия Сергеевна жила с дядей Яшей и была в курсе всех Юриных проблем.

— Согласился?

Юра в ответ пожал плечами. Он не поручился бы, что Витя вообще помнил о вчерашнем разговоре.

— Убеди его. Тебе нужен человек, которому можно доверять. А ему нужно отвлечься от семейных неурядиц. Совместная работа пойдёт на пользу вам обоим, — сказала она и отправила Юру отдыхать.

День тянулся как растаявшая ириска. Началась и закончилась вечерняя тренировка, кататься без тренерского надзора было странно и немного одиноко, хотя на катке, как и всегда, было полно народа. Витя не звонил.

Сообщение от него пришло, когда Юра собирался домой. Коньки зацепились чехлами за края сумки и ни в какую не желали залезать внутрь, и тут телефон, лежавший на лавке, вздрогнул. Юра дёрнулся вместе с ним и случайно пнул бутылку с водой, которая радостно укатилась куда-то вглубь раздевалки.

«В воскресенье в семь. Договорись с охраной»

— Какого хрена? — Спросил Юра у медленно гаснувшего экрана, потом нажал на пиктограмму с зелёной трубкой, но снова попал на автоответчик. Очевидно, общаться Витя не желал.

В воскресенье в шесть тридцать утра Юра припарковал машину на стоянке «Юбилейного». Ранние тренировки были хороши тем, что дорога до катка по спящему городу занимала меньше десяти минут.

С охраной он разобрался легко и просто — пинал малоприметную дверь служебного входа, пока из темноты не показался заспанный мужик в помятой форме. В ответ на вялое требование предъявить пропуск и подписанное распоряжение на допуск в помещение во внеурочное время, Юра окинул сонного бойца хмурым взглядом, после чего забрал ключи от тренировочной арены и предупредил:

— Тренер скоро подъедет.

А потом, не заходя в раздевалку, направился прямиком на каток, по пути врубил освещение — всё здесь было привычно и знакомо.

Он бросил вещи на лавку. Поглядывая на телефон, принялся за разминку. До назначенного Витей времени стоило разогреться. Однако комплекс упражнений закончился, а Витя так и не появился. Юра скрежетнул зубами и переобулся в ботинки. Похрен, нянька ему не нужна. Раз уж он сюда приехал, значит, будет внеплановая тренировка на льду, вот и всё. Свежезаточенные лезвия скользили непривычно, поэтому Юра на пробу нарезал круги вдоль бортиков, разгонялся и снижал скорость, выписал несколько фигур, попробовал прыжки. Тройной аксель, четверной сальхов, за долгие годы отработанные до полного автоматизма, садились как надо — день обещал быть неплохим.

— Уже разогрелся. — Непонятно откуда появившийся Витя стоял в проёме калитки, и в его голосе не было даже намёка на вопрос. — Прекрасно.

Юра прекратил движение так резко, что вокруг ботинок взметнулась ледяная крошка, окинул его красноречивым взглядом и подкатился ближе.

— Ты опоздал. — Он обвиняюще ткнул в Витю пальцем. — И без коньков.

А тот, словно грёбаный Гарри Поттер, вынул из воздуха синий блокнот в твёрдом переплёте и объявил:

— Начнём с контрольных упражнений. Всё стандартно: скольжение, прыжок, вращение. Никаких каскадов, никаких квадов. Покажи мне свою скорость.

Юра пожал плечами и направился к центральному кругу. Задание было простым и понятным — Витя хотел оценить его форму, ничего сверхъестественного. Пока Юра скользил, прыгал и вращался, тот что-то помечал в своём дурацком блокноте.

Серию контрольных прыжков Юра завершил четверным флипом, приземление вышло что надо. Дыхание, конечно, сбилось окончательно, но оно того стоило! Юра ухмыльнулся и покатил к калитке. Ему было чем гордиться: четыре стабильных квада, один условно стабильный, плюс на тренировках почти в половине попыток удавалось посадить четверной аксель. Кое-кто пять лет назад даже мечтать о таком не мог.

Когда он подъехал, Витя что-то чёркал в блокноте. Но стоило Юре потянуться за чехлами, как он перехватил его запястье, кончиками пальцев пережал лучевую артерию и уставился на свои часы.

И эти часы оказались гораздо неожиданнее крепкой хватки. Тяжёлые, со стальным браслетом и кучей стрелок, они были чем-то дико неправильным в привычном образе. Раньше увидеть подобное на Вите можно было в одном-единственном случае — когда он эти часы рекламировал. Развить мысль Юра не успел, Витя отпустил его руку, записал замеренный пульс в блокнот и наконец поднял взгляд.

— Ужасно! — Он смотрел Юре в глаза и довольно скалился. — Гораздо хуже, чем я ожидал.

Юра с трудом сдержал первый порыв дать в морду, но кулаки всё равно сжались будто бы сами собой.

— Охуел? — Цензурных слов просто не нашлось.

Что же он такое ожидал, если в сравнении с этим действующий чемпион страны оказался слишком ужасен?

А Витя, как всегда, плевать хотел на чужое ущемлённое самолюбие.

— Ты заметно сдал в гибкости и скорости, но печальнее всего с выносливостью. На офэпэ совсем забил, да?

От злости Юра почти потерял дар речи, он открывал и закрывал рот, но из горла вырывалось только сиплое рычание. Какого хрена «сдал в гибкости и скорости»? Какого хрена «потерял выносливость»? За все годы проведённые в большом спорте он ни одной тренировки не пропустил без уважительной на то причины! Физуха, хореография, лёд — изо дня в день. И это не считая утренних пробежек, качалки и обязательных разминок-растяжек-заминок.

Витя тем временем уселся на лавку и похлопал ладонью рядом с собой, приглашая присоединяться. Пока Юра надевал чехлы и яростно топал к нему, он снова уткнулся в свой чёртов блокнот, потом заткнул карандаш под корешок и примиряюще посоветовал:

— Вдохни, выдохни и слушай.

Ну, Юра сам к нему пришёл, поэтому сел, вдохнул, выдохнул и слушал. О том, что нужно забыть приёмы, которые работали раньше, подобрать новый режим тренировок и пересмотреть диету. О том, что без увеличения мышечной массы прыжки будут становиться всё слабее. О том, что глупо включать в программы ультра-сложные компоненты и при этом не развивать выносливость.

— Ты слишком лёгкий, — вещал Витя. — До определённого момента, это было плюсом, но сейчас у тебя уплотняются кости, и никакая диета этого не изменит. А значит, нужно создать крепкий мышечный корсет: бёдра, спина, пресс. Вес неизбежно увеличится, но и сила тоже. Хотя без повышения общей выносливости толку всё равно не будет.

Он раскрыл свой блокнот и положил его Юре на колени.

— Смотри. Вот твои сегодняшние прыжки. — Витя ткнул пальцем в прерывистую кривую линию, состоявшую из горизонтальных чёрточек. Линия неуклонно шла вниз. — Чем больше ты прыгаешь, тем меньше высота. Другими словами — сейчас тебе элементарно не хватит сил, чтобы прилично выполнить прыжки и вращения во второй половине произвольной.

И он был прав, как бы отчаянно не хотелось спорить. Юра и сам замечал, что его тело меняется. В шестнадцать он сильно вытянулся, но остался тонким и жилистым. Мышечная масса практически не увеличилась, хотя он регулярно занимался силовыми тренировками. А с недавних пор ему начало казаться, что его плечи как будто стали шире, и мышцы проступили отчётливее.

— У тебя есть сейчас подписанные контракты? — поинтересовался вдруг Витя.

Юра отрицательно покачал головой, не сводя глаз со страниц блокнота. Даже удивительно, насколько точно можно было выразить все его проблемы в нескольких числах и нарисованном от руки графике.

— Это хорошо, — тем временем продолжал рассуждать Витя, — больше времени для отдыха и тренировок.

— Два шоу в Сочи в августе, — вспомнил Юра.

— Я бы не рекомендовал участие в шоу в олимпийском сезоне. Если менеджер ещё что-то предложит, отказывайся. Со всеми вопросами пускай обращается ко мне. Что с армией?

Юра всё-таки отвлёкся от гипнотизирования графика и удивлённо глянул в ответ. Причём тут армия?

— Ефрейтор запаса. — Он без особого энтузиазма поднял руку к отсутствующему козырьку. Жест получился чем-то средним между пионерским салютом и воинским приветствием. От недели, проведённой в спортроте, не осталось даже воспоминаний, не говоря уже о каких-то навыках.

— Прекрасно. Значит, неожиданности из военкомата нам не грозят. — Витя перестал улыбаться и продолжил предельно серьёзно, — забудь ненадолго про лёд. Бассейн, интервальный бег и силовые тренировки. А я пока утрясу формальности. — В ответ на непонимающий взгляд, он изобразил на лице крайнюю степень заинтересованности и уточнил, — ты же не собирался оплачивать мои услуги из собственного кармана?

Юра снова отрицательно мотнул головой.

— Я так и думал. — Витя кивнул, подтверждая свои слова. — Повезло тебе, что у меня есть подходящее образование и рекомендации от самого Якова Фельцмана. Придётся, конечно, собрать тонну бумажек, зато стану тренером на законных основаниях. Может, даже сборную когда-нибудь доверят. — На последней фразе его голос зазвучал почти мечтательно.

Каким-то невероятным образом полушутливый тон отвлёк от мрачных мыслей. Юра и сам не заметил, как включился в дурацкий спор о тренерских перспективах, потом выслушал целую лекцию о правильном распределении нагрузки и отдыха в течении дня, получил контакты «лучшего фитнес-тренера» и спортивного диетолога.

Спорткомплекс оживал. Где-то в глубине коридоров зазвучали торопливые шаги и звонкие голоса, захлопали двери. И в принципе, пришло время расходиться, но Витя не спешил убраться по своим охрененно важным делам, сидел рядом, слегка прикасался коленом и молчал.

— Почему ты решил встретиться в воскресенье, да ещё рано утром? — спросил Юра. У него самого не было ни одной идеи, зачем изобретать такие сложности.

Витя откинул чёлку со лба и неожиданно признался:

— Я вчера перевозил вещи, весь день пошёл насмарку. А ещё, хотел обсудить с тобой кое-что с глазу на глаз. — Он помолчал, потом покосился на Юру. — Ты понимаешь, как подставился, предложив мне стать твоим тренером? Мне припомнят все старые грехи, и тебе достанется за компанию. Инфоповод для скандала всегда найдётся. Будет очень непросто работать на результат в условиях постоянной травли.

Юра криво ухмыльнулся. Уж чего-чего, а ненависти он никогда не боялся. Бесился, если причиняли боль его близким, всегда был готов вломить в ответ на угрозы, а вот страха не испытывал. И проблемы предпочитал решать по мере их поступления.

— Большую часть этой травли, — он изобразил пальцами кавычки, — видно только в сети. Все мои странички давно ведёт специально обученная Оля. Когда мне в очередной раз пожелают переломать ноги, свернуть шею или банально пошлют на хуй, я об этом даже не узнаю. А бронированная дверь, круглосуточное видеонаблюдение за территорией и охраняемый подъезд есть не только у тебя, — успокоил он и, прежде чем Витя успел хоть что-нибудь возразить, всё-таки поинтересовался, — так каким будет твой положительный ответ?

И всё как будто вернулось на круги своя. Юра считал белки и углеводы, бегал по утрам, ходил днём в качалку и в бассейн, а по вечерам встречался на катке с Витей, уже привычно слышал вместо приветствия: «Вес?» и огрызался: «Набираю!» И нет, это не было враньём, он просто немного предвосхищал события. Новый фитнес-тренер сразу предупредил, что быстрых результатов не будет. И Витя, конечно же, был в курсе всех Юриных достижений, но от ежевечернего допроса отказываться не собирался.

Перешнуровывая ботинки во время коротких перерывов, Юра частенько размышлял о том, что за прошедшие пять лет Витины методы сильно изменились — поставленная на поток работа в собственной школе, определённо, пошла ему на пользу. Вместо дебильных улыбочек и мутных объяснений теперь были графики, секундомер и чёткие указания. Всё это очень напоминало дядю Яшу. Ну, как напоминало… Плюс волосы, минус тридцать килограммов живого веса. И никаких воплей.

Через две недели после первой воскресной тренировки Витя с довольным видом продемонстрировал новое удостоверение. Юра без особого энтузиазма покрутил в руках красную корочку, в очередной раз поразился тому, что Витя умудрялся выглядеть хорошо даже на фото для документов, и недовольно поинтересовался, начнут ли они теперь работать над новыми программами. А в ответ услышал:

— На какой высоте над уровнем моря находится Алма-Ата?

— Алматы, — автоматически поправил Юра и тут же взвился, — чо за тупые викторины? Не съезжай с темы.

Витя же вместо ответа потянулся за телефоном, что-то быстро набрал, несколько раз прокрутил экран, разочарованно пробормотал:

— Ниже девятисот метров, — и уже громче добавил, — а я планировал отправить тебя в гости к другу.

Юра захлопнул рот так быстро, что зубы клацнули.

Три года назад Отабек завоевал олимпийскую бронзу, после чего окончательно решил, что жить и тренироваться будет только дома. И своими результатами доказал, что это решение было правильным. Номинально тренером у него числился какой-то дядька из национальной федерации конькобежного спорта. Юра помнил, как тот невозмутимо взирал на них, радостно обнимавшихся и скакавших по пьедесталу в Корее.

С Отабеком Юра уже давненько не пересекался, в последний раз — на чемпионате мира, и повидаться было бы круто. Но времени и так было в обрез, а Витя как будто специально тянул резину. Каждый раз, когда Юра заговаривал о новых программах, он переводил тему или отшучивался, или заявлял, что есть более насущные проблемы. Вот как сейчас.

— Полтора километра за три минуты пятьдесят шесть секунд. — Витя отстукивал карандашом по чёртовому блокноту странный рваный ритм. — Прогресс есть, но всё ещё плохо. Я в твоём возрасте бегал дистанцию за три тридцать семь.

А дальше последовало совсем уж неожиданное.

— Попробуем забраться повыше. Отдохнёшь от залов и катков, может, и результаты улучшатся. — А на все возражения Витя невозмутимо заявил, — нужно найти спортивную базу в где-нибудь горах.

Вечером, не взирая на разницу в часовых поясах, Юра позвонил Отабеку, всё равно тот светился «онлайн» и спать пока что точно не собирался.

Отабек, как всегда, внимательно выслушал, задал несколько вопросов, а под конец рассказа заявил, что Витя кругом прав, что он сам регулярно тренируется на альпбазе и что после этих тренировок показатели надолго улучшаются. Потом, глядя мимо камеры, неуверенно спросил:

— У Милы всё хорошо? Она давно мне не писала.

Юра испустил мученический стон. Эти двое его откровенно достали. Во время очередных предстартовых сборов они познакомились ближе некуда и прилипли друг к дружке как два репья. Каждый был намерен строить собственную карьеру (с этим пунктом Юра был целиком и полностью согласен), поэтому съезжаться они не спешили. Но поддерживать отношения на расстоянии оказалось не так-то просто. Раз в полгода парочка влюблённых идиотов расставалась «навсегда», потом долго и мучительно страдала, затем феерически мирилась; далее следовали недолговечное счастье и очередной разрыв. А Юра, соответственно, вначале выслушивал обоюдные претензии, потом печальные вздохи, потом любовное воркование. И не мог определиться, что из перечисленного бывало ужаснее.

Похоже, сейчас наступил период вздохов.

— У неё всё нормально. — Юра почесал затылок, мимолётно отмечая, что пора бы подстричься, и задумался. Мила всё ещё занималась в «Юбилейном», но у другого тренера, поэтому виделись они нечасто. — Вроде бы собирается с подружками в отпуск на Кубу.

Отабек коротко кивнул, в камеру он всё ещё не смотрел. Ободрять и говорить правильные вещи Юра никогда не умел, поэтому повисла неловкая пауза. А потом Отабек вдруг смущённо признался:

— До того как мы... поссорились, я хотел пригласить её к себе, познакомить с семьёй.

И Юра с трудом сдержал порыв побиться головой об стол. Почему умный, всегда знающий, как правильно поступить, Отабек в некоторых вопросах превращался в вечно тупящего и краснеющего школьника? О том, что он и сам в этих вопросах выглядел ничуть не лучше, Юра старательно не думал. Много позже, уже прощаясь, он предложил:

— Пригласи её. Вот увидишь, она легко променяет пляж и коктейли на знакомство с твоими.

Отабек в ответ неопределённо угукнул и отключился.

А Юра ещё долго размышлял, во что ему выльется Витино тренерство и не стоит ли сбежать, пока не поздно.

Через два дня менеджер объявила, что с тренировочной базой всё улажено и можно хоть сейчас вылетать на юг. И тут же, ослепительно улыбнувшись, добавила, что перед отъездом им придётся созвать пресс-конференцию.

— Новостные и спортивные каналы, интернет-порталы, — загибая пальцы с ярко-жёлтым маникюром, перечисляла менеджер Оля Владимировна, хотя Владимировной она бывала только тогда, когда доводила Юру до белого каления, — парочка независимых блогеров...

Вот как сейчас, например.

— Эти-то нахрена?

Впрочем, сбить Олю с мысли было делом практически невыполнимым. На вопли она не реагировала, придирки не замечала, возмущения пропускала мимо ушей, а на любые возражения безэмоционально советовала не мешать ей работать.

— Мы, — она перевела выразительный взгляд с Юры на Витю, — всё проговорили. Будут неудобные вопросы, будут откровенные провокации. Сегодня или через месяц, но они обязательно будут, с этим придётся справиться. Поэтому, мило улыбаемся, не хамим журналистам, не пинаем стулья. — На последних словах она посмотрела на Юру в упор. — Представь публике своего нового тренера, передай ему слово и не мешай производить впечатление. Удачи!

Пресс-конференция началась спокойно: планы на сезон, темы и костюмы для новых программ, физическое состояние и настрой, отношение к соперникам. Витя улыбался и охотно отвечал на вопросы, ограждая Юру от необходимости участвовать в этом балагане, но всё хорошее, конечно, быстро закончилось.

— Каково это, тренироваться у человека, с которым ещё недавно вы соревновались?

Если вопрошавший хотел услышать что-то шокирующее, его ожидал большой облом. Юра давным-давно решил для себя как можно реже открывать рот в присутствии прессы. Пусть сами выдумывают сенсации, помогать в этом он не собирался. Поэтому глянул на Витю, который развернулся к нему и тоже с интересом ждал ответа, и отрезал в микрофон:

— Уверен, что мы сработаемся.

После чего откинулся на спинку стула, всем своим видом давая понять, что другого ответа от него не услышат. А Витя согласно кивнул. Вопросы всё продолжались, однообразные, усыпляющие, и Юра почти поверил, что всё пройдёт хорошо.

— У вас огромное количество поклонников по всему миру, некоторые из них выражают свою любовь в крайне необычных формах. Как вы относитесь к фанатскому творчеству?

Юра вскинул взгляд и уставился на женщину, задавшую вопрос. Та держала в руках зелёный пластиковый конверт и сладко улыбалась. И Юра мгновенно понял — вот оно. Он внутренне подобрался, краем глаза отметил, как Витя чуть подался вперёд на своём стуле.

— Творчество должно быть свободным. — По Витиному лицу расплылась такая благодушная улыбка, что у Юры заломило зубы. — Но творцам не стоит забывать об этике и самоцензуре.

— Очень прогрессивная точка зрения. В таком случае, что вы скажите об этом рисунке? — Женщина протянула конверт помощнику.

Юра следил за перемещением конверта, а когда тот оказался в руках у Вити, снова глянул на женщину. Тупая сучка, точно блогерша. Кому ещё пришла бы в голову такая хуйня?

Щёлкнула пластмассовая кнопка. Витя вытащил из конверта обычный альбомный лист и несколько секунд с абсолютно расслабленным видом изучал изображение. Потом протянул его Юре, коротким взглядом предупредил «не дёргайся!», а вслух спросил:

— Что думаешь? — Приблаженая улыбочка как будто приклеилась к его лицу.

Юра не хотел смотреть, совсем не хотел, но всё равно опустил взгляд.

На цветном рисунке облачённый в серый костюм-тройку Витя стоял на коленях и, прикрыв глаза, отсасывал Кацудону.

Озвучивать свою первую мысль Юра не стал, ни одного цензурного слова в ней попросту не было. Дальше и вовсе в голову полезла всякая муть о том, что художник сильно приукрасил действительность. После недели, проведённой на горячих источниках Ю-Топии, Юра мог со всей ответственностью заявить, что ничего настолько выдающегося у Кацудона в штанах отродясь не водилось. Хотя сейчас упоминать об этом, пожалуй, тоже не стоило. Так что он как мог равнодушно ответил:

— Не похожи.

Витя едва заметно опустил ресницы, выражая своё одобрение, и вновь развернул рисунок к себе, избавив Юру от необходимости говорить что-либо ещё, а на выкрики из зала с требованиями предъявить шедевр общественности только покачал головой.

— За это в Уголовном кодексе есть как минимум две статьи, — произнося это, он в упор смотрел на блогершу. И Юра со злой радостью следил, как с каждым произнесённым словом её улыбочка блёкла. Наконец Витя отвёл от неё взгляд и снова задумчиво уставился на рисунок. — Если по существу, композиция и освещение подобраны крайне неудачно, пропорции нарушены, динамики нет. А детальная прорисовка фона отвлекает внимание на себя.

Он точным движением отправил лист обратно в конверт и передал его помощнику, а на вялые возражения блогерши отрезал:

— Я не принимаю подобных подарков.

По залу прокатилось нездоровое оживление. По-любому пришла пора сворачивать это представление, но Оля считала иначе. Она позволила задать ещё несколько вопросов и только минут через десять объявила об окончании пресс-конференции.

Ослеплённые вспышками они выбрались из толпы, а когда оказались за закрытыми дверями служебного помещения, услышали:

— Оба молодцы! — Оля что-то быстро помечала в своих бумагах и довольно улыбалась, потом подмигнула Юре. — Я боялась, что ты её взглядом испепелишь. — И прежде, чем он успел в подробностях рассказать, что обо всём этом думает, пообещала, — больше никаких мутных личностей на интервью, только аккредитованные представители серьёзных СМИ. Но! — Она подняла вверх указательный палец. — Теперь — это не мы боимся открытого диалога. Теперь — это шантрапа не оправдала оказанного доверия.

Юра обдумал услышанное и закрыл рот, так ни слова и не сказав. А ведь и правда, неплохо получилось. Стоявший рядом Витя тоже довольно улыбался, потом ободряюще хлопнул его по плечу и первым направился к выходу.

— Идём. Нас ждут великие дела!


	2. Лето

_Sun is shining, the weather is sweet,_  
_Make you want to move your dancing feet._  
Bob Marley «Sun Is Shining»

Машина взбиралась вверх по склону, двигатель отчаянно ревел, по кузову то и дело скребли кусты и низкие ветки. Водила хриплым басом рассказывал Вите о фуникулёре, сломавшемся «буквально на прошлой неделе», и о том, что по трассе дорога наверх в четыре раза длиннее. А Юра, подсунув под голову рюкзак, пытался хоть немного поспать.

Ранний вылет, непрекращавшаяся болтанка в самолёте и поездка по горной грунтовке на раздолбанном внедорожнике, который был раза в полтора старше самого Юры, хорошему настроению не способствовали никак. Когда Оля говорила о тренировочной базе школы олимпийского резерва, она ни словом не обмолвилась, что база эта находилась в жопе мира.

В маленьком аэропорту, зажатом между двумя горными грядами, Юру, Витю и команду хоккеистов-юниоров из Сибири ждал автобус с эмблемой местного футбольного клуба. В тот момент казалось, что всё будет не так уж плохо. Попетляв между курортными посёлками, автобус заехал на охраняемую территорию и высадил пассажиров напротив длинного трёхэтажного здания, окружённого спортивными площадками, кортами и крытыми манежами. Хоккеисты дружной толпой повалили заселяться, Юра направился было следом, но Витя отрицательно качнул головой и поднял указательный палец вверх.

— Нам с тобой на отметку «две пятьсот», — объявил он и уверенно двинул к пыльному внедорожнику, рядом с которым маялся мужик в потёртом камуфляже.

Как оказалось, часть тренировочной базы располагалась выше, на склоне горы. И что-то Юре подсказывало, что катка там не будет. В общем, предчувствия его не обманули. «Верхний город» выглядел куда скромнее того, что остался у подножия. Небольшое административное здание, столовая, крытый спортзал и три десятка деревянных домиков, раскиданных под деревьями. Чуть поодаль высились несколько совершенно бесполезных летом трамплинов. Безлесый почти отвесный склон был оборудован под скалодром. И всё это опутывала сложная сеть беговых дорожек и терренкуров.

«Город» жил своей жизнью. Между домиками сновали люди, по скалодрому поднималась пара в связке, из спортзала доносилось звяканье железа.

На закономерный вопрос, что они здесь делают, Витя беззаботно улыбнулся.

— Отдыхаем и набираемся сил. — Он быстро глянул на Юру, готового убивать, и уже серьёзно добавил, — заодно развиваем твою выносливость, доводим до ума хореографию и учимся работать вместе.

Один из деревянных домиков оказался полностью в их распоряжении. Юра оглядел просторную комнату — шкаф, две кровати, стол, два стула, телевизор — и уже почти смирился с тем, что придётся делить жизненное пространство с Витей, но тот, к счастью, расположился в точно такой же комнате напротив.

— Сегодня никаких физических нагрузок. Привыкай к высоте. Можешь прогуляться медленным шагом. А я — спать, — заявил он и свалил к себе.

«Отличный тренер, — уже в который раз за последние две недели кисло подумал Юра. — Уверен, что мы сработаемся», — передразнил он себя.

Но в одном Витя был прав, спать хотелось неимоверно.

Они чуть было не пропустили обед. Витя мог бы продрыхнуть до вечера, но Юра собрал в кулак остатки человечности и всё-таки его разбудил. Сидя в уже опустевшей столовой, он без особого энтузиазма жевал еле тёплый плов и поглядывал по сторонам, смотреть на сонно жмурившегося и потягивавшегося Витю было невыносимо. А тот, как специально, рвался поделиться своими тренерскими планами прямо сейчас и ни на минуту не закрывал рта.

Режим тренировок оказался очень простым: с утра хореография, после обеда тренажёрка, вечером кросс.

— Постепенно будем увеличивать нагрузку. За две недели прорыва, конечно, не случится, но мы ведь не к марафону готовимся. Результат обязательно будет, ты сам почувствуешь, как только снова спустимся на уровень моря. Потихоньку доведём до ума программы. Лилия — суперпрофессионал, но всё-таки не учитывает некоторых нюансов. И обязательно нужно отдохнуть ото льда, иначе к середине сезона ты просто перегоришь.

Витя всё трепался и трепался, и от его голоса Юра впал в лёгкий транс. Он, уже не скрываясь и не отводя глаз, пялился, и мысли его были бесконечно далеки от тренировок.

В этом году Вите исполнится тридцать три — на тринадцать лет больше, чем Юра отпраздновал в свой последний день рождения, и этого никак не изменить. Когда Витя улыбался, из уголков его глаз разбегались морщинки, но лоб остался гладким, наверное, потому что он никогда не хмурился. Витя заметно раскачался, и невзирая на это, остался гибким и очень подвижным. Недавно он коротко постригся, но волосы были густыми, а лёгкий беспорядок в прическе делал его моложе.

И Юра никак не мог выбросить его из головы. Правду говорят, первая любовь не ржавеет. Может, всё-таки стоило как-нибудь предложить трахнуться? Юра ведь ничего не терял в случае отказа, ну, кроме призрачной надежды. Может, стоило предложить прямо здесь и сейчас?

Тут из глубин кухни раздался металлический грохот и неразборчивые ругательства. Судя по звукам, там уронили поднос со столовыми приборами. И Юра как будто очнулся. Он что всерьёз собирался подкатить к Вите прямо в столовке? Он потряс головой и вдруг заметил, что Витя, оказывается, замолк и внимательно следил за ним. Интересно, насколько давно.

— Ты сегодня подозрительно спокойный, — поделился тот своими наблюдениями и снова замолчал, как будто ждал ответа. Вот только ничего нейтрально-подходящего в голову не приходило.

— Акклиматизируюсь, — буркнул Юра, а про себя подумал, что обязательно попробует вечером. Даже если ничего путного не выйдет, уж лучше услышать однозначное «нет», чем бесконечно тешить себя глупыми надеждами.

В домик они вернулись вместе. Витя, снова зевая и потягиваясь, ушёл досыпать, а Юра ненадолго замер посередине своей комнаты. Момент для выяснения отношений был неподходящий, поэтому он решительно двинул на выход, привыкать к высоте.

Он заглянул в зал и убедился, что на тренажёрах не сэкономили, значит, хотя бы с силовыми тренировками проблем не предвиделось. Потом прогулялся к скалодрому — сейчас совершенно пустому — и вдоль ближайшего трамплина. После обеда база словно переместилась в зазеркалье, то и дело слышались громкие голоса и смех, но людей рядом со спортивными площадками видно не было. Не то чтобы Юра искал новых знакомств, но это наблюдение показалось забавным. Он добрёл до полянки, на которой стоял щит со схемой беговых дорожек, выбрал из предлагаемого разнообразия «жёлтую» — самую короткую — и направился по указателям в лес.

Тропинка оказалась хорошо утоптанной и слегка присыпанной сухими иголками. О цивилизации здесь напоминали только мелкий мусор и таблички с отметками пройденной дистанции. Угол наклона вроде соответствовал требуемым пяти-семи градусам. Пришлось признать, что в целом база годилась для поставленных тренером задач. Дошагав до отметки «две тысячи метров», Юра с чистой совестью повернул обратно. Время, остававшееся до ужина, он провёл попеременно то засыпая, то зависая в сети.

Когда он наконец собрался, чтобы идти в столовую, дверь в комнату напротив оказалась распахнута во всю ширь. Юра замер на пороге и молча уставился на Витю, который полулежал на кровати, сосредоточенно наблюдал за происходящим на экране ноутбука, пристроенного у него на животе, и только кивнул, показывая, что заметил чужое присутствие. В мятой футболке и спортивных штанах он казался доступным как никогда, и Юра решился.

— Давай трахнемся.

— Нужно замедлить твою произвольную.

Прозвучало одновременно, и следом в комнате повисла звенящая тишина. Юра пришёл в себя первым, скорость реакции у него всегда была отменной.

— Какого хрена, а? Хочешь, чтобы я опять катал под заунывную поебень, как тогда?

— Нет! — Витя и выглядел, и звучал шокировано.

К какому из заданных вопросов относилось это «нет!», Юра не понял, поэтому изобразил на лице крайнюю степень заинтересованности и замер в ожидании продолжения. А Витя захлопнул ноутбук, подскочил с кровати и заметался по комнате.

— Как тебе в голову такое могло прийти? Это же ерунда какая-то! Я же... мы же... — Он вдруг замер рядом с кроватью, медленно опустился на смятое покрывало и напряжённо уставился на Юру. — С чего ты, вообще, взял, что мне может быть интересно?

И вот тут Юра не сдержался и заржал в голос. Нет, серьёзно, он был готов услышать что угодно, любой бред про недопустимость подобных отношений между тренером и спортсменом, про разницу в возрасте или недавно разбитое сердце. Чего он точно не ожидал — так это оскорблённой невинности.

Витя что, на полном серьёзе считал, что его ориентация хоть для кого-то оставалась секретом? Он правда думал, что скоропостижная женитьба что-то доказала? Нельзя же было быть настолько наивным!

Но глядя сквозь упавшую на глаза чёлку на обиженно надувшегося Витю, Юра постепенно осознавал, что можно.

Ладно, раз уж сам заварил эту кашу, нужно было как-то разруливать. Он всё-таки переступил порог и шагнул на чужую территорию.

— Не ебаться, военная тайна. Я лет с десяти знаю, что ты «по мальчикам». — Он изобразил пальцами кавычки. — Не очень-то ты и скрывал.

Витя напряжённо смотрел в ответ. Хамить и стебать как-то резко расхотелось, а что ещё можно было добавить к уже сказанному, Юра не представлял. В комнате снова повисла тишина.

Наконец Витя как будто отмер, по старой привычке попытался запустить обе руки в когда-то длинную, а теперь едва спадавшую на лоб чёлку, глубоко вздохнул и похлопал по покрывалу рядом с собой.

— Присаживайся. Почирикаем.

Юра нехотя сделал ещё несколько шагов и устроился верхом на стуле, стоявшем в метре от кровати. Он начинал жалеть, что затеял этот разговор, находиться здесь было неловко, как будто котёнка нечаянно пнул в темноте.

Но Вите, похоже, было что сказать. Он потирал костяшки пальцев на правой руке и смотрел в сторону, словно раздумывал, а не вломить ли Юре прямо сейчас. Мысль была глупой, Витя ни за что не опустился бы до физической расправы. «Но было бы забавно», — решил Юра и невольно улыбнулся.

— Давай сразу проясним, — Витя коротко глянул на него и снова отвел взгляд, — откровенность за откровенность, и не более того. Ты рассказал кое-что о себе, я просто возвращаю любезность.

Юра спрятал улыбку и кивнул, подтверждая, что понял.

— Я и «по мальчикам», — Витя повторил его жест, — и по девочкам. Не вижу смысла загонять себя в рамки. Но если говорить о «мальчиках», — он снова изобразил пальцами кавычки. Приклеились они к нему, что ли? — Я никогда не выберу кого-то знакомого. Можешь считать это жизненным принципом.

Юра недоверчиво хмыкнул, и Витя явно без удовольствия продолжил:

— Я уже пробовал, и каждый раз это превращалось в катастрофу. Последняя попытка закончилась разводом.

Юра хотел было поинтересоваться: «А на что ты рассчитывал, когда надумал изменить законной супруге?» Но Витя не делал пауз в своём монологе, и ему ничего не оставалось, кроме как прикусить язык и слушать дальше.

— До этого был международный скандал и конец спортивной карьеры, а ещё раньше, в юности, мне едва не сломали нос. Мне каждый раз казалось, что теперь-то всё будет хорошо, что меня окружают разумные адекватные люди, не считающие секс чем-то особенным. И каждый раз я сильно ошибался.

Он замолчал, видимо, провалился в неприятные воспоминания. Юра тоже молчал, он в общем понимал, что тот пытался сказать, он и сам временами испытывал нечто подобное. Но Юра-то никогда не открывался до конца, никому не подставлял мягкое беззащитное брюхо. Он всегда подсознательно ждал удара. А Витя был совсем другим, к своим годам он, конечно, нарастил какой-никакой панцирь, но, очевидно, недостаточно прочный.

— Если хочешь ещё о чём-то спросить — спрашивай сейчас. К этому разговору мы больше возвращаться не будем. — Витин голос звучал устало, но Юра хотел кое-что знать. И раз уж к этому разговору они больше не вернутся...

— Расскажи про развод, — твёрдо потребовал он, а Витя быстро взглянул на него и снова попытался взлохматить чёлку.

— Банальная история. Брак подразумевает супружескую верность. Я не справился.

И всё. Юра решил, что подробностей не дождётся, но Витя его в очередной раз удивил, и следующие пятнадцать минут Юра внимательно слушал и глаз с него не сводил, стараясь не упустить ни одной детали. Таким открытым Витя не был с ним никогда.

— Я не создан для брака, всегда это знал, но в тот момент казалось, что я нашёл лучший выход. Алина — хороший человек и замечательный друг, она мне очень помогла и заслуживает, чтобы рядом с ней был мужчина, который будет её боготворить. А вот её отец — другое дело.

Как оказалось, бывший Витин тесть в недалёком прошлом вёл не совсем легальный бизнес. Витя и сам не знал наверняка, но ходили слухи, что тот был связан с сетью подпольных казино и букмекерских контор. Заработав определённую, близкую к астрономической, сумму, тесть решил завязать. К моменту их знакомства, он пытался вести праведную жизнь, что, впрочем, было непросто, учитывая основательно подмоченную репутацию. Исправлять положение он взялся с помощью чужой раскрученной фамилии. Светские скандалы и статейки в жёлтой прессе его не заботили, а вооружённая до зубов охрана давно была привычной частью пейзажа и налёту вязала резвых Витиных сталкеров.

В общем, Вите предложили спокойную жизнь и стартовый капитал в обмен на имя. Разумеется, он согласился.

Ледовые шоу заменили соревнования, собственный быстро развивающийся бизнес — рекламные контракты, ну а с Алиной они просто сошлись характерами. Никакой безумной любви между ними, конечно, не случилось, но они были взрослыми состоявшимися людьми, способными к диалогу и компромиссам, так что всё шло отлично.

На подписании брачного контракта настоял тесть, и его можно было понять — единственная дочь была наследницей немалого состояния. А вот нанятого частного детектива Витя понимать отказывался.

— Как мне сказал адвокат, за мной следили со дня свадьбы. Где бываю, с кем встречаюсь — всё сфотографировано и задокументировано. Тесть спокойно дождался момента, когда я стал не нужен, и выложил все карты на стол. И тут дело даже не в изменах, а в разделе собственности. С Алиной я смог бы договориться, но против папы она ни за что не пойдёт. Наверное, если бы из школы и ресторанов ничего дельного не вышло, я до сих пор был бы счастливо женат.

Вот теперь всё стало на свои места, и картинка обрела резкость. Такого Витю Юра знал.

— Секс на стороне хотя бы стоил того? — спросил он, когда рассказ закончился.

Витя долго думал и в конце концов молча пожал печами.

Видимо, говорить он больше ничего не собирался. Хотя жаловаться было не на что, сегодня Юра узнал о нём больше, чем за два последних года. И всё-таки услышать «нет» открытым текстом, оказалось обидно. Но как только что сказал Витя — все здесь были взрослыми и состоявшимися людьми. Биться в истерике из-за того, что первая и, похоже, единственная любовь не воспринимала Юру в романтическом смысле, казалось как минимум глупым. Хотя это и не значило, что позже он не попробовал бы подкатить к Вите ещё раз.

— Погнали ужинать, — он решительно поднялся со стула и двинул к двери, — я даже отсюда чую запах подгоревшей гречки.

Витя тоже поднялся с кровати и послушно направился следом, шутливо причитая:

— Юра, какой же ты, оказывается, нытик!

— Нихрена себе! — Юра уважительно оглядел зеркальную стену и паркетный пол малого спортивного зала. — Вот уж чего не ожидал здесь увидеть.

— Вообще-то, наличие танцевального класса было главным требованием при выборе тренировочной базы.

Витя лыбился так самодовольно, словно, как джинн из бутылки, за одну ночь собственными руками соорудил место, идеально соответствовавшее их целям. На вчерашний разговор он, похоже, забил, но круто просчитался, если думал, что Юра поступит так же.

Впрочем, Юра тоже кое-чего не учёл, когда решил обратиться к нему с деловым предложением. Он думал, что изменился, повзрослел, перерос свою подростковую влюблённость. Думал, что запросто сможет держаться в рамках профессионального и дружеского общения. Легко было не вспоминать чувства и желания, пока Витя был где-то далеко. А теперь, когда он каждый день мельтешил в пределах досягаемости, всё снова стало слишком сложно.

Прошлой ночью Юра смотрел в тёмный потолок своей комнаты и размышлял о том, что вляпался как в дурацком кино — в первый раз и на всю жизнь — скорее всего из-за того, что желаемого так и не получил. Всё-таки им нужно было переспать, что бы он успокоился и смог забыть.

— Класс художественной гимнастики, — Витя даже не подозревал о его планах, прошёл в центр комнаты и легко крутнулся в пируэте, — в нашем полном распоряжении на всё время пребывания.

— Ага, — усмехнулся Юра, выныривая из своих мыслей, — гимнасток я на базе что-то не заметил.

Он огляделся, соображая, куда бы пристроить ноутбук, который Витя зачем-то захотел взять с собой. Класс был абсолютно пустым: ни стола, ни стульев, ни сколько-нибудь широких подоконников. В конце концов он опустил ноутбук на пол рядом со стенкой, туда же скинул с плеч мастерку и развернулся.

— Что ты вчера говорил о музыке?

Залитый с ног до головы лучами утреннего солнца Витя стоял в центре комнаты и довольно жмурился.

— Мы её замедлим. Несильно, — он предупреждающе вскинул руку, останавливая неизбежные возражения, — лишь для того, чтобы добавить твоей программе выразительности и немного снизить нагрузку. Запусти трек с рабочего стола.

Юра не сходя с места плюхнулся на задницу, потянул ноутбук ближе к себе и запустил файл на воспроизведение. Зазвучавшая инструментальная композиция была незнакомой. Он вскинул на Витю непонимающий взгляд.

— Мелодия похожа, и размерность та же, но темп чуть медленнее, чем ты привык, — откликнулся Витя на неозвученный вопрос. — Я просто хочу показать, какой может стать твоя программа. С музыкой, конечно, придётся что-то решать.

«Тебе» — вслух не прозвучало. Юра скрестил руки на груди и кивнул:

— Ну давай, Терпсихора, жги!

Через пять минут он был вынужден признать, что изменение темпа имело смысл, а ещё через полчаса — что это было гениально. Последнее, разумеется, только про себя.

Утренняя тренировка пролетела незаметно. Ну а дальше, в строгом соответствии с режимом, чередовались: еда, отдых, качалка и бег по пересечённой местности.

Витя всё время болтался неподалёку, контролировал тренировочный процесс, лез со своим офигенно ценным мнением по любому вопросу и к вечеру достал Юру до такой степени, что вернувшись после ужина и душа в домик, тот с грохотом захлопнул дверь в свою комнату и ничком рухнул на кровать.

Мышцы ныли, в голове было пусто, хотя сегодня нагрузка была едва ли половинной от привычного объёма. Кислородное голодание, так его и разэтак!

Рядом с подушкой что-то ритмично подмигивало. Юра приоткрыл один глаз и с минуту не шевелясь гипнотизировал планшет, отчаянно семафоривший о пропущенном вызове, потом всё-таки протянул руку и разблокировал экран.

Отабек светился «онлайн» и снял трубку почти мгновенно.

— Привет! Как успехи?

Не заметить сытый блеск в глазах и свежий засос под ухом было невозможно. Юра ухмыльнулся и, чуть повысив голос, поздоровался:

— Мила, привет!

Отабек на секунду растерялся, но мгновенно взял себя в руки. Из-за его спины вынырнула растрёпанная и счастливая Мила, помахала в камеру и снова исчезла из поля зрения.

— Мог бы сделать вид, что не заметил, и не смущать мою девушку, — укоризненно сказал Отабек, невозмутимо проигнорировал весёлое «смуща-а-ать?», долетевшее откуда-то из-за границ кадра, и окинул Юру внимательным взглядом. — Значит, высокогорные тренировки начались. — И это нифига не было вопросом. — Ты вдруг пропал из сети, мы немного волновались.

Юра невольно отметил это «мы», но не стал комментировать, только неопределённо махнул рукой.

— Горы... Связь то есть, то, в основном, нет. Хорошо хоть в домике вай-фай ловит, — пожаловался он и принялся рассказывать о том, в какие ебеня завёз его Витя. Отабек в ответ тихо посмеивался и повторял, что тот всё сделал правильно.

Под конец разговора Юра признался о цели звонка:

— Мне нужно замедлить музыку для произвольной.

И получил мгновенный ответ:

— Нужно — замедлим.

Всё-таки Отабек был человечищем и настоящим другом, всегда понимал с полуслова и был готов помочь. Настроение после разговора с ним заметно улучшилось, Юра воспрянул духом и постучался к Вите, чтобы сообщить радостную новость.

Того в комнате не оказалось, и это было странно. Куда можно было смыться на ночь глядя, Юра решительно не понимал. За два дня пребывания на базе никаких развлечений он не заметил. Разве что Витя решил поиграть в пинг-понг. «На раздевание», — хихикнул Юра и отправился на поиски, в конце концов, ему тоже было интересно, чем тут можно заняться в свободное от тренировок время.

Он заглянул в административное здание, но там царили тишина и полумрак. Неподалёку от скалодрома полыхал костёр, над обрывом разносились радостные возгласы, музыка и громкий смех. Юра пошёл было в ту сторону, но тут ему навстречу из полумрака вынырнула компания смутно знакомых парней, вроде бы легкоатлетов, с которыми он сегодня пересёкся в тренажёрке. Они заверили, что Витя у костра не появлялся, и посоветовали сходить к домику их тренера.

— Он каждый вечер культурно отдыхает, — начал объяснять самый разговорчивый. «Квасит!» — выкрикнул кто-то из-за его спины, он хохотнул и согласился, — квасит. Деды у него обычно собираются. И твой, скорее всего, там.

Юра благодарно кивнул и не спеша зашагал в сторону домиков. По дороге он представлял, что сказал бы Витя, услышь он, что его записали в «деды», а заодно старательно не думал о том, как правильно прозвучало вскользь обронённое «твой».

«Ещё не мой. Но скоро будет», — пообещал непонятно кому Юра.

Перед домиком тренера легкоатлетов полным ходом шла вечеринка для своих. В мангале потрескивали догорающие угли, на пластиковом столике томились закуски, вокруг расположились уважаемые люди и чинно беседовали. Витя тоже был здесь, не выпуская из руки стакана, что-то втирал седому дядьке.

Юра не стал выходить из тени, пару минут наблюдал, а потом усмехнулся и тихо ушёл. Он со всей уверенностью мог утверждать, что сегодня Витя был здесь первый и последний раз. Слишком тихо, слишком скучно, слишком «по-взрослому», слишком никак.

Их компания сейчас резвилась возле скалодрома. И осознание того, что статус тренера и тринадцать лет разницы в этом смысле ничего не значили, принесло чувство глубокого удовлетворения.

Дни, заполненные тренировками, пролетали незаметно. На шестой вечер парения над облаками Юра вдруг заметил, что ужин уже закончился, а лечь и незамедлительно умереть до сих пор не хочется. Похоже, организм наконец-то приспособился к разряжённому воздуху.

Витина реакция на новость оказалась предсказуемой:

— Отлично. Этого мы и добивались. Завтра увеличим кардионагрузку.

Юра пожал плечами и отправился на поиски приключений, а Витя увязался следом. Грандиозных развлечений на базу всё ещё не подвезли, но уже знакомые легкоатлеты каждый вечер устраивали шашлыки и зазывали всех желающих внести посильный вклад в покупку очередного барашка. Так почему было не помочь хорошим людям?

Болтать с незнакомцами не очень хотелось, но Витя с поставленной задачей справлялся за двоих. А Юра жевал сочное мясо и краем уха прислушивался к разговорам.

— Сколько тебе лет? — интересовался жилистый мужик, вроде бы марафонец, который на вид был раза в два старше Юры. — Тридцать? И уже тренер.

— Почти тридцать три, — смеялся в ответ Витя, предположение ему определённо льстило. Всё-таки к своей внешности он относился крайне болезненно. «Точно кризис среднего возраста», — решил про себя Юра. Но пока Витя не купил красный кабриолет, чтобы снимать старшеклассниц (или старшеклассников), всё было в порядке. — Профессиональный спорт жесток, я уже пять лет на пенсии.

— В хоккее ещё лет десять выходил бы на лёд, — гнул своё марафонец.

— А я и так ещё долго буду выходить, — не сдавался Витя, — вот с ним. — Он кивнул на сидевшего справа Юру. Юра согласно угукнул и отсалютовал полуобглоданным шампуром.

Со своей стороны он собирался приложить все возможные усилия, чтобы Витины планы воплотились в жизнь, потому что они целиком и полностью совпадали с его собственными.

В домик он ушёл первым, нарушать спортивный режим не было никакого желания. А уже лёжа в постели, подумал о том, что за прошедшую неделю никто не бросил в их сторону ни одного косого взгляда. Похоже, Витя переоценивал масштаб давнего скандала, и люди, не интересовавшиеся фигуркой, давно всё забыли, если вообще знали.

Юра взбил повыше подушку и закрыл глаза. Отабек обещал завтра прислать новую минусовку, наконец-то можно будет прогнать программу целиком и посмотреть, что получается. Бегать стало гораздо легче, наверное, после возвращения домой, он сможет уложиться в заданное время. И уживаться с Витей оказалось очень просто, они целую неделю просуществовали на одной территории без каких-либо скандалов и взаимных претензий. Жизнь определено налаживалась.

Под эти мысли Юра провалился в глубокий спокойный сон.

— Да! Именно об этом я и говорил. — Витина улыбка была такой ослепительной, что невольно захотелось улыбнуться в ответ. — Теперь у тебя есть возможность показать что-то кроме прыжков. В начале сезона будем зарабатывать баллы на компонентах, а не убивать тебя четверными.

И он был прав. Юра только что прогнал произвольную под свежую минусовку, а у него даже дыхание не сбилось. Понятно, что на льду всё будет сложнее, но факт оставался фактом — замедление темпа позволило сберечь силы и добавить выступлению выразительности.

— Когда вернёмся домой, хорошенько поработаем над твоими дорожками, чтобы...

Что именно следовало сделать с дорожками, Юра не узнал, потому что Витя вдруг замолчал, выудил из заднего кармана треников жужжащий мобильник и несколько секунд с застывшим выражением лица пялился на экран. Когда же он наконец ответил на звонок, голос его звучал совершенно обычно.

— Привет. Да, помню. Конечно, я там буду. Как раз успеваю вернуться, никаких проблем. Увидимся.

На время разговора Юра отвернулся к окнам, и хотя он не слышал Витиного собеседника, общий смысл был предельно ясен. А Витя, после того как повесил трубку, лишь подтвердил его подозрения.

— В следующую среду к полудню нужно будет подъехать в Петроградский ЗАГС, чтобы подписать документы и получить свидетельство о разводе.

— Вот так просто, без суда?

Витя криво усмехнулся, по инерции попытался откинуть со лба всё ещё не отросшую чёлку и кивнул:

— Без суда. Совместных несовершеннолетних детей нет. Претензий у обеих сторон нет. Всё будет быстро и безболезненно.

Юра не был уверен, что сам он смог бы так запросто отказаться от приличного куска своей жизни, но если Витя считал, что всё идёт, как надо...

— Не делай такое лицо. — Тот словно услышал его мысли. — Ничего страшного не произошло. Я просто вернулся туда, откуда начинал. Но с небольшим бонусом в виде жизненного опыта.

Юра на это только дёрнул плечом и отошёл на исходную, чтобы ещё раз повторить спорный момент будущей программы. 

Витя был взрослым и условно разумным человеком. Если происходящее было для него приемлемым, то кто ж ему доктор? 

Июнь едва перевалил за середину, а южное лето уже было в разгаре, и солнце заливало лучами всё вокруг. На исходе второй тренировочной недели Юра рассматривал собственное отражение в зеркальной стене танцевального класса и довольно ухмылялся. Ему определённо нравились изменения, произошедшие с его телом. От вездесущего солнца чуть потемнела кожа, мышцы на руках проступили чётче, чёрная борцовка открывала отличный вид на крепкие плечи. Он задрал майку повыше и придирчиво изучил рельеф пресса, потом крутнулся на пятках и попытался оценить спину, когда со стороны двери раздалось:

— Отлично выглядишь! А ещё сомневался в моих методах.

Витя подошёл ближе и тоже уставился в зеркало. Юра перехватил взгляд, в котором на долю секунды мелькнуло странное выражение, но не успел его распознать. А в следующее мгновение Витя самодовольно улыбнулся, и ничего подозрительного в его глазах больше не светилось.

— Даже думать не хочу о том, сколько теперь вешу, — скривился Юра и одёрнул майку. — Я не то что прыгнуть, я вращение выполнить не смогу.

Витя на это лишь беззаботно отмахнулся и направился к ноутбуку, привычно лежавшему на полу возле окна.

— Сейчас у тебя нормальный тренировочный вес. К началу соревнований немного скорректируем, и будешь выстреливать как из пушки.

Юра неотрывно следил за ним в отражении. Вот Витя опустился на корточки, разбудил уснувший ноутбук и принялся перебирать плейлист — ничего необычного. И всё-таки едва уловимое напряжение в его фигуре будило смутные подозрения. Слишком ровная спина, неестественно склонённая голова, преувеличенная сосредоточенность — он всем своим видом изображал, что спокоен и всё в порядке. И кстати, незагоревший след от обручального кольца давно исчез с безымянного пальца, словно ничего и не было.

«И что же тебя зацепило?» — мысленно поинтересовался Юра у Витиной топорщившейся чёлки, но ответа, разумеется, не получил. А Витя в конце концов распрямился и ослепительно улыбнулся:

— А теперь — танцы!

Самолёт прокатился по рулёжной дорожке и замер в начале взлётно-посадочной полосы, взревели двигатели, салон мелко затрясся, мимо иллюминаторов потянулся пейзаж.

Две недели назад Юра думал, что будет с нетерпением ждать возвращения в Питер. А сейчас он смотрел на разметку, всё быстрее и быстрее исчезавшую под крылом, и не испытывал никакого воодушевления.

Витя, прикрыв глаза, сидел в соседнем ряду полупустого салона и явно планировал отрубиться, не дожидаясь взлёта. Пожалуй, это было самым верным решением. Но Юра почему-то не мог оторвать взгляда от светлых ресниц и чуть отросшей чёлки. Хотелось пересесть ближе, запустить пальцы в волосы на затылке, притянуть голову к себе на плечо и следующие три с половиной часа слушать ровное дыхание. И соприкасаться бёдрами. И гладить мягкие подушечки на ладони, расслаблено замершей на подлокотнике.

Странный приступ нежности смутил и заставил снова отвернуться к иллюминатору. Всё было очень, очень плохо. «Трахнуться и забыть» больше не казалось приемлемым вариантом. «Заявить свои права и забрать в безраздельное владение» с некоторых пор выглядело крайне привлекательно, но вряд ли Витя согласился бы на подобное. Значит, оставался единственный выход — долго и нудно выстраивать отношения, пробираться на ощупь и учиться на ходу. И надеяться, что все усилия не пойдут прахом. О, как же он ненавидел неопределённость!

Юра вздохнул и тоже закрыл глаза. Он всегда умел выделять главное из важного и прекрасно понимал, что первая любовь была безусловно важным, но не главным в его жизни.

Результаты первого контрольного взвешивания оказались шокирующими, для Юры — так точно. На следующий после возвращения день он брёл по безлюдному коридору легкоатлетического манежа следом за Витей и изливал своё возмущение его затылку:

— Четыре килограмма! — Он не видел Витиного лица, но был уверен на все сто, что тот ухмылялся. — Подо мной лёд треснет и лезвия погнутся.

— Не преувеличивай. Вес едва дотягивает до нормы твоей возрастной группы.

— Да? А прыгать мне как? С выброса? — Юра и не думал униматься. — Выйдешь на поддержку? Опыт-то у тебя уже есть.

Витя через плечо бросил на него нечитаемый взгляд, но подначку проигнорировал и напомнил, зачем они здесь.

— Сейчас разминка, потом — пять попыток. С перерывами, разумеется. Если хотя бы трижды уложишься во время — всё было не зря. Завтра на льду сам в этом убедишься.

Завтра была среда, а значит — встреча с уже-почти-что-бывшей супругой и развод. Юра небезосновательно опасался, что прямо со ступенек ЗАГСа Витя уйдёт в запой. Два месяца назад, после расставания и переезда в старую квартиру, он основательно бухал. Наверное, нужно было что-то сказать, как-то поддержать. Но как? Юра чуть ускорился, поравнялся с ним и пошёл в ногу.

— Я завтра сам справлюсь, занимайся своими делами, — предложил он, помолчал, но всё-таки не удержался и с непонятной надеждой в голосе уточнил, — ты же будешь в порядке?

А Витя удивлённо глянул в ответ и пожал плечами:

— Конечно буду и на вечернюю тренировку приду, даже не надейся откосить.

Юра на это только презрительно фыркнул. Как будто он когда-нибудь халтурил!

Следующие полтора часа он тянулся, разминался, бегал, снова тянулся и с каждой минутой всё отчётливее осознавал, что двигаться стало невероятно легко. Прорезиненная дорожка сама собой укладывалась под кроссовки, тело рвалось вперёд, не встречая сопротивления, воздух словно под напором наполнял лёгкие.

Витя стоял на линии старта с секундомером в руке и чёртовым блокнотом подмышкой. И с каждым кругом, его улыбка становилась всё более самодовольной.

— Три тридцать четыре, — объявил он после очередного финиша. — Отличный результат! На этом сворачиваемся.

Юра поднял руку, показывая, что услышал, и перешёл на восстанавливающий дыхание бег трусцой. По всему выходило, что он не зря две недели болтался в горах. Сегодня вместо пяти попыток он пробежал дистанцию семь раз. И даже на последнем забеге с запасом уложился в отведённое время. Результаты были на лицо.

Да, именно результаты, во множественном числе. Помимо очевидно прокачанной физухи, Юра от поездки получил кое-что ещё. Ощущать затылком долгие задумчивые Витины взгляды оказалось... приятно. Он не был уверен в причинах такого пристального внимания и планировал разобраться с этим в ближайшее время.

Когда до финиша оставалось метров двадцать, Юра перешёл на шаг, в несколько резких движений стянул прилипшую к телу майку, вытер ею пот с лица и шеи и закинул на плечо, пальцами зачесал назад влажные волосы.

Он даже не пытался рисоваться или что-то изображать. Это было и не нужно. Витя смотрел прямо на него и не думал отводить взгляд. Юра со злой радостью решил: «Вот ты и попался!»

Но когда он подошёл и встал напротив, с самым независимым видом сложив руки на груди и вдёрнув подбородок повыше, то услышал:

— К вечеру ты, весь такой красивый, будешь в топе Твиттера и Инстаграма. — Витя довольно скалился и, не особо церемонясь, тыкал пальцем куда-то влево. Юра проследил направление и раздражённо скрипнул зубами. Какого хрена здесь забыли долбаные школьницы, разве им не полагалось сидеть сейчас на уроках? Ах да, летние каникулы. Интересно, как давно их снимали?

— Лилия тебя неплохо выдрессировала, — продолжал веселиться Витя, — ни одного плохого слова о фанатах вслух!

Юра кинул на него раздражённый взгляд и принялся натягивать футболку обратно, узкая шмотка ни в какую не желала надеваться на влажное тело, но он справился, снова глянул на девчонок и с кислой миной показал им «викторию». Радостный визг он предпочёл проигнорировать, а Витя одобрительно кивнул.

Ничего, решил Юра, мы к этому ещё вернёмся.

На следующий день Витя появился на катке как ни в чём не бывало. Юра в этот момент уже направлялся на лёд, он успел размяться и как раз наклонился, чтобы снять чехлы, когда из-за его спины послышалось жизнерадостное:

— Как настрой после двухнедельного перерыва? Чувствуешь дрожь в коленках?

Похоже, с разводом всё прошло гладко, и в запой никто не собирался.

Никакой дрожи в коленках, разумеется, у Юры не наблюдалось. Только радостное предвкушение и почти детский восторг от мысли: «Наконец-то!» Он даже не предполагал, что может так соскучиться по холодному воздуху катка и скользкой ненадёжной поверхности под ногами. Впрочем, Вите он об этом рассказывать не собирался. Тем более, что тот и сам всё прекрасно понимал.

— Чувствую, что если сейчас не сделаю ни одного нормального квада, то завтра буду искать нового тренера. Из-за твоей скоропостижной кончины. — С этими словами Юра наконец разогнулся, всунул чехлы в руки всё ещё радостно улыбавшемуся Вите и шагнул в проём калитки. Но Витя поймал его за локоть и покачал головой.

— Никаких квадов. Раскатывайся. Начинаем с контрольных упражнений.

И Юре ничего не оставалось, кроме как душераздирающе вздохнуть и подчиниться. После долгого перерыва в тренировках даже простое скольжение доставляло удовольствие, а набившие оскомину базовые элементы и вовсе казались маленьким чудом. Он едва успел как следует прочувствовать лёд, когда Витя скомандовал отбой и подозвал к себе.

— Всё отлично. — Он развернул перед Юрой свой блокнот, в котором был нарисован очередной кривоватый график. — Вся серия без спадов, наоборот, к концу ты немного прибавил. — Он отлистал десяток страниц и показал самый первый график. — Видишь разницу?

Юра согласно угукнул и потянул блокнот ближе к себе, чтобы ещё раз взглянуть на сегодняшние результаты. И он мог поклясться на чём угодно, что Витины пальцы оказались под его ладонью совершенно случайно и что он не собирался гладить их или тем более сжимать. Он просто пытался поймать блокнот, который вдруг покачнулся и начал падать. Вот только меньше чем через секунду блокнот валялся где-то под ногами, Юра растерянно смотрел на их сцепленные руки, а Витя даже не пытался высвободиться из его хватки. Отпускать его не хотелось, но и стоять посреди катка, держась за ручки, было глупо, так что Юра медленно разжал пальцы и нагнулся, чтобы поднять блокнот. Ему нужно было занять руки, которые, похоже, начинали жить собственной жизнью, и отвлечься от пристального изучающего взгляда.

— Хм, — задумчивый голос Вити нагнал его на середине движения, — всё забывал спросить, ты сейчас с кем-нибудь встречаешься?

Несколько недель назад он с такой же интонацией интересовался, что у Юры с армией. Врать было бессмысленно, поэтому Юра скрипнул зубами, выпрямился, впихнул блокнот ему в руки и глядя в сторону проворчал:

— Проблем не будет — нет у меня личной жизни.

Витя надолго замолчал. Юра успел добраться до бутылки с водой и сделать большой глоток, когда тот наконец произнёс:

— Может быть, так даже лучше.

Юра мрачно глянул на него, собираясь высказать всё, что он думал о тренерах, влезавших не в своё дело, но Витя потарабанил пальцами по губам и почти весело продолжил:

— А может быть, и нет. Время покажет. — И без перехода предложил, — давай пару раз прогоним программы.

Направляясь к центральному кругу, Юра размышлял, может, стоило прямо сейчас предложить стать его личной жизнью? Лет пять назад он, наверное, так бы и поступил.

И дальше всё продолжалось в том же духе. Юра тренировался и отдыхал, Витя следил за процессом. Совместная работа шла продуктивно, причин для недовольства у обеих сторон не наблюдалось. Глупые мысли из головы, конечно, никуда не делись, но Юра понимал — возможно, впервые в жизни — что тут был нужен хороший план. Напролом он уже попробовал, и результат ему не понравился.

В середине июля вместо летних сборов Витя отправил его на каникулы.

— Съезди к деду, а лучше к морю, — напутствовал он. — После твоего возвращения снова заберёмся в горы. К контрольным прокатам ты будешь полон сил. Вот тогда и начнём серьёзно работать.

Планы на сезон они тоже обсудили во всех подробностях. Цели и приоритеты были обозначены предельно чётко.

— Наша главная цель — Олимпиада, — вещал Витя. — Гран-при, Европа, национальные — это всё хорошо, но второстепенно.

Тут Юра начал было спорить и доказывать, что в деле покорения мира мелочей быть не может. Но тот только отмахнулся.

— Ты не будешь гробиться ради промежуточных результатов. И в любом случае попадёшь в сборную.

Такая постановка вопроса Юре решительно не понравилась.

— И давно ты стал таким продуманным? — зло поинтересовался он. — Сам всегда катал на пределе возможностей, чтобы быть лучше всех. А мне предлагаешь смухлевать и попасть на Олимпиаду не потому что заслужил, а потому что других кандидатов нет?

Витя смерил его тяжёлым взглядом.

— Именно потому, что я всегда катался на пределе человеческих возможностей, я, как тренер, запрещаю тебе повторять мои ошибки, — ответил он, чётко проговаривая каждое слово. — Бессмысленно выкладываться на полную там, где для победы хватит и четверти силы. Хочешь к двадцати пяти годам заработать титановый позвоночник и полимерные коленные чашечки?

Юра невольно посмотрел на его ноги, он точно знал, что титана и пластика в Витином организме было не больше чем у среднестатистического человека.

— У меня нет имплантов, — тут же подтвердил тот, — но только лишь потому, что я рано ушёл. Ещё пара-тройка лет — и превратился бы терминатора на минималках.

В его словах был здравый смысл, и этот смысл Юре решительно не нравился.

— Поначалу сделаем упор на твою пластику, — миролюбиво предложил Витя, — и координацию. Ты же не только прыгать умеешь, ты можешь быть очень артистичным. Тем более наши основные соперники тоже не будут убиваться на старте олимпийского сезона. Всё у нас получится! — Закончил он почти весело и уже привычно хлопнул его по плечу.

Убеждённым Юра себя не чувствовал, но решил дать Вите шанс. Только один. В конце концов, не было ничего страшного в том, чтобы продуть на первом этапе Гран-при. Ну, то есть даже мысль об этом казалась отвратительной, но он всё равно решил дать Вите шанс.


	3. Осень

_Hear the sound of the falling rain_  
_Coming down like an Armageddon flame_  
Green Day «Holiday»

Юра указательным пальцем выстукивал по бортику ритм своей короткой программы и бездумно скользил взглядом по заполненным трибунам. Витя в нескольких шагах позади него болтал с кем-то из коллег — внял-таки просьбе не доставать и отвалил до выхода на лёд. Всё, что нужно было обсудить, они уже обсудили, а пустой трёп только мешал.

Первый сезон с Витей начался там же, где начинался первый сезон без него — на Скейт Канада. Свой дебют здесь Юра помнил в подробностях: несгибаемую веру в собственные силы и отчаянное желание показать всему миру, на что способен.

Говоря откровенно, за пять лет ничего не изменилось, даже Леруа был на месте. Юра глянул через плечо и скривился — аж двое! Жеребьёвка подло подкинула ему в сегодняшние соперники и Джей-Джея, и его младшего братца (имя которого Юра не запомнил). Последний очень некстати заметил пристальный взгляд и подтолкнул старшего локтем. Отказывать себе в удовольствии Юра не стал и выдал в ответ самую паскудную ухмылочку из своего арсенала. Времена, когда его можно было вывести из себя парой слов, остались в далёком прошлом, теперь он сам умел коротким взглядом надолго сбивать соперникам настрой.

Повторения давнего провала не будет. Сегодня во второй разминке он катает первым, завтра — выйдет на лёд последним, и золото достанется ему, без вариантов. Леруа и прочие могут драться за утешительные призы, а Юра с интересом понаблюдает.

От кровожадных мыслей его отвлёк раскатистый бас:

— Виктор! Удели внимание своему ученику. Он же сейчас на нервах бортик погнёт.

Говорить тихо Челестино Чалдини, похоже, не умел в принципе. Юру всегда дико веселил контраст между монументальным Чао-Чао и его миниатюрными учениками. Японец, крутившийся сегодня рядом, исключением не оказался — вселенское равновесие в действии, не иначе.

Юра уже собирался послать ухмылочку и японцу, когда услышал абсолютно спокойное:

— Юра? Он в полном порядке.

От железобетонной уверенности, прозвучавшей в Витином голосе, губы словно сами собой растянулись в довольную улыбку. О, да! Юра, определённо, был в полном порядке.

Короткую он откатал хорошо, не потрясающе и даже не отлично, просто хорошо. Поэтому почти не расстроился, когда увидел свои оценки. Сидевший рядом Витя счастливо улыбался и приветливо махал рукой камерам, словно всё шло по плану. А когда после небольшой пресс-конференции они направились на трибуны, внезапно предупредил:

— Прежде чем начнёшь кричать, вспомни, где мы и зачем.

Юра не успел ничего ответить, потому что перевёл взгляд на огромный экран, висевший над ареной, и потерял дар речи. Мелкий Леруа как полоумный скакал по КиКу, его родители-тире-тренеры светились от гордости, а информационная строка внизу картинки сообщала, что только что был установлен новый рекорд соревнований — почти на пять баллов больше, чем получил Юра.

— Никто не будет убиваться на старте олимпийского сезона. — О, Юра не кричал, он даже голоса не повысил. Он просто слово в слово повторял вслед за Витей. — Поэтому для национальных стартов и канадского этапа мы упростим программы, ведь я без труда попаду и в сборную, и в финал Гран-при. Да? — Он резко развернулся к Вите и стиснул руки в кулаки, чтобы не вцепиться в лацканы его пиджака. Внезапно накатило непреодолимое желание посмотреть, как будет мотаться из стороны в сторону Витина голова, если хорошенько его потрясти, но Юра всё же сдержался и сипло закончил, — теперь что скажешь?

Витя слушал и благодушно улыбался, как будто ничего страшного не произошло, как будто события развивались в полном соответствии с его гениальным планом. И если это действительно было так, то Юра собирался прямо здесь и сейчас рассказать о том, что именно думал о его хреновом планировании. Но Витя его опередил.

— Марсель очень гибкий мальчик, — в его голосе промелькнуло нечто похожее на восхищение, и Юра мгновенно взбесился ещё больше. Какого хрена Витя запомнил имя мелкого ушлёпка? — Он выложился по полной ради этого результата и заслужил свой вечер триумфа, не считаешь? — Витя бросил на него хитрый взгляд и направился в сторону трибун. — Пойдём, посмотрим, что покажут остальные.

Юра скрипнул зубами и молча потащился следом. А когда они расположились на свободных местах, Витя склонился к нему и зашептал в ухо:

— На этом этапе единственная реальная угроза для нас — Леруа-старший. У него огромный опыт, отличная техника и сложные программы. Но он ещё не до конца восстановился после травмы. Младший хорош, но сложность его произвольной значительно уступает твоей, завтра ты от него и мокрого места не оставишь. У Чао-Чао тоже интересный ученик, хотя совсем без квадов — тебе не соперник. Американец неплох, но совершенно деревянный, на его фоне кореец кажется гуттаперчевым мальчиком, только прыгать не умеет. Думаю, на пьедестале почёта ты будешь стоять в окружении семейства Леруа.

Юра содрогнулся от вырисовывавшейся перспективы, а вовсе не из-за горячих влажных выдохов, щекотавших ухо и шею. Он усилием воли загасил внезапное и неуместное возбуждение, огненным валом прокатившееся по телу, и не мигая уставился на Джей-Джея, уже закончившего свой прокат и корчившегося в набивших оскомину ужимках. Ни одного чистого прыжка тот сегодня не посадил. Как ни крути, Витя кругом был прав, а продуманность его подхода попахивала грязной игрой. Это одновременно восхищало и жутко бесило.

— Если с такими соперниками я не возьму золото — это будет полный провал. — Юра покосился в его сторону. Витя наконец-то замолчал, отодвинулся и теперь сидел ровно, откинувшись на спинку сиденья. — Твой провал. Как тренера, — мстительно добавил Юра.

— Значит, я должен что-нибудь придумать, чтобы этого не случилось, — благодушно откликнулся Витя.

По результатам короткой Юра оказался на втором месте, в окружении семейки Леруа. Витя, чёртов пророк, до самого вечера оставался странно задумчив, только предупредил, что им нужно будет кое-что обсудить и что он зайдёт попозже.

После массажа Юра успел отлежаться в ванной, поужинать не выходя из номера и как раз собирался завалиться в постель, когда Витя, всё ещё облачённый в строгий костюм, возник на пороге с чёртовым блокнотом в руках.

— Ты же понимаешь, что твоя сегодняшняя короткая по сложности была равна программе Марселя Леруа? — поинтересовался он, устраиваясь в единственном в номере кресле.

Юра вернулся на кровать и скептически уставился в ответ. В начале лета они договорились, что начнут сезон без квадов, а потом, в зависимости от обстоятельств, будут увеличивать сложность программ. Неужели его урезанная короткая была не слабее той, которой он сегодня проиграл? Витя чуть подался вперёд и протянул ему развёрнутый блокнот.

— Посмотри.

Слева была расписана его программа: прыжки, вращения, дорожки и базовые оценки. Справа тоже было что-то знакомое, что-то, что он видел всего несколько часов назад.

— Его прокат, — недовольно скривился Юра, разница по базовым баллам выходила меньше одной десятой.

— Так почему же сегодня твой результат оказался на четыре целых и девяносто три сотых хуже? — Витя задумчиво постукивал пальцами по подлокотнику и явно ждал ответа. Работа над ошибками, чтоб её!

Юра вдохнул, снова уставился в блокнот и попытался собраться с мыслями. Во время своего выступления он думал о том, что если бы он катал нормальную программу, то вот здесь можно было бы сделать каскад четыре-три, вот тут — квад-флип, а в конце уйти в комбинированное вращение. В результате технические элементы оказались выполнены отлично, а вот создание нужного образа вышло на троечку.

— Я отвлёкся, упустил художественную составляющую, — в конце концов вслух признал он и с вызовом глянул на Витю.

А тот согласно кивнул, закинул ногу на ногу и подпёр голову одной рукой.

— Ты слишком напряжён. Начиная с контрольных прокатов в августе постоянно думаешь о чём-то постороннем, — сообщил он доверительным тоном. — Мне было бы очень интересно узнать, о чём же? Проблемы в личной жизни, м-м?

Этот разговор обещал быть долгим. И, в общем-то, был неизбежен как банкет по окончании соревнований. Юра раздражённо дёрнул плечом, забрался с ногами на кровать, усаживаясь по-турецки лицом к Вите, и огрызнулся:

— Нет у меня личной жизни. Я всегда такой. Ты просто забыл.

Витя отстранённо улыбнулся, словно мыслями был где-то далеко.

«Вот поэтому я такой, — зло подумал Юра, — потому что ты постоянно рядом, но как будто не здесь. А я уже и сам не знаю, чего хочу. От тебя. От себя. Без тебя. Или тебя — себе».

— Знаешь, в спорте высших достижений существует два противоположных взгляда на секс, — вдруг заговорил Витя, всё так же расфокусировано глядя перед собой. — Точнее, на секс перед соревнованиями. Помогает или мешает воздержание достижению лучших спортивных результатов? Однозначного ответа нет и быть не может. Слишком много влияющих факторов, начиная с того, есть ли у спортсмена постоянный партнёр и насколько близкие отношения с ним связывают, и заканчивая личными тараканами каждого.

Витя ненадолго замолчал, а Юра от удивления распахнул глаза и попытался понять, что за странный разговор тот затеял.

— Некоторые борцы, тяжелоатлеты и марафонцы утверждают, что воздержание позволяет им не распыляться по пустякам, сконцентрироваться на цели и неуклонно двигаться к победе. А пловцы и теннисисты, наоборот, говорят, что секс — лучшая разминка перед соревнованиями. Перед тем как сборная Франции по футболу впервые стала чемпионом мира, её игроки в течении нескольких недель тренировались на закрытой военной базе, куда не пускали даже жён, не говоря уже о девушках из эскорта. Но кто возьмётся утверждать, что именно воздержание помогло французам завоевать золото?

Витя снова замолчал. Пауза затягивалась.

— Или я чего-то не понимаю, или одно из двух, — подал голос Юра. Он ненавидел чувствовать себя сбитым с толку, поганее было только проигрывать. — Ты сейчас предлагаешь что-то конкретное?

Витя как будто очнулся, заморгал, посмотрел на него в упор и широко улыбнулся.

— Просто подумал, воздержание мы с тобой уже попробовали — результат получился не очень. Может, стоит попробовать секс? Вдруг ты сумеешь расслабиться и завтра покажешь судьям, что твои выступления — это не только прыжки и вращения.

По ощущениям — ему только что с размаху прилетело в челюсть. За свою жизнь Юра несколько раз серьёзно дрался и знал, каково это. В голове зашумело, и зрение поплыло в сторону. Это что, была какая-то грёбаная шоковая терапия? Он стиснул кулаки и, глядя Вите в лицо, твёрдо повторил свой вопрос:

— Ты предлагаешь что-то конкретное?

— Да, — кивнул тот, — пару месяцев назад ты тоже предлагал, но тогда мне это показалось не совсем уместным.

— И что же с тех пор изменилось? — Юра очень старался оставаться зрелым и спокойным, хотя ему второй раз за вечер хотелось схватить Витю за грудки и трясти так сильно, чтоб его голова болталась из стороны в сторону. Грёбаный мудак со своими грёбаными играми был в шаге от того, чтобы доиграться!

А Витя как ни в чём не бывало легко поднялся с кресла, от души потянулся и снял пиджак.

— Во-первых, я развёлся, — ответил он, повесил пиджак на спинку кресла, расправил лацканы. — Во-вторых, ты вырос разумным человеком, способным прислушиваться к чужим желаниям. Это подкупает.

Юра медленно переваривал услышанное. То есть он прошёл какую-то тупую проверку на вшивость, и теперь ему предлагали секс без обязательств — именно то, о чём он мечтал. Раньше. До того как решил, что хочет Витю в безраздельное пользование.

А что если они трахнутся, и его дурацкая влюблённость наконец-то рассосётся. Нет, упускать такую возможность он не собирался ни при каких обстоятельствах. Но условия сделки стоило обговорить заранее.

— Ты сказал, что не спишь со знакомыми парнями. Меня ты знаешь уже лет десять. В чём подвох? — Юра прищурился и уставился на Витю, ожидая ответа. А тот подошёл вплотную к кровати, опёрся руками о покрывало по обе стороны от Юриных бёдер, склонился к самому лицу, заставляя запрокинуть голову, и доверительно сообщил:

— Похоже, я не очень-то принципиальный. И уж точно не железный. У меня давно никого не было, а ты определённо в моём вкусе.

Ну что ж, это хотя бы было честно. Юра ухмыльнулся и медленно облизнулся, Витя послушно проследил взглядом за его языком. По крайней мере, о причинах он не врал, он действительно хотел. «С этим уже можно работать», — мысленно повторил Юра любимую присказку бывшего тренера.

— Это разовая акция? — Он даже не пытался отодвинуться, слова осели на Витиных губах, таких сладких на вид.

— Юра, ты слишком усложняешь. — Витя с безграничным терпением смотрел ему в глаза. — Сейчас я тебе отсосу, потом ты ляжешь спать. С остальным разберёмся позже.

Звучало приемлемо, поэтому Юра, не отводя взгляда и не разгибая ног, упал на спину и заложил руки за голову.

— Отличная растяжка, — похвал Витя. Колени остались широко раскинутыми, пижамные штаны натянулись на бёдрах, но даже так ткань не скрывала, насколько Юра был заинтересован в происходящем. — И стояк просто замечательный.

Ну, стесняться тут было некого, тем более что стояк и впрямь был замечательным.

Витя ухватил его за щиколотки, заставил выпрямить ноги и, не отводя взгляда от лица, потянул штаны вниз, пока те не повисли на одной стопе. Юра подёргал ногой, сбрасывая их окончательно. А Витя довольно ухмыльнулся, подтянул его к краю кровати, встал между разведённых бёдер, и принялся раздеваться сам. Развязал узел и вытянул галстук из-под воротничка, щёлкнул запонками и отбросил их куда-то за спину, закатал рукава и расстегнул верхние пуговицы рубашки.

Юра пытался наблюдать молча, но это было выше его сил.

— Ты как будто к операции готовишься, — не выдержал он и коленом подтолкнул Витю в бок.

— Скорее, к торжественной трапезе, — подмигнул тот и опустился перед кроватью на колени.

Юра приподнялся на локтях и вытянул шею. Он собирался контролировать происходящее, но Витя не оставил ему и шанса — погладил чётко проступившие тазобедренные косточки, демонстративно облизал губы и, не теряя времени даром, насадился ртом на член, вобрал до середины ствола, чуть замешкался, а потом сглотнул и легко пропустил в горло. И всё это не разрывая зрительного контакта. Ни один из них ни на секунду не прикрыл глаз.

Витя помедлил, позволяя посмаковать восхитительное обволакивающее давление, потом тягучим движением качнулся назад и вверх, почти выпустив член изо рта. Юра кожей почувствовал его вдох — поток прохладного воздуха ощущался остро и даже мучительно, колкие мурашки разбежались от паха по бёдрам и животу, прошлись щекоткой по яйцам. А потом член вновь погрузился в обжигающее тесное горло, ещё глубже, чем прежде. Юра издал какой-то совершенно идиотский полузадушенный писк и беспомощно прикрыл глаза, смотреть на то, как Витины губы растянулись вокруг него, оказалось невыносимо. А Витя, словно издеваясь, снова выпустил его член изо рта, отодвинулся и самым невинным тоном предложил:

— Расскажи, как тебе больше нравится?

К светской беседе Юра был сейчас совершенно не расположен, поэтому послал Вите убийственный взгляд из-под ресниц. Витя, как обычно, не впечатлился. Он кончиками пальцев поглаживал его колом стоявший член, ласкал уже проступившую и ритмично пульсировавшую венку и ждал ответа.

— Мне нравится, когда сосут душой и знаешь, ну... как-то активнее. — Юра очень старался, чтобы голос звучал ровно, а вышло всё равно как в грёбаной порнушке, с придыханием и сиплыми постанываниями.

— М-м-м, — в Витином взгляде плясали черти, когда он высунул язык и демонстративно облизал по кругу головку, позволяя капле слюны стечь вниз по стволу, — с душой, говоришь? Можно попробовать.

Он открыл рот шире, повернулся так, чтобы головка Юриного члена упёрлась в щёку изнутри, позволил ей поелозить по гладкой влажной изнанке его рта, а потом — выскользнуть, и засосал обратно, даже не пытаясь помочь себе руками. Юра беспомощно наблюдал и тихо постанывал, не отдавая себе отчёта в том, что половину странных звуков, заполнивших комнату, издавал он сам. Когда его член в очередной раз толкнулся в Витину щёку, он протянул руку и заворожённо погладил надувшуюся округлость, со странным трепетом ощущая подушечками пальцев, как колется едва заметная светлая щетина, а головкой — давление собственной руки.

Витя покорно позволял ему делать всё, что заблагорассудится, только следил из-под прикрытых век и шумно сглатывал набегавшую слюну.

Отчаянно хотелось кончить, но ещё больше хотелось продержаться подольше, чтобы забрать себе как можно больше этих потрясающих ощущений, насытится ими с запасом, чтобы воспоминаний хватило надолго. Юра всегда был жадным.

Он положил ладонь Вите на затылок и надавил, несильно, лишь намекнул, чего бы ему хотелось. И Витя снова послушно взял его на всю длину. От его покорности Юре напрочь снесло крышу. Он судорожно двигал бёдрами и не мог отвести взгляда от того, как его член раз за разом исчезал между растянутых губ, чтобы уткнуться в нёбо, скользнуть по нему глубже и, преодолевая слабое сопротивление, протиснуться в горло. И как будто этого было недостаточно, Витя раз за разом сглатывал и что-то бормотал, добавляя стимуляции, а у Юры из глаз сыпались искры.

Всего этого оказалось слишком. Слишком внезапно. Слишком интенсивно. Слишком долгожданно.

И хотя это Витя сидел у его ног, это Витины губы растянулись вокруг его члена, Юра словно попался на крючок. На грёбаный гарпун, с которого вряд ли удалось бы сорваться. Образ вышел ярким, но не принёс с собой ни капли страха или отторжения. Наоборот, возбуждение перелилось через край, и Юра отчаянно забился как рыба в сетях, не в силах больше терпеть.

Он попытался ухватить Витю за волосы, чтобы хоть как-то притормозить творившееся безумие, но тот совсем недавно подстригся, и пальцы беспомощно соскальзывали с коротких прядей.

Витя не отпустил его до самого конца. Пока Юра не выплеснулся и не затих, придерживал за бёдра, а потом долго откашливался, отфыркивался и облизывался, всё так же сидя на полу между его ног.

— Давно не практиковался, — словно извиняясь признался он и наконец-то поднялся с колен.

Юра потянулся к его ширинке, чтобы оказать посильную помощь, но вдруг замер посередине движения и неверяще уставился на влажное пятно на Витиных брюках, а тот проследил его взгляд и безо всякого смущения расслабленно хихикнул:

— Что? Ты слишком вкусно стонал. Кто бы удержался?

Продолжая тихо посмеиваться, Витя принялся собирать разбросанную по полу одежду. Юра сидел на краю кровати и размышлял, нужно ли сейчас что-нибудь ему сказать. Интересно, как бы Витя отреагировал, если бы он выдал что-то вроде: «Спасибо за классный минет», хотя правдивее было бы: «Это был самый охуенный отсос в моей жизни». Но последнее он ни за что не произнёс бы вслух. Потом он пытался подумать: «Ура! Сбылась мечта всей жизни, я трахнул Виктора Никифорова!», и никакого отклика на это не пришло, как будто всё произошедшее было обычным делом, не стоившим никакого внимания. Мысли лениво перетекали одна в другую, и неизвестно сколько ещё Юра мог бы медитировать на пустоту, как вдруг ему в голову прилетели пижамные штаны.

— Сука! — Для перехода в состояние берсерка ему хватило доли секунды. — Я тебя в рот выебу!

Он хотел зашвырнуть штаны обратно, но скандалить с голой задницей было глупо, поэтому он натянул их и злобно уставился на Витю.

— Ты только что, — как ни в чём не бывало откликнулся тот. И это прозвучало так спокойно и обыденно, что сжигавшая Юру ярость мгновенно остыла до комнатной температуры.

Оказывается, пока он зависал, Витя привёл себя в порядок и теперь задумчиво оглядывал номер. Видимо, ничего подозрительного не обнаружил, потому что направился к двери, посоветовав на прощание:

— Хорошенько выспись, завтра будет длинный день.

Юра согласно угукнул одновременно со звуком закрывшейся двери и поплёлся в ванную. Не взирая на общую бредовость ситуации, в голове было чисто, а на душе спокойно, как уже давно не бывало. Секс всегда был для него лучшим успокоительным.

На обратном пути к кровати он погасил свет и тут же наступил голой ногой на что-то мелкое, но очень твёрдое. В неярком свете прикроватной лампы поблёскивала Витина запонка.

— Сука! — уже беззлобно ругнулся Юра и пожил её на тумбочку.

Если завтра он продует из-за травмированной пятки, то виноват в этом будет только Витя. Потому что нехрен раскидывать свои брюлики по номерам будущих чемпионов.

Разумеется, никакая травма ему не грозила, но в собственной кровати Юра имел право фантазировать о чём угодно.

На следующее утро он сидел напротив Вити, азартно расправлявшегося со своим завтраком, и постепенно осознавал, что одного отсоса слишком мало для того, чтобы успокоиться и забыть. Мечта сбылась, но теперь хотелось заполучить больше.

«Когда соревнования закончатся, предложу нормально перепихнуться», — решил Юра и тоже принялся за еду.

— Хорошо спал? — поинтересовался Витя между глотками кофе. — Выглядишь отдохнувшим.

Юра кивнул, спал он действительно хорошо. Витя, судя по довольной роже и искрившемуся взгляду, тоже не страдал ночью от моральной дилеммы «допустимо ли трахаться с учеником». А значит, у Юры был неслабый шанс развести его на секс ещё раз.

— Почему мне кажется, что прямо сейчас ты планируешь массовый геноцид? — Витя откровенно веселился, и Юра вместо ответа показал ему средний палец.

Никакого массового геноцида он на сегодня не планировал, разве что собирался размазать по льду парочку отдельно взятых канадцев, но даже это — строго в рамках правил международных соревнований.

Позже, перед началом открытой тренировки, Витя снова поинтересовался его самочувствием.

— Нормально всё, чего привязался! — не выдержал настойчивой заботы Юра и уже хотел рвануть на лёд, но Витя придержал его за рукав и вкрадчиво предложил:

— Если хочешь, можешь похвастаться парой-тройкой квадов или каким-нибудь симпатичным каскадом. — И хитро подмигнул.

Юра замер, пристально всмотрелся в его прищуренные глаза и медленно кивнул, в очередной раз подумав о том, как бесконечно далёк был реальный Витя от образа, созданного им же самим для прессы и фанатов. Ни разу не плюшевый зайчик.

Во время вчерашнего выступления Юра не показал и половины из того, что мог бы показать. К тому же за два последних года соперники начали забывать о том, кто такой Юрий Плисецкий. И сейчас определённо настало время, напомнить им об этом.

Юра от души рассмеялся, Витины методы нравились ему всё больше и больше.

— Мы с тобой — идеальная пара, — сообщил он, имея в виду ровно то, что сказал, и отправился воплощать тренерский замысел в жизнь.

Канадское золото Юра забрал не напрягаясь.

— Ты всё же нашёл своё вдохновение, — сказал Джей-Джей, пожимая ему руку после награждения, — твои выступления очень изменились.

Юра в ответ ухмыльнулся, а про себя подумал: «Если бы ты только знал!» Впрочем, обсуждать внезапно обретённое вдохновение он пока что не решался даже с Отабеком. А Джей-Джей ему и другом-то никогда не был, Юра совсем недавно перевёл его из категории «дико бесит» в категорию «можно вытерпеть».

— В следующий раз встретимся в финале. — Профессионально улыбнулся Джей-Джей, кося взглядом в камеры.

— Там-то я тебя в винегрет и покрошу, — привычно попрощался Юра и отправился на поиски Вити.

Тот, как обычно, обнаружился в окружении журналистов. Юра обогнул стихийную пресс-конференцию по широкой дуге и скрылся в раздевалке. На сегодня с него было довольно фотовспышек, поздравлений и оваций. Он был бы совсем не прочь продолжить с того места, на котором они с Витей вчера остановились, но сомневался, что тот согласится вот так запросто, без приближавшегося важного проката.

Юра успел переодеться, собрать вещи и позалипать в Инстаграм, когда Витя наконец-то появился в раздевалке и с порога заявил:

— Думаю, нужно изменить твой костюм для показательной.

Юра едва успел подхватить телефон, от неожиданности выскользнувший из пальцев, и зло уставился в ответ, а Витя, не обратив никакого внимания на его недовольство, подошёл ближе, устроился рядом на лавке и воодушевлённо продолжил:

— Уберём блёстки с пиджака или вообще уберём пиджак. Наденешь мой тёмно-синий жилет. Да, так будет лучше всего. Галстук распустим. И ты станешь таким... чуть растрёпанным, немного усталым, но очень довольным.

— Качественно выебанным, — без задней мысли ляпнул Юра, а Витя уставился на него, широко распахнув глаза и приоткрыв рот. Пауза затягивалась, Юра заёрзал на лавке. Походу, его предложение прозвучало как приглашение. Несколько минут назад он раздумывал над тем, как бы подкатить к Вите, стоило ли удивляться, что язык сработал быстрее мозга. Только его рвения, видимо, не оценили.

— Да, — наконец осторожно согласился Витя, всё так же не отводя от него удивлённого взгляда. — Именно это я и имел в виду.

Ну и что это значило? «Пойдём потрахаемся!» или «Отвали, благотворительность закончилась вчера»?

— Завтра у тебя показательные, — тем временем продолжил Витя, — поэтому нам всё же не стоит...

Чего? Юра уставился на него, пытаясь понять, не ослышался ли. А Витя поднялся с лавки и направился к выходу.

— И точно не стоит обсуждать подобное здесь, — бросил он через плечо уже совершенно другим тоном и распахнул дверь, за которой, к счастью, никого не оказалось, — идём, пора возвращаться в гостиницу.

Юра замер на лавке, ему потребовалась пара секунд, чтобы подобрать отвалившуюся челюсть. Вот так. Не надо было строить и развивать отношения. Не надо было ждать и добиваться. Вите просто захотелось секса, а Юра оказался в нужное время в нужном месте. И он точно не упустил бы возможность получить желаемое не напрягаясь. Он всегда был жадным и везучим!

Но завтра ничего интересного не произошло, потому что вначале Юра катал свою наспех обновлённую показательную, потом делал вид, что веселится на банкете, по окончании которого они с Витей отправились прямо в аэропорт.

Восьмичасовой перелёт до Цюриха Юра проспал, а во время пересадки на рейс до Питера, шагая по бесконечным коридорам терминала, он залип в телефон, раскалившийся от накопившихся за время полёта сообщений и уведомлений, и практически врезался в старого знакомого.

Кристофф Джакометти три года назад завершил карьеру. И с тех пор во всех интервью с неизменной тоской во взоре рассказывал, как невыносимо ему было кататься без Виктора. Юра не следил за бывшими соперниками, но почему-то именно Крис постоянно всплывал в его ленте избранного и, откровенно говоря, неслабо бесил своим вечно томным взглядом. Его зацикленность на Вите наводила на разные мысли. У Юры порой случались острые приступы ревности, ведь между этими двумя по-любому что-то было. Не могло не быть!

И даже сейчас он смотрел на то, как они обменялись рукопожатиями, хлопали друг друга по плечам, расцеловались в обе щёки, и был уверен на сто процентов — эти двое трахались. Раньше — так точно. И скорее всего прыгнули бы в одну койку и теперь, подвернись им такая возможность.

— Ты возмужал. — Оказывается, пока он мысленно кипел от ревности и ярости, Витя с Крисом наконец-то расцепились, и последний протянул ему руку для пожатия. — Не думал, что когда-нибудь скажу тебе это, но спасибо. За Виктора, — понизив голос, пояснил он на недоумённый Юрин взгляд. — Давно я не видел его таким живым. Похоже, рядом с тобой ему по-настоящему весело.

Витя на заднем плане поперхнулся и начал что-то говорить, но Юра не вслушивался. Он пристально смотрел Крису в глаза и прикидывал, как много тот мог понять за пять минут общения. Действительно ли они так откровенно палились? Или сказывался личный опыт? Так и не придя ни к какому выводу, Юра лишь многообещающе ухмыльнулся:

— Скоро всем станет ещё веселее.

Крис кинул на Витю удивительно понимающий, почти просветлённый взгляд, а на прощание пожелал:

— Удачи! Вам обоим.

— Сдаётся мне, что он только что от души тебе посочувствовал, — ворчливо сообщил Юра Витиному затылку.

— Не выдумывай. — Витя подхватил свою сумку и оглянулся на Юру, такой довольный, как будто выиграл Олимпиаду в третий раз. — Это же Крис! Он мог только искренне порадоваться.

— И всё-таки вы трахались! — пробормотал Юра себе под нос и направился следом за ним к выходу на посадку.

Три недели, отделявшие их от Кубка Ростелекома, пронеслись как одно мгновение. Юра тренировался, ел, спал и снова тренировался. Через пару дней после возвращения из Канады он всё-таки подкатил к Вите с предложением потрахаться, но в ответ получил насмешливый взгляд и совет набраться терпения. Зачем нужно было терпеть, Юра не понял, поэтому разозлился и послал его на хуй. Витя, похоже, ставил очередной грёбаный эксперимент.

В конце концов Юра поостыл и решил, что раз уж целью было его чемпионство, то можно потерпеть, увидеть результаты, а потом въебать или выебать, по ситуации. На этом он и успокоился.

В полном соответствии с Витиным замыслом его тело наливалось силой. И даже если впереди их поджидали неприятные неожиданности, пока что текущий сезон можно было считать одним из лучших в Юриной карьере. Третьим с списке лучших, после дебюта во взрослых и Олимпиады в Корее.

К тому же на Ростелеком в числе прочих распределился и Отабек. В Москве они должны были пересечься впервые, так что Юра с нетерпением ждал, когда наконец-то познакомит деда с лучшим другом.

И, если получится, с новым тренером. Или кем Витя ему теперь приходился? Уже не просто тренер, но ещё не совсем друг. Коллега? Слишком формально. Сослуживец? Смешно, они не в окопах. Соратник? Слишком идейно. Наставник? Вот бы увидеть выражение Витиного лица в тот момент, когда он его так представит.

Любовник? Юра покрутил слово так и эдак, звучало заманчиво. Но какие они, нахрен, любовники! Всё случилось один единственный раз, к тому же дед подобного не оценил бы.

— Деда, это мой Витя, — мысленно представил Юра и содрогнулся от колкой молнии, прострелившей его от затылка до пяток. Картина, возникшая перед глазами, оказалась болезненно яркой и желанной. Следом включилось критическое мышление, и воображаемый деда пошёл за ружьём.

Москва их встретила метелью. Город гнулся под порывами ветра и тонул в сугробах.

— Всё-таки Оля замечательный менеджер, — озвучил Витя их общую мысль, когда они наконец-то добрались до своего номера, одного на двоих, зато огромного. — Я даже не вспомнил о том, что кроме самолётов существуют ещё и скоростные поезда.

— Угу, — односложно согласился Юра, увлечённо роясь в своей сумке в поисках тёплых носков. Зная Витины организаторские способности, они до последнего ждали бы, пока возобновится авиасообщение, а потом наперегонки бежали по снежным заносам к «Мегаспорту».

— Здесь будет сложнее, — Витя вдруг оказался прямо за спиной. Когда он одёрнул сбившуюся на пояснице мастерку, Юра подскочил от неожиданности, и развернулся к нему лицом. — У тебя два серьёзных соперника, и они в прекрасной форме.

— Да, Отабек в этом сезоне крут. — Юра не кривил душой, он видел, что тот творил две недели назад во Франции, и от увиденного дух захватывало. А уже завтра они выйдут на один лёд, чтобы выяснить, кто лучше и сильнее. Не только между собой, на Ростелеком прилетел и чемпион всего-чего-только-можно последних двух лет.

Сайто Масаши? Масаси? Японские шипящие всегда ставили Юру в тупик, а в интернете имя писали и так и так — появился словно из ниоткуда три года назад и с тех пор, казалось, не спускался с пьедестала почёта, даже чтобы отлить. Отличая техника, потрясающая артистичность и очень качественный менеджмент быстро вознесли его на почти недосягаемую высоту.

«Вот завтра и посмотрим, чего ты стоишь, чудо-мальчик», — кровожадно ухмыльнулся Юра своим мыслям.

Справедливости ради, японца едва ли можно было назвать мальчиком, ведь он был на два года старше Юры, но казался таким эфемерно хрупким, что воспринимать его взрослым не выходило, хоть тресни.

— Как бы ты оценил сейчас своё состояние? — Вопрос отвлёк от воинственных мыслей, и Юра уставился на Витю, пытаясь понять, чего ему надо. — Физическое и эмоциональное. В целом?

Витя всё ещё отирался рядом и смотрел внимательно, даже пытливо.

— На семёрку, — решил Юра и тут же пояснил, — легко сделаю все стабильные квады, но без усложнений.

Витя покивал, задумчиво протянул:

— Для начала должно хватить, — и без паузы поинтересовался, — дедушка придёт посмотреть на твоё выступление?

Перевод темы оказался стремительным. Юра решил было, что их ждёт очередной долгий разговор, опустился на кровать и покачал головой:

— Нет. Ему уже трудно подолгу находиться не дома, он лучше по телевизору соревнования посмотрит. — И хотя Юра давно был взрослым и самостоятельным, всё равно каждый раз немного расстраивался из-за того, что деда не было на стадионе. — Я потом останусь с ним на пару дней.

Витя кивнул, принимая информацию к сведению и одновременно давая тренерское разрешение, и ушёл в ванную, а Юра вернулся к своим делам. Нужно было убедиться, что он не забыл ничего важного, потом переодеться и найти Отабека. Тот прилетел ещё два дня назад и уже несколько раз интересовался, где Юра и когда они смогут встретиться.

Витя, очевидно, ничего на сегодня не планировал, а сидеть в номере и наблюдать, как он дрыхнет или залипает в планшет, или занимается ещё какими-нибудь охрененно важными делами, отдавало нездоровой прилипчивостью. Изображать влюблённого идиота Юра не собирался, поэтому крикнул, что он ушёл, и вымелся в коридор.

В модной кофейне было многолюдно и шумно. За дальним столиком, отгороженным от остального зала резной деревянной ширмой, его ждал Отабек. Стоило Юре переступить порог, как он поднял руку, привлекая внимание и приветствуя одновременно. Юра махнул в ответ и направился к кассе, чтобы сделать заказ, а Отабек, похоже, пересел ближе к окну и полностью пропал из поля зрения.

— Хорошее место, — усевшись напротив похвалил Юра его выбор.

Отабек кивнул и признался:

— Мне нужно кое-что рассказать, не хочу, чтобы нам мешали. — В его голосе звучали подозрительные трагические нотки.

Юра насторожился, ему тоже было, чем поделиться, но Отабек выглядел почти несчастным — слишком уж непривычное было зрелище.

— Травма? — Это было первым пришедшим в голову и самым логичным объяснением всему происходившему. Ну а чем ещё можно было объяснить общую подавленность спортсмена накануне соревнований?

Отабек отрицательно мотнул головой и вздохнул. Юра похолодел, потому что тихий вздох в исполнении уравновешенного, всегда уверенного в своих силах Отабека показался душераздирающим. Но прежде чем он успел набросать кучу ещё более ужасающих предположений, Отабек признался:

— Мила предложила жениться на ней.

Повисла пауза. Юра переваривал новость и пытался понять, что не так, почему Отабек был расстроен? Ни единой идеи у него не появилось, поэтому он уточнил:

— Но ты же и сам хотел, разве нет? Или передумал?

Передумал? Звучало бредово! Это же Отабек, он в жизни никому не рассказал бы о своих планах, если бы не был в них железно уверен.

— Нет! — Отабек прикрыл лицо рукой, словно хотел спрятаться, и глянул на Юру сквозь пальцы. — Но она купила кольцо и встала на колено. При всех.

Очевидно, под «всеми» следовало понимать большую казахскую семью. Юра открыл рот, потом подумал и закрыл его обратно. Воображение медленными мазками рисовало эту замечательную картину, которая с каждой секундой становилась всё ярче и бесподобнее.

Вот Мила опустилась на одно колено, сказала что-то жутко романтичное и протянула кольцо. Она наверняка сделала это во время торжественного семейного ужина в честь очередной победы Отабека на соревнованиях. На такие праздники обычно собиралась вся родня: родители, братья, сестра, дяди, тёти, дедушки, бабушки. И эта толпа родственников, должно быть, просто охренела от произошедшего. Ещё бы! Отабека воспитывали в семье с традиционными ценностями: мужчина — глава семьи, женщина — хранительница очага, и всё такое. В этой системе координат не было места для девушки, делавшей предложение своему парню. Мила, по-любому, устроила для всех незабываемый вечер!

Юра ничего не мог с собой поделать, он правда пытался сдержаться, но это было выше его сил. Он затрясся от смеха и с трудом выговорил:

— Не обижайся, но это очень смешно!

Отабек убрал руку от лица и несколько секунд сверлил его неодобрительным взглядом, а потом тоже слабо улыбнулся.

— Сейчас — да, а тогда мне было не до смеха. — Он покрутил в руках чайную ложечку и принялся рассказывать. — Представь, Мила протягивает мне кольцо, вокруг повисает гробовая тишина, а я в ступоре, ничего не понимаю, знаю только одно, что если сейчас протуплю, то буду жалеть всю оставшуюся жизнь.

Отабеку явно было неловко рассказывать об этом, а уж чего ему стоило оказаться главным героем подобного представления, Юра не мог даже вообразить. Хихикать резко расхотелось. В жизни его друга произошло самое важное событие из всех возможных. Это было восхитительно. «Восхитительно ужасно и до отвращения приторно», — решил Юра. Но в чём-то это было даже завораживающе.

— Родня до сих пор шепчется за спиной, отец всё ещё не отошёл от шока, — тем временем продолжал рассказывать Отабек, — сестра за один вечер стала самой большой Милиной фанаткой, а мама готовит калым, потому что «за такую невестку ничего не жалко».

Последнюю фразу он произнёс фальцетом, видимо, изображая мать, получилось скорее забавно, чем похоже, и Юра снова хохотнул.

— Поздравляю! — Он протянул руку. — Вы красивая пара.

— Спасибо. — Отабек крепко пожал его ладонь и чуть смущённо признался, — мы решили пока не торопиться со свадьбой. Но всё равно, как будто гора с плеч свалилась.

Разговор плавно потёк дальше, всё же они слишком давно не виделись лицом к лицу, и тем для обсуждения накопилось достаточно. В какой-то момент Отабек спросил, как у Юры обстоят дела с новым тренером. И Юра вдруг понял, что не знает, что сказать.

— Всё нормально. — Он прокрутил кофейное блюдце по часовой стрелке, потом в обратном направлении. Пауза затягивалась, а Отабек смотрел внимательно, не спуская глаз. — Что?

— Что? — как эхо повторил тот.

Юра раздражённо отпихнул блюдце подальше, откинулся на спинку стула и сложил руки на груди.

— Я не знаю, — признался он. — У тебя бывало так, что ты мечтал о чём-то с детства, а когда наконец-то добился желаемого, оказалось, что этого мало, что ты всегда хотел больше, просто не отдавал себе в этом отчёта. И получается, что вроде и мечта сбылась, а вроде и полная лажа!

Всё-таки он не был готов рассказывать о том, как мечтал трахнуться с Витей, а когда это произошло, понял, что хочет не только секса. К тому же, как верно заметил сам Витя, не стоило вести подобных разговоров в месте, где кто угодно мог их услышать. Отабек, видимо, понял, что ничего конкретного от Юры не добьётся, и осторожно сказал:

— Ты изменился. Во время выступлений это очень заметно, — он помолчал, а потом качнул головой, как будто спорил с самим собой, — нет, не изменился, наоборот, стал таким, как раньше. Сильным. Смелым. Пылающим. — Юра запротестовал, ведь он всегда был таким, уж смелости и боевой ярости ему было не занимать, но Отабек коротким жестом остановил поток его возражений. — После Олимпиады, после того, как ты остался без тренера... — он замолчал, не сумев подобрать слов, но Юра и так понял, что имелось в виду.

После того, как дядя Яша вышел на пенсию, Юра словно лишился ориентира. Он продолжал движение, но из-за отсутствия чёткой цели постоянно кружил на месте, даже прилагая немыслимые усилия, не мог сдвинуться с мёртвой точки. А с Витей всё как будто встало на свои места, тот исподволь сумел справиться с его бушующей энергией и направить её в нужное русло. Как если бы...

— Он меня дрессирует, — Юра тоскливо озвучил осенившую его догадку, — реально, дрессирует как собаку.

— Он твой тренер, — Отабек пожал плечами и отпил из своей чашки, — так и должно быть.

Когда Юра наконец вернулся в гостиницу, Вити в номере не оказалось. Ждать его и нарушать режим перед началом соревнований было себе дороже, поэтому Юра завалился в кровать.

— Завтра поговорим, — пригрозил он тёмному потолку и закрыл глаза.

Юра собирался устроить разборки утром, не выходя из номера. Но будильник почему-то не сработал — а может, они его просто не услышали — и утро наступило гораздо позже, чем планировалось.

Пока Юра скакал на одной ноге вокруг кресла, пытаясь одновременно натянуть на себя штаны, носки и футболку, Витя сонно моргал на него со своей кровати. Кое-как справившись с одеждой, Юра швырнул в него тем, что первым подвернулось под руку.

— Собирайся! Мы уже опаздываем. — Свои вчерашние кровожадные планы он, разумеется, напрочь забыл.

Витя стянул с головы прилетевшую в него рубашку, уставился на неё так, словно это она была виновата во всех бедах человечества, и медленно со вкусом зевнул.

— До начала ещё пять часов. Мы всё успеем.

— Мы проспали разминку! — взвился Юра в ответ.

— И бог с ней, — равнодушно откликнулся Витя, — пусть соперники считают, что мы что-то задумали. И боятся.

Юра замер на месте и подозрительно на него покосился, а Витя как ни в чём не бывало продолжил:

— Сейчас позавтракаем, проверим костюм и ботинки, потом ты хорошенько разогреешься в зале. Тебе ведь не нужно по часу настраиваться или катать, чтобы почувствовать лёд, а значит, хватит и короткой разминки перед выступлением.

— Какой гениальный тренерский ход! — Не удержался Юра от подколки.

— Это здравый смысл и богатый жизненный опыт, который позволяет извлекать выгоду из любых ситуаций, — вернул шпильку Витя и наконец-то поднялся с кровати. — Когда-нибудь ты тоже научишься.

В общем, он снова оказался кругом прав. И это жутко бесило!

Где-то над головой оглушительно взревели трибуны, приветствуя очередного участника соревнований, вышедшего на лёд. Юра расставил ноги пошире, наклонился вперёд, дотянулся локтями до пола и замер, прислушиваясь к своему телу. Он действительно чувствовал себя отлично, внутри слабо подрагивало нетерпение. Очень скоро нервозность растворится в адреналине, оставив лишь жажду победы.

— Хорошо, что ты выходишь первым в своей разминке, — подал голос стоявший рядом Витя, — сможем спокойно понаблюдать за остальными.

И сделать выводы для произвольной. Хоть это не прозвучало вслух, Юра и сам понимал, что от его сегодняшнего выступления зависело, чем ему предстояло заниматься следующие несколько месяцев.

— Можешь попробовать третий вариант программы, если хочешь, если чувствуешь, что справишься, — вдруг предложил Витя.

От этой новости Юра немедленно распрямился и неверяще уставился на него, хитро поглядывавшего в ответ.

Серьёзно? Наконец-то можно было перестать играть в поддавки и показать хотя бы часть того, на что он способен? Но всё ещё только третий вариант. В запасе оставались два. Витя как будто услышал его мысли:

— Ты в хорошей форме, и соперники на этот раз интересные. Самое время продемонстрировать всем, насколько ты стал сильнее.

— Но ещё не время раскрывать все карты, — понимающе усмехнулся Юра.

Витя тоже улыбнулся и подмигнул:

— Вот видишь, мы уже начинаем понимать друг друга.

Через полчаса Юра смотрел на свои оценки и пытался отдышаться. Два квада во второй половине и завершившее программу сложное вращение дались ему не так легко, как он рассчитывал.

— Хорошо, очень хорошо, — Витя сидел рядом и жмурился от беспрерывных фотовспышек, — но со второй минуты ты отвлёкся и опоздал с заходом на лутц.

— Отвали, — отмахнулся Юра, — в бортик не вписался, значит, всё нормально.

— В бортик не вписался, — согласился Витя, — но потерял равновесие и коснулся льда рукой. Интересно, когда ты поймёшь, что я твой тренер, и начнёшь разговаривать со мной соответственно? — добавил он лёгким тоном.

«Когда ты начнёшь вести себя как тренер», — собирался огрызнуться Юра, но не успел. На льду появился Отабек, а его выступление хотелось посмотреть от начала и до конца, поэтому Юра оставил Витю разбираться с журналистами, а сам направился на трибуну.

У Отабека с прыжками и вращениями, как всегда, был полный порядок, а представление традиционно хромало, но программы, созданные специально для него, учитывали эту небольшую особенность.

Юра даже немного напрягся от мысли о том, что друг мог его обойти, и облегчённо выдохнул, когда на большом экране появились оценки — почти на балл ниже.

— Ха, — пробормотал Юра себе под нос. Зря Витя к нему цеплялся, даже после касания он остался лучшим.

Мысли об Отабеке и Вите вдруг напомнили о вчерашнем разговоре и о последовавшем открытии. Юра скрипнул зубами. Он же собирался разобраться с Витей и его грёбаными играми!

Он подскочил с места, но тут объявили выход японца. Этого соперника следовало изучить во всех подробностях, ведь с ним предстояло встретится ещё не раз. Не только в финале Гран-при и на мировом чемпионате. Уже совсем скоро их всех ждало главное событие в жизни каждого спортсмена — Олимпийские игры.

Японец оказался хорош, очень-очень хорош. Юра ревниво следил за его дорожками и прыжками, но придраться было не к чему. Ещё до объявления оценок стало понятно, что лидер соревнований сменился.

«Ничего, — думал Юра, глядя на то, как чудо-мальчик подбирает со льда плюшевого медведя, — завтра я от тебя мокрого места не оставлю».

На остальных можно было забить, главные соперники уже показали себя.

Витя, оказывается, вырвался из окружения журналистов и тоже сидел на трибуне на несколько рядов ниже. Юра как раз собирался поинтересоваться, какого, собственно, хрена происходит, но Витя не дал ему и рта раскрыть.

— Этот Сайто Масаси очень хорош, — слово в слово повторил Витя его собственную недавнюю оценку. — И программы у него по сложности превосходят твои, — он заинтересовано уставился на Юру, — ведь перенести все прыжки во вторую половину пока не получится, тебе всё ещё не хватает выносливости. Что будешь делать завтра?

— Выигрывать, — буркнул Юра и направился к выходу с ледовой арены.

Витя, как всегда, с лёгкостью увёл разговор в сторону, отвлёк внимание на насущные проблемы. А он с готовностью повёлся!

Юра сидел на своей кровати и злился. На себя. На Витю. На тупых уродов, пытавшихся хайпануть на полузабытом скандале.

Перед выходом из спорткомплекса какой-то козёл выкрикнул им в спины что-то о тренерах-пидарасах. Юра не успел разглядеть говорившего. Когда он развернулся с чётким намерением въебать, рядом оказались лишь несколько журналистов и Витя, который делал вид, что ничего не произошло, а чуть позже, когда они вернулись в номер, посоветовал и ему сделать то же самое.

— С технической стороны — всё хорошо, — Витя поставил видео с его сегодняшним выступлением на паузу, отложил планшет и посмотрел на Юру. — Ты рановато вышел из волчка, пару раз забыл о пространстве вокруг. И снова думал о чём-то отвлечённом, как сейчас, — добавил он, опёрся локтем о подлокотник кресла и пристроил щёку на раскрытой ладони, внимательно его разглядывая.

Ну, терпение у Юры закончилось ещё вчера.

— Какого хрена ты добиваешься?

Витя не пошевелился, лишь изобразил на лице абсолютное непонимание, и Юра взвился.

— Это какой-то грёбаный эксперимент? «Посмотрим, как Плисецкий запрыгает после минета». Получилось хорошо. А дальше что? Попробуешь меня выебать? Вдруг я после этого кваксели один за одним сажать начну.

Витя молчал и смотрел на него как на змею в террариуме, его взгляде Юре мерещился интерес вперемешку с брезгливостью, и от этого злость превратилась в натуральную ярость. Он, пожалуй, разнёс бы номер, по крайней мере, телевизор из окна точно выбросил бы. Но тут Витя заговорил.

— Юра, какой же ты эгоцентрик! — сказал он и сокрушённо покачал головой. — Ты уверен, что весь мир вращается вокруг и ради тебя одного. Тебе даже в голову не приходит, что у меня могут быть свои причины, чтобы что-то делать или не делать.

— И что же это за охуенно важные причины, из-за которых ты сперва кончаешь с моим членом во рту, а потом бегаешь от меня как от чумного! — вызверился Юра.

Витя смерил его задумчивым взглядом, потарабанил пальцами по подлокотнику кресла, но всё-таки ответил:

— У меня были проблемы со здоровьем. Я хотел узнать результаты обследования, прежде чем давать тебе, да и себе, надежду на что-то большее.

Эффект от признания оказался покруче ведра ледяной воды, опрокинутого за шиворот. Всю его жизнь Витя постоянно был в поле зрения. Сияющий, несокрушимый, он заслонял собой половину неба, у него не могло быть проблем со здоровьем, он же вечный! Юра поймал себя на желании сорваться с кровати, кинуться к нему и начать ощупывать, чтобы убедиться, что всё в порядке. Он с трудом погасил странный порыв, прекрасно понимая, что все его мысли и чувства Витя считал на раз.

— Не нужно делать такое лицо, — спокойно посоветовал тот, — я в полном порядке, небольшие возрастные изменения, не более того.

— Мог бы просто сказать, что у тебя не стоит, и не ебать мне мозги, — мрачно пошутил Юра и немного расслабился. Похоже, прямо сейчас Витя умирать не собирался. — Раз ты в порядке, то что дальше?

— Дальше... — Витя сделал вид, что глубоко задумался. — Завтра ты откатаешь произвольную, потом мы вернёмся в Питер, я приглашу тебя на ужин, а там — посмотрим по ситуации. Ты же любишь экспромты.

Звучало приемлемо, пожалуй, это был самый разумный вариант, но лёгкое разочарование мешало принять ситуацию как есть.

— Значит никакого вдохновляющего на подвиги отсоса сегодня не будет? — Юра очень старался произнести это скучающим тоном, но прозвучало почти обиженно.

— Ну, — Витя окинул его внимательным взглядом и понимающе ухмыльнулся, — удиви меня завтра, в долгу не останусь.

— Серьёзно, секс как мотивация? — Звучало до смешного пошло, подобного он от Вити никак не ожидал. — Отличный тренер, самые передовые методики!

Юра постарался вложить в голос как можно больше сарказма, но Витя и не думал обижаться. Он просто расхохотался в ответ и подмигнул:

— Индивидуальный подход к каждому ученику.

На этом конфликт был исчерпан.

Поставленную тренером задачу Юра провалил. Ну, он считал, что провалил, потому что на шее у него висело серебро. Золото предсказуемо досталось чудо-мальчику. Отабек безэмоционально позировал с бронзой. Когда все положенные протоколом слова были сказаны, а вал вспышек пошёл на убыль, он подошёл к Юре.

— С возвращением. Я почти забыл, как страшно выходить с тобой на один лёд. — Сказано это было убийственно серьёзно, человек несведущий решил бы, что Юра регулярно ломает соперникам ноги. Вот и японец подозрительно косился в их сторону, хотя вряд ли понял хоть слово.

— В финале повторим, — рассеянно пообещал Юра.

Ещё секунду назад он был зол на себя и расстроен проигрышем, а потом глянул поверх окружавшей его толпы и увидел Витю, который стоял неподалёку от выхода с арены. Когда их взгляды пересеклись, тот широко улыбнулся и принялся демонстративно расправлять лацканы пиджака. И в этот момент Юру как громом поразило — сегодня на Вите был серый костюм-тройка, совсем как на порнушном рисунке с той, самой первой, пресс-конференции.

Даже странно, что он понял это только сейчас, но воспоминание оказалось таким ярким, что Юра судорожно сглотнул набежавшую слюну. А Витя, убедившись, что намёк понят верно, послал ему ещё одну многообещающую улыбочку и переключил внимание на какую-то тётку, крутившуюся рядом.

В ушах шумело, из-за непрерывного многоязыкового гомона вокруг Юра почти не слышал Отабека, который что-то ему втолковал. Единственная до конца оформившаяся в голове мысль не содержала ни одного цензурного слова.

Он ещё раз глянул в сторону выхода, где Витя с лёгкой улыбкой на лице внимательно слушал назойливую тётку. Юре немедленно захотелось вцепиться в модный галстук, увести Витю за него, как на поводке, в любое замыкающееся изнутри помещение, поставить на колени и в точности воспроизвести композицию с чёртового рисунка.

Он глубоко вдохнул, задержал дыхание и шумно выдохнул. Нужно было немедленно успокоиться и взять себя в руки, он не собирался радовать общественность стояком, светившим из-под ничего не скрывавшего обтягивающего костюма для выступления.

— Что-то случилось? — ровно спросил Отабек, едва заметная морщинка между его бровями говорила о том, что он всерьёз обеспокоен. — Странно себя ведёшь.

Юра мотнул головой и усилием воли заставил себя отвернуться от Вити.

— Тренер, — односложно ответил он, словно это всё объясняло.

Отабек тоже посмотрел в сторону выхода и, похоже, сделал для себя какие-то выводы, потому что с вопросами больше не приставал, только задумчиво поглядывал. Но скоро рядом с ними появилась светившаяся от счастья Мила, и он полностью переключил своё внимание на неё.

Такси медленно ползло по расцвеченному вечерними огнями городу, из магнитолы попеременно лились музыка и бормотание полусонного диджея. Юра тихо бесился на заднем сиденье.

— Ты нарочно это сделал, — в очередной раз заявил он и обвиняюще ткнул пальцем Вите в плечо, — чтобы меня достать.

Витя не обратил никакого внимания на тычок, только весело согласился:

— Конечно, нарочно. — Он чуть развернулся на сиденье и глянул на надувшегося Юру, — но хотел не достать, а порадовать.

— Охуеть, радость, — буркнул Юра и отвернулся к окну. Если бы не водила, он бы ещё много чего рассказал, но на людях приходилось сдерживаться.

Продолжение разговора случилось в пустом лифте гостиницы.

Витя стоял напротив, прислонившись спиной к зеркальной стенке, и не скрываясь его разглядывал.

— Я думал, тебе понравится, — сказал он, — а ты почему-то расстроился.

— Ведёшь себя со мной как с собакой, — Юра мрачно глянул в ответ, — сахарная косточка за хорошее поведение, щелчок по носу за плохое. Бесишь!

Витя молчал, но выражение его лица стало крайне озадаченным, как будто он действительно не понимал, в чём проблема. Юра отвернулся, уставился на электронное табло, отсчитывавшее этажи, и вдруг услышал:

— Мне бывает сложно понять других людей, причины их поступков и мотивы. Но я не пытался тебя дрессировать. — Витя всё так же стоял напротив, сложив руки на груди, и задумчиво смотрел на него. — Наверное, тебе так показалось из-за того, что я и сам не уверен в том, как нам следует развивать наши отношения.

Ответить Юра ничего не успел, потому что лифт пискнул и распахнул двери на нужном этаже.

В номере было темно. Проникавшие через окна отсветы большого города ничего не освещали, лишь наполняли комнату смутными тенями. Юра перешагнул через порог и замер посередине коридорчика, ожидая, что сейчас Витя вставит ключ-карту в выключатель, и номер наполнится мягким светом. Но тот не торопился.

Щёлкнул замок, отрезав их от остального мира, а свет все не загорался.

— Что ты... — Юра развернулся на пятках и осёкся.

Витя стоял, прислонившись спиной к двери, и смотрел на него в упор. Хотя что он мог разглядеть в этой темноте?

— Тебе понравилось в Канаде, — без намёка на вопрос сообщил он. И до Юры наконец-то дошло.

— Тебе тоже! — Он вернулся к двери, встал перед Витей так близко, что почувствовал на лице его тёплый выдох, на ощупь забрал из пальцев ключ-карту и всё-таки засунул её в выключатель. А на слабый протест отрезал, — хочу всё видеть.

К счастью, включились лишь лампы на прикроватных тумбах, остальной номер оставался погружённым в полумрак.

Юра ухватил Витю за галстук, как мечтал несколько часов назад, и потянул на себя, несильно, лишь обозначая намерение. Витя без малейшего сопротивления шагнул вперёд.

Вечер стремительно превращался из «мерзкого» в «отличный». Юра не отводил взгляда от Витиного лица и пятился в комнату, словно на поводке увлекая Витю за собой. Внутри у него медленно разгорался пожар.

Выбравшись из тёмного коридорчика, они остановились. Юра вжался спиной в стену, расставил ноги, дёрнул Витю за галстук, направляя вниз и задохнулся от восторга, когда тот послушно опустился на колени, как будто это было самым естественным движением на свете. От этой покорности башню снесло напрочь. Он с трудом разжал кулак и выпустил помятый галстук из хватки, а когда Витя поднял голову и посмотрел ему в лицо...

— Вперёд, — хрипло скомандовал Юра. И это оказалось последним, что он сумел осознанно произнести.

Дальше всё было очень быстро и очень грязно. Витя не опуская глаз стянул с него спортивные штаны вместе с трусами и легко поймал на язык головку уже вставшего члена. Может, он и хотел что-нибудь сказать, но Юра не оставил ему такой возможности. Он сцепил пальцы в замок на Витином затылке и натянул его рот на свой член, медленно, но неумолимо. Впрочем, Витя не возражал, только на секунду прикрыл глаза, потом снова поймал его взгляд и больше не отпускал.

Юра старался не спешить, дать расслабиться и привыкнуть, но от ощущений мутилось в голове и темнело в глазах. Он двигал бёдрами всё быстрее и быстрее, полностью вытаскивал член и загонял его обратно в расслабленное горло, не встречая никакого сопротивления. Он так разошёлся, что несколько раз проехался мокрой от слюны и смазки головкой по Витиным щекам. От мыслей о том, что можно было бы кончить на его лицо, сердце Юры частило и пропускало удары. Витя сжимал его ягодицы обеими руками и позволял делать всё, что душе угодно. А стоило Юре кончить, так глубоко в чужое горло, как не бывало никогда и ни с кем, как он легко вывернулся из хватки и поднялся с колен, без слов показывая, что всё случилось исключительно потому, что он позволил.

Пока Юра пытался прийти в себя, продышаться и натянуть обратно съехавшие к щиколоткам штаны, он невероятно похабным движением облизнулся, стёр с щёк слюну и смазку и склонил голову к плечу.

— Мечта сбылась? — Голос звучал сорвано и дыхание чуть сбилось, но черти в глазах выплясывали лезгинку. — Или остались ещё нереализованные?

Выглядел Витя сейчас что надо: взъерошенный, вспотевший, с распухшими губами и блестящими глазами. Его хотелось поцеловать, засосать, чтобы язык достал до горла, прикусить губы. Никто из предыдущих любовников не будил в Юре настолько неконтролируемых желаний. Он и сам не понял, из какой бездны вылезла эта жадная темнота, знал только, что одного раза ей будет мало. Да что там одного, ей не хватило бы и тысячи раз!

— Я хочу так много, ты сойдёшь с ума, — пробормотал он неизвестно откуда взявшуюся строчку.

— Хорошо, — довольно кивнул Витя, — потому что у меня на тебя большие планы. Но, — он преувеличенно печально вздохнул, — увы, не сегодня.

Да уж, перед показательными выступлениями и уже произошедшего было более чем достаточно. У Юры до сих пор мелко подрагивали мышцы бёдер и шумело в голове. Но завалиться спать и бросить Витю со стояком — весьма внушительным таким стояком, между прочим — не позволяла мужская солидарность. В конце концов, Юра давно не был девственником и тоже кое-что умел.

— Идём. — Он снова вцепился в помятый галстук и потянул Витю к кровати.

Витя не возражал. Он снял пиджак и устроился на покрывале, откинувшись спиной на высокие подушки, смотрел на Юру, словно прикидывал, что ещё тот может выкинуть.

— Целоваться хочу, — сообщил Юра и взобрался к нему на колени. Витя усмехнулся, одобрительно пробормотал что-то похожее на «небрезгливый» и снова сжал в ладонях его задницу.

В общем, оказалось, что целоваться Витя любил и умел. Минуты утекали одна за другой, а поцелуй длился и длился. Агрессивное начало, во время которого Юра всё-таки попытался трахнуть Витю в горло ещё и языком, тот играючи превратил в нечто воздушно-прекрасное, бесконечно нежное и завораживающее. Юра как умел отвечал на мягкие касания его языка и не заметил в какой момент начал ёрзать по Витиным бёдрам, на каждом движении вперёд ощущая, как твёрдый ствол вжимается в промежность. От этих дурацких обжиманий и тискавших задницу ладоней у него снова встал. Но когда Юра попытался приподняться, чтобы стянуть с них одежду и нормально отдрочить, Витя обхватил его обеими руками за талию и усадил обратно.

— Ш-ш-ш, — прошептал он ему в губы, — не останавливайся.

Что ж, всё было справедливо, наступила его очередь быть послушным, так что Юра устроился поудобнее и снова погрузился в неспешный поцелуй. В какой-то момент Витя вцепился в его задницу крепче, вжал в себя сильнее и задрожал всем телом, оторвался от губ, откинулся на подушки и с тихим стоном выдохнул. Юра не отрываясь смотрел на порозовевшее лицо и полуприкрытые глаза, стараясь не упустить ни мгновения его оргазма. Кончающего Витю он увидел в первый, но точно не в последний раз.

Тело под ним расслабилось, Витя улыбнулся, заложил руку за голову, а другой скользнул Юре в трусы и в четыре движения отправил его за край, после чего вытер ладонь об его же треники и продолжил задумчиво поглаживать по бедру.

Юре было сыто и сонно, но не настолько, чтобы завалиться спать в обконченных трусах. Он понимал, что пришла пора убираться с чужой кровати, и уже привстал на коленях, чтобы слезть с Витиных бёдер, когда его впервые за последние полгода накрыло ощущением почти болезненной близости. Вместо того, чтобы наконец-то встать и отправиться в душ, он замер над Витей на четвереньках, на секунду поймал его спокойный взгляд, а потом склонился ниже и медленно поцеловал одними губами со всей нежностью, на которую был способен. После чего в полной тишине ушёл в ванную. Думать о том, что это только что на него нашло, Юра не собирался. И о том, каким растерянным выглядел Витя после короткого поцелуя — тоже.

Вляпался, как же по-глупому он вляпался! Но засада была в другом, его, похоже, всё устраивало.

В разговорах он был не силён, а секс оказался отличным снотворным, поэтому вернувшись из душа Юра ответно пожелал Вите спокойной ночи и отрубился до утра. Проснулся он в прекрасном расположении духа, два оргазма, полученные накануне, сняли мышечное напряжение и наполнили разум созерцательным спокойствием. Разумеется, постигнутый дзен был работой выброшенных в кровь эндорфинов и в ближайшее время должен был растаять без следа. Но пока что Юра пребывал в полнейшей гармонии с собой и с миром.

Витя всё утро крутился поблизости, но с разговорами не приставал. Только после выступления заметил:

— Ты превзошёл себя, прокат получился необычайно чувственным. Если бы судьи его оценивали, то сегодня ты намного опередил бы своих соперников.

В теле до сих пор гуляли лёгкость и отголоски удовольствия, усиленные недавним выбросом адреналина. Только этим Юра и мог объяснить, почему он — разумеется, не всерьёз — предложил:

— Поменяем местами произвольную и показательную?

Он был бы не первым фигуристом, сменившим программу посередине сезона, но, в принципе, не собирался этого делать. Витя же посмотрел в ответ задумчиво. Тогда Юра не обратил на это внимания. Через несколько часов, проведённых в окружении прессы и других спортсменов, они расстались, он поехал к деду, Витя отправился в аэропорт, и Юра благополучно забыл о своём предложении.

Вскоре оказалось, что Витя не забыл.


	4. Зима

_So let it be known for each and everyone,_  
_Sky is the limit, and we’ve only just begun_  
Bomfunk MC’s «Sky’s the Limit»

— Всё такой же безрассудный!

Повинуясь неумолимому давлению руки, Юра нагнулся ещё ниже и коснулся носом колена. Лилия Сергеевна стояла рядом, её отражение в зеркальной стене балетного класса неодобрительно покачало головой.

— Ваша затея может полностью загубить сезон.

— Но эта программа гораздо лучше раскрывает его потенциал, и зрителям она понравилась. — Витя сидел верхом на стуле, пристроив руки на спинку и подперев щёку кулаком. — К тому же она почти готова, нужно лишь добавить обязательные элементы, у нас полно времени...

Лилия Сергеевна развернулась в его сторону, давление со спины исчезло, Юра облегчённо выдохнул, разогнулся, сменил ногу на станке и без понуканий снова потянулся носом к колену.

— Если что-то пойдёт не так, ты испортишь жизнь не только себе. Это очень важный сезон. Вам нужно сосредоточиться на улучшении достигнутых результатов, а не ломать всё до основания и спешно сооружать что-то новое.

— Мне нравится новая программа, она сложнее и... — Юра попытался включиться в спор, но тут же получил увесистый шлепок между лопатками и прикусил язык.

— Не отвлекайся! — Рука у Лилии Сергеевны всегда была тяжёлой. — Ниже.

— Именно потому, что это очень важный сезон, нам нужно что-то потрясающее и незабываемое, — продолжал упорствовать Витя. Хорошо ему было — сидеть верхом на стуле вне досягаемости тяжёлой руки лучшего хореографа страны и разглагольствовать. — И дядя Яша со мной согласен, — ввернул он последний, но беспроигрышный аргумент.

— Он всегда тебе потакал, безответственный мальчишка. Ниже!

И Юре снова прилетело между лопатками. Вскоре появился дядя Яша, и в классе сразу стало в два раза теснее и в четыре раза громче. Всё происходившее навевало приятные воспоминания о первом взрослом сезоне.

«Видишь, как всё могло бы быть? — мысленно спросил Юра у Вити. — Помнишь, как нам было весело и круто тренироваться вместе, пока ты не свалил».

Витя мыслей читать не умел и ничего не ответил.

В начале декабря за несколько дней до вылета в Пекин на финал Гран-при менеджер Оля нашла Юру во время тренировки зале и сообщила, что его приглашают на ужин. Не к месту вспомнилось Витино обещание, благополучно позабытое во имя работы над новой программой. Похоже, чтобы получить-таки от него приглашение, нужно было брать инициативу в свои руки. Но это можно было провернуть и потом, а пока Юра поинтересовался:

— Спонсоры? Тренер в курсе?

Оля недоумённо глянула в ответ и уточнила, причём тут тренер, если дело касалось исключительно Юры и некой корпорации с минималистической галкой вместо эмблемы.

— У меня до самой весны расписан жёсткий график тренировок. Любое изменение нужно согласовывать, — пожал плечами Юра, — так что лучше бы тренеру быть в курсе заранее.

— Хорошо, — кивнула Оля и застучала невообразимо длинными ярко-синими ногтями по экрану планшета, — я предупрежу, что с нами будет «плюс один».

Спустя ещё пару дней Юре пришлось надеть костюм и остроносые туфли и выйти из квартиры. Он редко разгуливал по Питеру в таком прикиде и чувствовал себя, мягко говоря, не в своей тарелке.

— Не будешь сегодня пить? — Юра захлопнул пассажирскую дверь Витиной машины и пристегнулся. Понтовая спортивная тачка вызывала у него восторг и трепет, а вот водиле он не доверял.

— Не буду, — согласился Витя и, подтвердив худшие опасения, рванул с места как псих, — и ты тоже.

Как будто Юра собирался! В момент старта он прикрыл глаза, поэтому выражения Витиного лица не видел, но судя по голосу, тот вовсю развлекался.

Олю они встретили в дверях ресторана, не самого роскошного в городе, зато самого модного на этой неделе. Никаких хрустальных люстр, серебряных вилок и пафосных рож внутри не оказалось. И это радовало.

А глянув на своих предполагаемых спонсоров, Юра окончательно расслабился и повеселел. Двое мужиков слегка за тридцать в пиджаках, но в джинсах и без галстуков, приятно отличались от серьёзных дядек, которые обычно желали видеть его лицом своего бизнеса.

После приветствий и традиционного обмена любезностями будущие спонсоры, не теряя времени даром, принялись поочерёдно излагать свои идеи. Говорили они долго и красиво, денег обещали много, подозрительных условий не ставили. На Витино замечание о плотном графике заверили, что всё понимают и учитывают тот факт, что наступил самый горячий период соревновательного сезона, съёмки рекламы и проведение промоакций запланированы на более поздний срок.

Слушая их воодушевлённые речи, Юра решил, что в принципе он не против этого контракта. Ему ничего не стоило посветить брендовыми шмотками на тренировках и в интервью и сняться в паре рекламных роликов. Всякие организационные дела он привычно оставил Оле и даже не вслушивался в суммы неустоек и прочую бухгалтерию.

— Мы впервые сотрудничаем с кем-то из фигуристов, — признался один из теперь-уже-точно-спонсоров, пожимая на прощание Юре руку, — всё-таки зимние виды спорта не наш профиль. Но вы сейчас в тренде и в топе всех новостных лент. Было бы глупо упустить такой момент.

О том, что после показательных на Кубке Ростелекома интернет гудел как растревоженный улей, Юра прекрасно знал. В конце концов, этого он и добивался, когда катал откровенно провокационную программу почти за гранью приличий. А теперь собирался сделать её фундаментом для своей победы.

Все недовольные могли стройными рядами отправляться на хуй. Он давно не был малолеткой, которому можно было запретить катать свежепридуманную программу, потому что она «слишком взрослая для тебя, Юра. Многие не поймут, поднимется шум, ты же не хочешь повторения Витиной истории».

Пять лет назад он прогнулся, та его показательная осталась памятным подарком Барселоне. Но сейчас даже тренер был на его стороне.

В общем, вечер удался. Они распрощались со спонсорами и с Олей, которая осталась, якобы обсудить технические нюансы, а на деле — выпить и повеселиться за чужой счёт. Выбравшись на свежий воздух, Юра поёжился и почти вприпрыжку ринулся в сторону парковки. Водил Витя, конечно, ужасно, но в машине было хотя бы тепло.

Понтовая тачка неслась сквозь вечерний город. Сидевший за рулём Витя довольно улыбался, видимо, тоже считал, что встреча прошла отлично. Юра разглядывал его профиль, по расслабленному лицу проплывали огни встречных машин. Не взирая ни на что, Витя оставался одним из немногих людей, рядом с которыми было просто хорошо.

— Отвести тебя домой?

Тихий голос словно взорвал тишину салона, Юра моргнул, выплывая из своих мыслей. Похоже, Витя от него чего-то ждал. Что ж, Юре давно осточертело ходить вокруг да около.

— Ты обещал, что пригласишь меня на ужин, а потом трахнешь, — заявил он и вцепился в ручку двери, потому что тачка резко вильнула влево, почти впечатав его стекло. — Вконец ебанулся!

— Извини, — Витя выровнял машину и сбросил скорость, — не могу привыкнуть к тому, насколько откровенным ты бываешь. — И прежде чем Юра успел разозлиться, он предложил, — поехали ко мне?

— Да! — Вышло почти яростно, но Витя только улыбнулся.

За полгода, прошедшие с его последнего визита, квартира преобразилась. Или правильнее было сказать — вернулась к своему изначальному виду? И никаких батарей из бутылок в обозримом пространстве больше не наблюдалось.

Витя оставил его осматриваться, а сам исчез в направлении спальни.

«Трусы с пола побежал собирать, что ли?» — весело подумал Юра и крикнул ему вслед:

— Заметаешь следы оргий?

Витя вернулся с большим полотенцем в руках.

— С таким учеником на оргии здоровья уже не остаётся, — он кинул полотенце Юре и скомандовал, — в душ, потом — в спальню.

— А поцеловать? — Юру разбирало странное веселье. Всё происходило совсем не так, как в его подростковых фантазиях. Никто из них не терял рассудок от страсти. Никто не вжимал другого в стену, снедаемый звериным желанием. Не было громких стонов, разорванной одежды и прокушенных губ. Они словно всё ещё были на деловом ужине и обсуждали детали сделки.

Витя подошёл ближе и быстро чмокнул его в нос.

— Теперь — в душ, — повторил он и добавил совсем другим голосом, — не испытывай моё терпение, иначе трахну прямо здесь, на ковре. Ковёр жёсткий, тебе не понравится.

Юра пару секунд смотрел в его глаза, на дне которых плясали смешинки, потом тоже усмехнулся и отправился в душ. Похоже, со страстью был полный порядок, просто предаваться ей Витя предпочитал на удобной кровати.

Кровать действительно оказалась удобной. Юра голышом валялся на ней в позе морской звезды, рассматривал гроздья лампочек дизайнерского светильника, раскинутые по потолку, и ждал Витю. Странное дело, они собирались впервые переспать, но никакой нервозности и близко не было. Напротив, сейчас он чувствовал себя как перед важным прокатом, внутри клубились возбуждение, предвкушение и непоколебимая уверенность в успехе.

На ночном столике поблёскивали лента презервативов и початый тюбик смазки. Юра, не меняя позы, дотянулся до тюбика и поднёс руку к лицу. С клубничным запахом.

— Фу-у.

— Есть с ванилью, хочешь? — Голый Витя с полотенцем на плечах вошёл в спальню и замер посередине комнаты, ожидая ответа. А Юра залип, рассматривая его обнажённое тело. Бёдра у Вити всегда были крепкими, но теперь он раскачался сверху и выглядел охуенно. Широкие плечи, сильные руки, чётко проступившие грудные мышцы, отличный пресс со всеми полагающимися кубиками, косые мышцы живота, спускавшиеся к паху. И член. Отличный член, почти полностью вставший, ровный, толстый, с крупной головкой, таким Юра его себе и представлял.

— М-м-м, — кажется, его о чём-то спрашивали, о смазке? — Да похрен, иди сюда.

Витя усмехнулся и направился к нему, полотенце он походя сбросил на журнальный столик, заваленный какой-то ерундой, а сам опустился на кровать на четвереньки — совсем как Юра пару недель назад — склонился к его лицу и снова чмокнул в нос. Потом выпрямился, устроился на его бёдрах и поинтересовался:

— Ты предпочитаешь сверху или снизу?

Юра предпочитал по-разному, поэтому пожал плечами:

— И так, и так. Я вообще разносторонний.

Витя покивал, уселся поудобнее, так что вставший член Юры ткнулся чётко между его ягодиц. Ощущение было приятным, Юра чуть подался вверх, усиливая прикосновение.

— Я, в общем-то, тоже, — поделился Витя, — но сегодня хотел бы увидеть тебя подо мной и с широко раскинутыми ногами.

— Ладно. — Юра ёрзал под ним, елозил головкой члена по его промежности, тыкался под яйца. Кто знает, сколько Витя планировал разглагольствовать, а урвать свою долю удовольствия хотелось уже сейчас.

— Давно не был снизу? — Допрос грозил затянуться надолго. Витя всегда любил потрепаться, но это не означало, что Юра был обязан терпеть. Он усилием воли заставил себя замереть, сложил руки на груди и вскинул подбородок.

— Давно. Собираешься трахнуть — давай. Хватит мять яйца.

— Я ещё даже не начинал, — хохотнул Витя и тут же нырнул рукой между бёдер, сгрёб его яйца в кулак и принялся осторожно мять. Вот это было уже по-настоящему хорошо, Юра прикрыл глаза и тихо вздохнул от удовольствия, а Витя всё не унимался. — Я пытаюсь выяснить, насколько нежным мне следует быть, чтобы завтра ты смог высидеть одиннадцать часов в самолёте, а послезавтра показать что-то приличное на тренировке.

Юра его уже практически не слышал. Мыслей в голове не осталось, он наконец-то лежал голым под Витей, а тот гладил его тело. Не ощупывал на предмет травм, не гнул в разные стороны, проверяя растяжку, а просто ласкал, потому что хотел, потому что ему самому это нравилось.

— Я не целка, — не открывая глаз пробормотал Юра, — с разбегу не загоняй, и всё будет отлично.

И Витя наконец-то послушался. Он привстал и переступил на коленях, чтобы оказаться у Юры между бёдер, наклонился к его лицу и оставил пару быстрых поцелуев на веках, куснул за кончик носа, коснулся раскрытым ртом губ, заигрывая, предлагая присоединиться. Целовались они долго и со вкусом. Юра даже не заметил, в какой момент у него под задницей появилась подушка.

В конце концов Витя оторвался от него и дотянулся до забытого тюбика смазки, по комнате поплыл запах клубничного ароматизатора. Юра сморщил нос. Всё-таки редкостная гадость! А Витя без особых церемоний засунул палец ему в зад. Ноги будто бы сами собой разъехались ещё шире. Юра услышал довольный хмык, а следом — тихий стон. Он не сразу понял, кто стонал, а когда дошло — прикусил щёку изнутри, но было поздно.

Витя надел презерватив и толкнулся в него, несильно и неглубоко, не спеша внутрь и так же медленно наружу. Добавил смазки, снова вошёл и медленно вышел. Хотелось быстрее и глубже, и сильнее, но Юра вдруг заметил, что затаив дыхание ждёт момент, когда Витя, преодолев незначительное сопротивление, окажется внутри. Ощущение того, как сфинктер растягивался, пропуская крупную головку, затем чуть сходился на стволе и снова растягивался при движении обратно, оказалось неожиданно приятным. Юра полностью сосредоточился на удовольствии и только тихо постанывал. Быстрее, сильнее и глубже можно было потом, прямо сейчас ему было охуенно.

— Хорошо принимаешь, — Витя почти шептал, но молчать, видимо, было выше его сил, — и правда, не целка.

— Заткнись. — Юра обхватил его за шею и с силой потянул вниз. — Достал пиздеть.

Витя послушно замолчал и опустился на локти. Теперь их лица разделяла всего пара сантиметров, Горячие выдохи оседали у Юры на щеке, влажные приоткрытые губы то и дело соприкасались, глаза закрывать больше не хотелось. Витя двигался медленно, но с каждым разом входил всё глубже. И это тоже ощущалось охуенно.

Юра полностью растворился в его расширившихся зрачках и нарастающем удовольствии. Член тёрся о Витин живот, от задницы, раздразнённой постепенно ускорявшимися толчками, вверх по позвоночнику поднимался столб огня. Чтобы не ёрзать по сбившейся простыне, Юра цеплялся руками за потную Витину спину, ладони постоянно соскальзывали, и в конце концов он сцепил руки в мёртвый замок на его шее, притягивая ещё ближе, вжимая лицом в свою грудь. Витя что-то простонал, укусил его за сосок, неожиданно и больно, и вогнал член так резко, что яйца звонко шлёпнули по ягодицам. Что-то из этого стало последней каплей, осталось лишь одно почти невыносимое желание — кончить, всё остальное стало не важным. Юра пропихнул ладонь между их животами и в несколько резких движений додрочил себя до яркого, вышибающего пробки оргазма.

Он ненадолго отрубился, а когда пришёл в себя, Витин член всё ещё был в его заднице, а Витя сидел между его раздвинутых ног и мелко подрагивал.

Юра бездумно размазал свою сперму по животу и довольно ухмыльнулся. Всё получилось, дурацкая мечта стала реальностью.

Витя наконец пошевелился, и полуопавший член без сопротивления выскользнул из Юры, оставив за собой, судя по ощущениям, огромную незакрывавшуюся дыру. Но даже это основательно подзабытое ощущение растянутости показалось безумно приятным. А от Витиного взгляда в упор захотелось застонать и прикрыться. Вместо этого Юра хрипло спросил:

— Чего ты туда пялишься?

Когда Витя поднял на него глаза, в них не было ни следа разумной мысли, но голос прозвучал вполне нормально.

— Просто подумал, что хочу кончить в тебя и смотреть, как сперма вытекает наружу.

От его слов по телу прокатилась волна мурашек, приподняв дыбом волоски, прострелила каждое нервное окончание. Перед глазами как наяву предстала картина, на которой Витя смотрел на его сочившуюся растраханную дырку, а потом склонялся ниже и слизывал собственную сперму.

Юра усилием воли вернул контроль над взбесившимся воображением, отпихнул Витю коленом, вынуждая отклониться назад, и наконец-то свёл ноги. Смысл сказанного до него дошёл с большим опозданием.

У Вити были на него далекоидущие планы. Он не собирался на утро забыть о случившемся, он думал о том, как снова затащит Юру в постель и что будет с ним там делать. Внезапно захотелось прыгать до потолка и орать от счастья. Вместо этого Юра прикрыл глаза локтем.

— Ебанутый.

Витя уже пришёл в себя, он растянулся рядом и возразил:

— Опытный. И с богатой фантазией. — Немного помолчал и добавил, — тебе понравится.

— Видел новости? — Витя поставил сумку на багажную полку, снял пальто и уложил его сверху. — Леруа снялся. — Говорить вслух было лень, но Витя продолжал возиться со своими вещами и кивок мог не заметить, пришлось согласно угукнуть. — Этого стоило ожидать. Он только что выкарабкался из травм, естественно, теперь будет беречься до самой Олимпиады.

Вообще-то, у Юры были куда более шокирующие новости, но не стоило обсуждать их в заполненном пассажирами салоне самолёта, тем более что официального заявления Отабек до сих пор не сделал.

«Расскажу, когда останемся вдвоём», — решил Юра, листая ленту Инстаграма. Перед глазами мелькали бесчисленные кадры из чужих жизней: упорные тренировки, весёлые вечеринки, реклама спонсоров, домашние питомцы, закаты, рассветы, разноцветные салаты и причудливые коктейли.

— Как ты себя чувствуешь? — Витя наконец-то разобрался с багажом и уселся в соседнее кресло.

Ну конечно, было самое время интересоваться самочувствием ученика, которого сначала оттрахал до потери сознания, а потом под благовидным предлогом скорого отъезда выставил вон из квартиры. Отголоски сладкой посторгазменной дрожи до сих пор бродили по телу, из-за чего хотелось от души потянуться, пристроить голову Вите на колени и задремать. Вот только тот вряд ли оценил бы подобный манёвр.

— Нормально, — односложно буркнул Юра, не отрывая глаз от телефона.

Витя спросил что-то ещё, но тут экран обновился. Новый пост в официальном аккаунте Отабека слово в слово повторял то, что Юра услышал сегодня утром из первых уст.

— Что там? — Витя мгновенно считал его изменившееся настроение и перегнулся через подлокотник. Пришлось показать. Витя быстро пробежал глазами короткий текст, вернулся к началу, перечитал внимательнее и вынес вердикт, — ничего себе! Не знал, что у него травма.

— Это хроника, — Юра выключил телефон и засунул в карман толстовки, — до последнего надеялся поехать, но...

Витя прищурившись смотрел в пространство перед собой и тарабанил пальцами по губам, наверное, прикидывал открывавшиеся перспективы или вспоминал своё героическое прошлое. В его карьере тоже было дохрена травм, про невозможный выбор и преодоление обстоятельств он знал получше многих.

Юра отвернулся к иллюминатору и задумался о своём. Может, стоило уже признать, что его чувства оказались гораздо сильнее и глубже эгоистичного «хочу!»? Признать и признаться.

«Здесь все взрослые люди, — в очередной раз мысленно повторил он вслед за Витей, — способные через диалог и компромисс решить любые проблемы».

Но вслух произнёс только:

— Если ещё и японский чудо-мальчик передумает участвовать, то финал превратится в ёбаный фарс.

— Пожалуй, — согласился Витя.

Раннее пекинское утро было ветреным и дождливым. В Питере ещё стояла глубокая ночь, так что Юра спал в такси, дремал у стойки регистрации и отключился, едва переступил порог номера, снова одного на двоих.

Когда он проснулся Вити поблизости не оказалось. Юра сходил в ванную, разобрал брошенные утром как попало вещи и подумывал отправиться на поиски еды, когда тот появился на пороге в обнимку с грёбаным Кристоффом Джакометти.

— Юра! Смотри, кого я встретил в лаундж-баре.

Закономерный вопрос: «Какого хрена ты забыл в лаундж-баре в обед?» Витя изящно проигнорировал. Он широким жестом предложил Крису располагаться. А сам вытащил из шкафа свой бездонный чемодан и принялся в нём рыться. Параллельно он рассказал Юре о том, что Крис будет комментировать соревнования для французского спортивного канала, а Крису — о том, что в Пекине Юра представит свою новую произвольную, которую тот ни в коем случае не должен пропустить. Как будто у комментатора спортивного канала была возможность пропустить хотя бы один прокат соревнований. Раскопки завершились триумфальным:

— Вот она!

После чего Витя торжественно вручил Крису бутылку какого-то пойла, судя по выражению лица, с которым тот её принял, жутко дорогого и редкого. Далее последовали благодарности сразу на трёх языках и приглашение вечером на дегустацию. На Юру приглашение, разумеется, не распространялось. И это показалось охрененно обидным, хотя вряд ли ярость, вмиг взметнувшуюся внутри, можно было назвать обидой, больше всего она напоминала затмевавшую разум ревность. Юра с трудом погасил желание приложить Криса по голове только что подаренной бутылкой и уткнулся в свой телефон.

К счастью, Витя вспомнил о предстоявшей тренировке, у Криса тоже нашлись дела, так что парочка закадычных приятелей сумела-таки расстаться до вечера. Юра очень старался не думать о том, чем этот вечер мог закончиться. Но стоило двери закрыться, как он отбросил телефон на кровать развернулся к Вите лицом и возмущённо заявил:

— Ты его трахаешь!

Витя, в этот момент убиравший свой чемодан обратно в шкаф, замер и удивлённо моргнул.

— Кого?

— Джакометти! — Получилось слишком громко, но Юра пока что держал себя в руках, по крайней мере, он до сих пор не запустил в Витю торшером. К несчастью, тот не оценил его терпения и продолжал разыгрывать невинность.

— Какая глупость!

В общем, зря он это сказал. Сознание на миг затуманилось. Когда Юра снова начал воспринимать действительность, он всем телом вжимал Витю в стену, а руками крепко цеплялся за воротник его рубашки. Ни напуганным, ни удивлённым Витя при этом не выглядел, спокойно смотрел в ответ и, похоже, просто ждал, пока он перебесится. Юра сжал воротник крепче, борясь с желанием хорошенько шарахнуть Витю об стену.

— Интере-е-есно, — лениво протянул Витя, — это ревность?

Юру словно холодной водой окатило, он разжал кулаки, опустил руки и сделал шаг назад, как взрослый разумный человек, способный к диалогу и компромиссу, твою-то мать! С таким диалогом они не добрались бы до компромисса и через тысячу лет.

Отчаянно захотелось сбежать хлопнув дверью, но это было бы худшим из решений. А Витя никуда не собирался и, очевидно, ждал, что же будет дальше.

Юра попятился вглубь комнаты, пока не наткнулся на кровать, с размаху сел на неё и согнулся, уперев локти в колени. Что ж, им давно надо было поговорить, чтобы он наконец-то сумел разобраться с собственными чувствами и жить дальше.

— Ты моя первая любовь. — Слова нашлись легко, а вот вытолкнуть их изо рта оказалось почти непосильной задачей, голос звучал глухо и то и дело прерывался. — Не могу выкинуть из головы. Думал, трахнемся и всё пройдет...

— А оно не проходит, — понимающе откликнулся Витя.

— Только хуже стало, — признал Юра и замолчал. Он смотрел в пол и не заметил, что Витя подошёл ближе, пока тот опустился на кровать рядом с ним.

— Даже не знаю, что сказать. Это было неожиданно. — Последовала долгая пауза. — Но в хорошем смысле.

Юра вскинулся и с удивлением обнаружил, что Витя улыбался.

— Мне... наверное, приятно. Да, — наконец определился тот и заговорил куда увереннее, — мне очень приятно узнать, что я тебе небезразличен. И я должен сказать, что ты много для меня значишь.

Юра напряжённо смотрел на него и пытался понять, что именно он только что услышал. «Ты много для меня значишь, поэтому давай останемся друзьями несмотря ни на что». Или «ты много для меня значишь, но после твоего признания мы не сможем нормально общаться, прощай». А может, «ты много для меня значишь, давай будем вместе до конца наших дней»?

— Я всё думал, зачем ты решил со мной переспать. Но мне не приходило в голову, что я тебе тоже нравлюсь.

И вот это «тоже» всё расставило на свои места. Даже не верилось, что всё получилось настолько просто. Он признался, а Витя без вопросов принял его чувства. И незачем было усложнять.

— Ну, круто, — кивнул Юра своим мыслям и тут же поинтересовался, — я могу представить тебя друзьям как моего бойфренда?

— М-м, — кажется, вопрос застал Витю врасплох, но Юра не собирался отступать на полпути, он и так слишком долго чего-то ждал и на что-то надеялся. Надоело! Они выяснят всё не сходя с этого места. — Звучит ужасно.

— Не съезжай темы, — возмутился Юра. — Да или нет. Будешь со мной встречаться?

— Очень прямолинейно, — преувеличенно сокрушённо вздохнул Витя и покачал головой. — Где ты только этого нахватался.

— Друг научил, — отрезал Юра. Для того, чтобы сбить его с мысли, требовалось нечто большее, чем притворные вздохи, — да или нет?

Сколько можно было танцевать вокруг да около, мучиться сомнениями, томиться надеждами. Он всегда предпочитал выяснять всё от и до в кратчайшие сроки, так почему же именно с Витей у него постоянно случалась какая-то дичайшая поебень!

— Юра, подумай хорошенько, зачем тебе это? — Тот вдруг стал очень серьёзным. — Я ведь намного старше и с кучей проблем...

Юра не стал слушать дальше. Он вскочил на ноги, толкнул Витю в плечо так, что тот завалился на спину на кровать, встал между его раздвинутых ног и сложил руки на груди, навис сверху, как неотвратимая расплата. А на удивлённый взгляд заявил:

— Ничего нового ты мне не скажешь. Я за пять лет, знаешь, сколько всего передумал! А в результате одна и та же хрень — ты мне нужен.

— Ладно, — пожал плечами Витя, даже не делая попытки подняться.

— Ладно, — как эхо выдохнул Юра и наклонился за поцелуем, опёрся руками о постель над его плечами, но у самых губ замер и сообщил, — буду говорить, что ты мой парень.

— Уже лучше, но всё равно кошмар, — улыбнулся Витя. — Ты же понимаешь, что в первую очередь я твой тренер?

Юра на это только глаза закатил. Неужели Витя действительно думал, что заполучив его, Юра с радостью забьёт на всё остальное?

— Я мечтал о тебе пять лет, а об олимпийском золоте — в три раза дольше. Даже не предлагай мне выбирать, мой выбор тебе не понравится, — доверительно посоветовал ему Юра.

Витя довольно кивнул и наконец-то его поцеловал.

— За-е-бись...

Этот финал Гран-при был проклят. Точно проклят.

Юра стоял возле бортика, одновременно закручивал крышку на бутылке с водой, сбивал с ботинок льдинки и пререкался с Витей по поводу связки между прыжками. А на противоположной стороне катка кто-то из разминавшихся спортсменов на полном ходу впилился в японского чудо-мальчика. Момент столкновения Юра не видел, в образовавшейся куче мале ничего было не разобрать, но, судя по нараставшему нездоровому оживлению, там случилось что-то серьёзное.

— Да, нехорошая ситуация, — согласился Витя, забрал у него бутылку и направился в обход катка к месту происшествия, — повтори заключительную дорожку.

Юра дёрнулся было следом за ним, но Витя вскинул руку:

— Не светись там.

А вот это было очень интересно! Какого хрена он должен был наблюдать со стороны, как взрослые дяди решают проблемы. Юра возмущённо огляделся и с удивлением заметил, что со стороны наблюдал не он один. Похоже, «не светись там» следовало понимать в самом прямом смысле — «не отсвечивай рядом с мутными делишками».

Японскому чудо-мальчику диагностировали ушибы мягких тканей и трещину в мизинце левой ноги, приземлившийся на него американец отделался лёгким испугом и сниматься с соревнований не собирался. Организаторы всё произошедшее объявили несчастным случаем и замели под коврик. Шоу должно было продолжаться.

Вечером Юра в одиночестве смотрел новости и тихо охреневал.

— Тебя всё-таки сломали, а ведь я даже рядом не стоял, — пробормотал он, глядя на японца, который появился перед камерами с жёстким бандажом на ноге, но почему-то бесконечно кланялся и лепетал в микрофон извинения, словно был главным виновником произошедшего.

Юра щёлкнул пультом, гася экран телевизора, рухнул на свою кровать и раскинул руки. Финал, и правда, превратился в ёбаный фарс, трое из шести участников снялись ещё до старта, оставшиеся могли поделить медали между собой и разъехаться по домам, разве что замена подкинула бы неожиданный сюрприз.

Настроения всё это не улучшало, ещё и Витя свалил бухать в тесной дружеской компании.

Перед его уходом у них случился откровенный разговор. Юра как мог старался быть взрослым и разумным и не закатывать сцену ревности. Получалось, походу, хреново, и в конце концов Витя посоветовал:

— Уйми своё воображение, Крис натуральнее парного молока альпийских коровок.

Поверить в это было нереально.

— Ага, натуральный пидарас! — Юра надул губы, вильнул задницей и шлёпнул себя по бедру, по его мнению, идеально изобразив Кристоффа Джакометти. Витя со сложным лицом пронаблюдал пантомиму до конца и только потом заржал как конь.

— Отвратительно, — заявил он отсмеявшись, — никогда больше так не делай! — И наставительным тоном продолжил, — я однажды пытался к нему подкатить и получил вежливый от ворот поворот. Внешность обманчива, тебе ли не знать.

Последняя фраза прозвучала странно, и Юра подозрительно уставился на него:

— Что?

— Что «что»? — Витя выглядел искренне непонимающим, — на Отабека сложно подумать, и тем не менее вы с ним...

Юра ушам своим не поверил, как можно было такое вообразить? Он и Отабек?

— Да как ты мог такое подумать! Во-первых, это отвратительно! Это как будто с родным братом. Буэ-э! — Он заметался по комнате, возмущённо размахивая руками. — Это хуже, чем с братом. Во-вторых, Отабек — натурал.

Витя озадаченно молчал, а Юра всё никак не мог успокоиться.

— И в-третьих, он мой лучший друг. Вот ты стал бы трахаться с лучшим другом? — Витя смущённо потупил взгляд, Юра споткнулся на ровном месте и замер, оборвав хаотичное движение. — Ты!.. Пиздец. И с кем? — быстро спросил он.

Витя смотрел в сторону, поскрёб затылок, попытался подёргать себя за короткую чёлку, но в конце концов ответил:

— Это было давно, ошибка молодости, больше я таких глупостей не совершаю.

Юра очень хотел услышать подробности, он даже присел на кровать, чтобы не упустить ни слова. Но Витя, похоже, не горел желанием вспоминать дела давно минувших дней и отделался общими фразами.

— Мы дружили и вместе спали. Ему нравилось меня трахать и не нравилось, когда на него косились, так часто бывает. Однажды я попытался обнять его при посторонних, а он двинул мне в нос. Конец истории.

В общем, сегодняшний разговор получился странным, но после него определённо стало легче, как будто они раскрыли все карты и теперь могли вести честную игру.

Витя поцеловал его и ушёл к Крису, а Юра остался в номере, готовиться к завтрашнему выступлению.

Он послонялся по комнате, посмотрел телевизор, сходил в душ и рухнул на кровать. У него из головы не шла картина, на которой молодой, счастливый и влюблённый Витя обнимал своего друга (на месте друга в его воображении было мутное облако), а потом получал по лицу.

— Я бы тебя ни за что не ударил, — сказал Юра воображаемому Вите, а тот улыбнулся ему в ответ.

Через четыре дня соревнования закончились, результат оказался предсказуемым и от того скучным.

Витя утверждал, что на этом этапе их основной задачей было обкатать обновлённую произвольную и что они блестяще справились, золотую медаль следовало считать приятным бонусом. А если Юра полагал, что победа досталась ему незаслуженно, то он мог пожертвовать все выигранные деньги голодающим детям Африки или развеять их над Невским заливом, или учинить любую другую глупость, но только после того, как перечислит всё причитающееся федерации, налоговой инспекции и лично Вите.

После этого монолога Юра показал ему средний палец и бережно уложил медаль в свой рюкзак. Дело ведь было не в том, что он выиграл золото незаслуженно, а в том, что он хотел битвы не на жизнь, а на смерть, но не вышло.

— Будет тебе битва, — миролюбиво пообещал Витя, — всем битвам битва! Но сперва — национальный чемпионат.

До которого оставалось меньше двух недель, так что по возвращении из Китая они снова окунулись в тренировки. Юра тянул носочек в балетном классе, сажал квады на льду и бегал по вечерам. Витя всё время мельтешил где-то поблизости, но это больше не раздражало, наоборот, он был этаким островком стабильности в царящем вокруг хаосе. Ведь даже если бы с неба хлынул дождь из лягушек или Нева окрасилась в алый, первым вопросом при встрече на катке был бы: «Вес?»

С весом был полный порядок, с программами — тоже. Юра подбирался к пику физической формы и чувствовал себя отлично.

Быть с Витей оказалось легко. Он не давил, не строил и не прогибался. Он говорил, чего ждёт от Юры и выслушивал ответные пожелания или возражения, если они имелись.

За неделю до национальных Юра снова очутился в его квартире, в его спальне и в его постели. Он как и в первый раз валялся голышом на кровати в позе морской звезды и рассматривал гроздья лампочек на потолке, а когда в комнате появился Витя, дёрнул его за руку, роняя на мягкий матрас, перекатился, подмял под себя, уселся на бёдра и заявил:

— Моя очередь.

Витя довольно улыбнулся и кивнул.

— Давно был снизу? — деловым тоном осведомился у него Юра, пока отрывал презерватив от длинной ленты и выковыривал из упаковки тюбик смазки без запаха. Надо же, кто-то серьёзно подготовился к его повторному визиту. Забота, выражаемая в мелочах, была для него в новинку и от этого казалась вдвойне приятной.

Витя лежал, бесстыдно раскинув колени и заложив руки за голову. Юра не ходил по художественным выставкам и музеям, но то, что он видел сейчас перед собой, определённо, было произведением искусства. Витя дышал глубоко и ровно, и он залип на чётко проступивший рельеф рёбер и безостановочно перекатывавшиеся мышцы — это было охуенно красиво.

— С разбегу не загоняй, и всё будет отлично, — Витя слово в слово повторил за ним и словно растёкся по кровати, расслабился как по щелчку пальцев.

Загонять с разбегу Юра и не собирался. Он устроился у Вити между ног, подтянул его ближе, пристроил раздвинутые бёдра на своих, надавил на колени, разводя их ещё шире, и тут же отдёрнул руки, услышав сдавленное:

— У-ух!

В этом звуке не было ничего даже отдалённо напоминавшего удовольствие, только боль.

— Чуть-чуть нежнее, — Витя приподнялся на левом локте, а правой ладонью принялся растирать внутреннюю сторону бедра и паховую складку, — давай-ка с уважением к возрасту и травмам. Растяжка у меня уже не та.

Вместо извинений Юра наклонился и лизнул его в солнечное сплетение, провёл языком по груди до яремной ямки, выше через кадык к подбородку, пока не добрался до нижней губы, оставил на ней легчайший поцелуй и серьёзно посмотрел Вите в глаза.

— Попробуем на боку? Говорят, это самая щадящая поза.

— Не переигрывай. — Витя уже улыбался и вдруг взъерошил волосы у него на затылке, притянул ближе и поцеловал, долго, тягуче, воспламеняюще, а когда поцелуй закончился, скомандовал:

— Вперёд, тигр!

Всё-таки временами он бывал до отвращения пошлым.

И потрясающе откровенным!

Юра почти не моргая наблюдал за тем, как он, даже лёжа на спине с широко раздвинутыми ногами, умудрялся вести. Витя с силой упирался руками в изголовье кровати, бицепсы вздувались и опадали в такт движениям. На напряжённой шее ходил ходуном кадык, с губ срывались выдохи вперемешку со стонами, грудь блестела от пота, мышцы живота сокращались, а бёдра непрерывно двигались, выписывая умопомрачительные круги. Сидевшему на пятках Юре ничего не нужно было делать, лишь слегка придерживать его за талию, Витя виртуозно трахал себя его членом, чуть соскальзывал и в следующее мгновение насаживался до упора. Иногда он проскальзывал пятками по простыне, движения становились резче, и у Юры темнело в глазах. После очередного такого рывка он хрипло попросил:

— Притормози, я сейчас кончу.

Витя и не думал останавливаться, он поднял голову, окинул его голодным взглядом и отрывисто выдохнул:

— Кончай. Отдохнёшь, и мы продолжим.

Спорить Юра не стал, вместо этого он наклонился вперёд, впился губами Вите в живот и застонал от интенсивности накрывшего его оргазма. Его потряхивало от наслаждения и от мягких прикосновений к затылку. Витя сам снялся с его члена, съехал с коленей на кровать, запустил пальцы в его волосы и принялся перебирать пряди, как будто пытался успокоить.

А Юра сидел уткнувшись лбом в его бедро, и в голове у него было светло и пусто. Когда дыхание выровнялось, а под веками перестали вспыхивать новогодние фейерверки, он повернул голову вбок и приоткрыл один глаз. В поле зрения тут же попал возбуждённый член, и Юра потянулся к нему губами, ему хотелось доставить такое же удовольствие, которое он только что испытал сам. Но Витя ему не позволил. Он обхватил его лицо обеими руками и потянул вверх, заставляя вытянуться на нём во весь рост.

— Не нужно, — шепнул он Юре в губы, — хочу кончить с твоим членом внутри. Ты же можешь ещё раз?

Юра мог. Второй заход обещал быть долгим, поэтому он учёл свои прошлые ошибки и подсунул Вите под задницу одну из подушек. Он на собственном опыте убедился, что так было удобнее.

Он почти лёг на Витю и вошёл не чувствуя сопротивления, сразу и до конца, горячее тело словно затягивало в себя. Витя заёрзал под ним, что-то тихо пробормотал, и Юра замер. Он хотел дать время, чтобы привыкнуть, думал, что поторопился, но Витя ёрзал всё сильнее и внезапно упёрся руками ему в грудь.

— Погоди, не так.

Юра отжался на локтях и заметил, что член у Вити совсем упал, похоже, зря он ему не отсосал, пока была такая возможность. Наверное, возбуждение ушло, стало неприятно и Витя захотел всё прекратить. Обидно, конечно, но секс — это когда хорошо всем участникам процесса. Юра привстал на колени, подался назад, чтобы выйти, но на середине движения Витя поймал его за бёдра и удовлетворённо простонал:

— Да, — он поднял голову, и Юра увидел румянец, растёкшийся по его лицу и груди, расширенные зрачки и влажный приоткрытый рот. Витя совсем не выглядел потерявшим интерес к происходящему. — Вот так хорошо, не меняй положение и не останавливайся.

Юра тупил не больше секунды, а потом подбил подушку, чтобы Витины бёдра оказались выше, сам опустился над ним на четвереньки, прогнулся в пояснице и медленно подался вперёд, пока его лобок не прижался к Витиным яйцам, вышел и вошёл под тем же углом уже быстрее. Поза была непривычной, но Витя под ним тихо застонал, и Юра полностью успокоился. Стоял у него член или нет, Витя ловил свой кайф. Теперь нужно было продержаться подольше, а вот это было не просто.

Витя обнял его за шею, поглаживал по загривку, и от каждого движения пальцев, по позвоночнику прокатывалась волна колких мурашек. От тихих выдохов, оседавших на щеке хотелось стонать самому или поймать язык, мелькавший между приоткрытыми губами, засосать себе в рот, заласкать до искр под веками.

Юра двигался и двигался, и двигался, то ускоряясь, то сбавляя темп. Пару раз останавливался перевести дух и добавить смазки, и продолжал глубокие вынимающие душу точки. Витя всё так же обнимал его за шею, но сам был уже очень далеко от реальности, он беспрерывно стонал и что-то бормотал. Когда Юра попытался разобрать, что именно, и заглянул ему в лицо, то почти с испугом заметил под полуприкрытыми веками белки закатившихся глаз. Это было уже чересчур.

Он хотел остановиться, но собственный оргазм подступал всё ближе, до него не хватало всего пары толчков, после которых Юра обязательно прекратил бы всё это. Но тут Витя замер, выдохнул с тихим всхлипом, а следом его забило крупной дрожью. Юра нашёл в себе силы отодвинуться и во все глаза смотрел на то, как из его почти невозбуждённого члена на живот побежала жидкая, полупрозрачная сперма, заполнила ямку пупка, скользнула к влажному боку и потекла на простынь. Это не было похоже на обычный оргазм.

Юра на пробу толкнулся в Витю ещё раз и получил в ответ громкий, почти отчаянный стон, в котором было лишь чистое удовольствие. С его члена продолжали срываться тяжёлые капли. Глядя на это Юра снова задвигал бёдрами. Толчок, два, пять, Витя стонал не прекращая, и Юру всё-таки накрыло ослепительно ярким оргазмом.

Кажется, он стонал в голос. Кажется, признавался в любви. Но всё потонуло в выжигающей мозг вспышке удовольствия.

В себя они пришли одновременно.

— Ах-ха! — Витя лежал с закрытыми глазами, раскинув руки, блаженно улыбался и даже не пытался свести ноги вместе, а на его животе остывала приличная лужа спермы. Картина была настолько порнографичной, что у Юры закололо в затылке, а член снова запульсировал, но после двух оргазмов подряд сил не осталось ни на что, кроме как стянуть и завязать презерватив, а потом просто сбросить его на пол. Справившись с задачей, Юра ничком рухнул на простыни рядом с Витей.

— Как же давно меня качественно не трахали, — тот потянулся всем телом, приоткрыл один глаз и хитро покосился на него. — Знаешь, как определить качество? После хорошего траха обычно неделю ничего не хочется, а потом как будто накрывает, все мысли становятся только об одном — хочу член в задницу!

Юра вздрогнул от мгновенно накатившего возбуждения, которое не имело ничего общего с физическим, и пробормотал:

— Если тебе нравится, когда тебя ебут, зачем ты спишь с женщинами?

Витя задумался, но, похоже, ничего умного не надумал, поэтому просто пожал плечами:

— Это разные виды удовольствия.

Юра закатил глаза, более очевидного ответа не существовало. А Витя устроился на боку, подпёр голову рукой и принялся объяснять:

— Женщины нежные, где ни прикоснёшься — мягкие...

«Похоже, не спал ты с тяжелоатлетками или культуристками», — лениво подумал Юра, но вслух тему развивать не стал, в конце концов, он с ними тоже не спал.

— ...податливые. Даже если она сверху, всё равно ведёшь ты. — Витя сделал паузу, словно давал возможность возразить, а не дождавшись возражений, спросил, — ты пробовал когда-нибудь с девушкой?

Ну да, вместо посткоитальных обнимашек, они начали вспоминать бывших, как будто не нашлось более подходящего времени для подобных разговоров. С другой стороны, не на тренировке же им было обсуждать сексуальные практики и предпочтения. Юра перевернулся на спину и заложил руку под голову.

— Ага, — признался он, — целых два раза. Они были нежными, где ни прикоснёшься — мягкими, податливыми. Мне не понравилось.

— М-м-м, — не сводя с него глаз, задумчиво протянул Витя, — то есть ты всё-таки стопроцентный гей.

— Да, — если очень упрощённо. «Витя-сексуал» было бы правильнее. Но вслух этого произносить, конечно, не стоило.

— Не мне тебя учить, но до окончания спортивной карьеры об этом лучше не распространяться. — Витя похоже твёрдо решил озвучить сегодня все прописные истины по порядку.

— Это точно, — согласился с ним Юра, — не тебе.

Получилось честно, но резко, а он ведь не хотел ссориться. Странное дело, с Витиной стороны подобные заявления казались проявлением заботы, которая ощущалась, пожалуй, приятно. Поэтому Юра попытался переключиться на другую тему:

— Говоришь, раз в неделю нужен член в заднице? Значит, через неделю повторим.

Витя, кажется, не обиделся и с лёгкостью подхватил шутливый тон:

— Через неделю тебе придётся доказывать, что ты всё ещё чемпион России. Боюсь, времени на остальное не останется.

Юра помрачнел. Витя был прав, приближался национальный чемпионат. И не было никакой возможности избежать неприятных встреч и неудобных разговоров. О себе он не беспокоился, он мог послать на хуй любого залупавшегося мудака. Обидно было, что Вите, скорее всего, тоже придётся выслушивать всякую гнусь. Снова.

Пожалуй, кое о ком стоило предупредить его заранее.

— Там будет мой бывший тренер. Тот, который «сраный гомофоб». — Юра почесал бровь, раздумывая как объяснить проблему. Ничего не придумал, поэтому сказал как есть, — мы хуево расстались. И язык у него грязный. Будет неприятно.

Он замолчал, не зная, что ещё добавить. Витя тоже молчал и смотрел на него со смесью любопытства, веселья и удивления на лице — Юра впервые видел его таким — потом слабо улыбнулся и произнёс без намёка на вопрос:

— Ты пытаешься меня защитить. — Откинулся на спину и уставился в потолок. — С ума сойти можно, Юрка Плисецкий меня защищает!

Юра почувствовал, как от его удивлённо-счастливого тона заполыхали кончики ушей, а сердце принялось стучать в два раза быстрее и громче обычного.

— Придурок! — Он выдернул из-под головы подушку и несильно приложил ею Витю поперёк живота, — я просто хотел предупредить!

Но Витя не унимался. Смущённый и злой Юра взгромоздился на него и принялся колотить несчастной подушкой, а он ржал, прикрывался руками и голосил о том, что Юрка теперь его защитник и герой.

У Юры в жизни ещё не было таких весёлых посткоитальных обнимашек.

В Красноярске их ждала зима: ясное морозное небо, сугробы по пояс и минус двадцать днём. После питерских хмурых плюс трёх Юре казалось, что они попали на грёбаный Северный полюс.

Во время общей тренировки он то и дело приветствовал знакомых, у Вити рот вообще не закрывался. Юра был готов побиться об заклад, что Витя не помнил имён и половины людей, с которыми здоровался и трепался.

— Смотрю, нашёл-таки тренера себе под стать. — Знакомый голос раздался за спиной именно в тот момент, когда Юра решил, что ни одного мудака на лёд сегодня не выпустили.

Он резко развернулся и оказался нос к носу с бывшим тренером. Сраный гомофоб смотрел на него с такой ненавистью, словно Юра переехал коньками его любимую кошку. Впрочем, у этого козла вряд ли был хоть кто-то любимый.

— Просто иди на хуй, — посоветовал ему Юра. Глупо было устраивать разборки под прицелом десятка камер, мудак это тоже понимал, поэтому прошипел что-то себе под нос и отвалил.

Когда Юра подкатился поближе к Вите, оказалось, что тот всё видел. Чем ещё можно было объяснить вопрос:

— Ты в порядке?

Юра был в порядке, всего лишь взбешён чуть больше обычного. Он потянулся за чехлами и принялся соскабливать с лезвий лёд.

— Что бы он тебе ни сказал — забудь, — потребовал Витя. — Вечером ты катаешь первым и будешь лучшим. Не позволяй сбить тебе настрой.

Юра упрямо мотнул головой и впихнул чехлы ему в руки. Как будто у этого хмыря могло получиться что-то подобное!

— Сейчас я всем покажу мой настрой, — пообещал он и с силой оттолкнулся от бортика. Когда Юра приземлил последний ритт в каскаде четыре-три-три, Витя улыбался.

Боевой ярости хватило на то, чтобы на одном дыхании откатать четвёртый вариант программ — с квадами, перенесёнными во вторую часть. На награждении Юра сжимал в руке золотую медаль и хищно скалился камерам. Электронное табло беспристрастно отображало таблицу результатов, разрыв между первой и второй строчками составлял более тридцати очков.

Пресс-конференция проходила традиционно отстойно, одинаковые лица, одинаковые вопросы, одинаковые ответы.

— Юрий, это было потрясающее выступление! Как вы считаете, станет ли оно началом триумфа российского одиночного мужского катания?

— Конечно!

«Как будто мне есть дело до чьего-то абстрактного триумфа».

— Юрий, как вы смогли за столь короткое время улучшить физическую форму.

— Я упорно работал.

«Начни бегать по утрам хотя бы за пивом, уже здоровья прибавится, боров».

— Юрий, где вы черпаете вдохновение для своих выступлений?

— В людях, которые меня окружают.

«А вот это правда. Если бы не сраный гомофоб, я бы не завёлся и откатал просто хорошо, а не охуенно».

— Юрий, планируете ли вы и дальше тренироваться у Виктора Никифорова?

— Безусловно.

«Хрен я его теперь отпущу. Он — моя грёбаная муза. Моя точка опоры, с помощью которой я переверну планету».

— Юрий, расскажите о ваших дальнейших планах?

— Собрать «большую пятёрку». И я говорю не о сафари.

«Гран-при, национальные, Европа, мир и Олимпиада. Два из пяти сделано. С остальными — скоро разберёмся».

Витя наотрез отказался праздновать своё тридцатитрехлетие. Юра, морально готовый к шумной вечеринке, пожал плечами и привычно списал это на очередные загоны из-за возраста. Возраст Христа, хуле. А вечером двадцать пятого декабря заявился к нему домой с анальным вибратором в рюкзаке и оттрахал Витю до отключки. На утро он услышал, что это был лучший подарок из всех, что тот когда-либо получал. Самодовольная ухмылка не сходила у Юры с лица почти неделю.

В делах и заботах завершился старый год, незаметно начался новый.

Ежедневные тренировки не прерывались, Юру это ничуть не расстраивало, разве что секса хотелось всё-таки почаще, но он не жаловался. Он полностью восстановил форму и вошёл в ритм, катать программы стало по-настоящему легко, даже прыжки во второй части произвольной перестали прибивать к земле.

— Хорошо, — говорил Витя после очередного прогона программ, — ты не зацикливаешься на технике, потому что полностью уверен в своём теле. Если всё-таки добавишь артистичности, то каждый твой прокат превратится в шедевр.

Юра огрызался, но без былого азарта:

— Я и так уже добавил столько, что зрители на трибунах сгорят нахрен!

Витя в ответ только лучезарно улыбался и советовал всё же постараться.

В середине января они вылетели в Таллин. Чемпионат Европы стал для Юры лёгкой прогулкой и завершился заслуженной победой. Ни что не предвещало приближавшегося пиздеца.

Перед началом показательных он и Витя безболезненно пообщались с журналистами и отправились в зону разминки.

— Сегодня давай без фанатизма, — напутствовал его Витя, перед выходом на лёд. — Больше здесь побеждать некого, золото ты уже выиграл.

Юра неопределённо угукнул, сунул ему в руки чехлы и перешагнул через порожек калитки. Он неторопливо раскатывался, попробовал прыжки — получилось достойно, прошёлся по широкой дуге в бильмане к дальнему бортику, вернулся в хореографической дорожке. Того, что произошло дальше, в подробностях он не смог вспомнить ни через день, ни через месяц. Для него оно навсегда осталось смесью дикой боли и ярких, но фрагментированных картинок.

Вот он поднимается из волчка. Вот — замедляет вращение. Рядом мелькает что-то большое и тёмное. Провал. Он сидит на заднице, в ушах звенит, в голове пульсирует, из носа течёт тёплое, болит, кажется, всё тело, а к нему гигантскими скачками несётся Витя, в модных остроносых ботинках прямо по льду. Выглядел он при этом так забавно, что Юра заржал в голос. А дальше стало громко и нервно.

Витя его ощупывал, не стесняясь толпы вокруг, которая становилась всё плотнее, и задавал какие-то тупые вопросы про сегодняшнее число, про где они сейчас и зачем. Едва Юра сообщил, что тот вконец ебанулся, как рядом появились носилки, и кто-то осторожно подхватил его под колени.

В машине скорой помощи он, похоже, отрубился, потому что Витя, неотрывно мельтешивший рядом, вдруг исчез, а его место заняла чёрная пустота.

Где-то на периферии сознания спорили на отвратительном английском:

— Вы мешаете, отодвиньтесь! Нужно вколоть обезболивающее.

— Что это? Официально соревнования ещё не закончились, он пройдёт антидопинговый контроль?

— Не знаю, я не специализируюсь на спортивных травмах.

Сознание ненадолго прояснилось, и Юра наконец определился, что болело в основном лицо, но болело адски.

— Никаких уколов, — он собирался произнести это громко и убедительно, но прозвучавший голос оказался тихим и прерывающимся. — Витя, это какая-то подстава, — добавил он по-русски и снова отключился.

В следовавших далее обрывках воспоминаний были боль, молодой врач, габаритами больше всего напоминавший шкаф, рентген-кабинет, боль, металлическая кювета, в которую из носа капала алая кровь, перепачканные кровью же жуткого вида медицинские инструменты, снова боль и Витины испуганные глаза.

Юра пришёл в себя в больничной палате. Глаза открывать не хотелось, лицо было как будто не его, а рядом кто-то тихо переговаривался на смеси английского с русским.

— Сотрясения нет, но на всякий случай мы оставим его до утра. Рука тоже в порядке, небольшой ушиб пройдёт в течение недели.

— А нос?

— С носом — хуже. Перегородку мы поставили на место. Два-три дня придётся походить с фиксирующей повязкой. Когда сойдёт отёк, станет понятно насколько серьёзные внешние повреждения он получил. Судя по текущему состоянию и снимкам, всё будет в порядке. Скорее всего, останется небольшой шрам, сейчас такие проблемы легко решаются.

— Понятно, спасибо.

— В целом состояние Юрия удовлетворительное. — Голоса отдалились, щёлкнул дверной замок. — Вам лучше вернуться в отель и поспать.

— Я останусь здесь.

Юра полежал прислушиваясь к Витиным шагам. Тот, судя по всему, устроился где-то поблизости и притих.

— Не быть мне больше красавчиком? — не открывая глаз, хрипло поинтересовался у него Юра. — Спонсоры расстроятся и выкатят неустойку.

— Глупости, — тут же откликнулся Витя, — шрамы украшают мужчину. В крайнем случае пластическую хирургию никто не отменял.

Юра глянул на него из-под ресниц. Витя сидел на стуле совсем рядом, руку протяни — коснёшься.

— Что произошло? — Сколько бы он не пытался вспомнить, последним воспоминанием так и осталась мелькнувшая тень.

— Тебя сбили. Парнишка из обслуживающего персонала, подбирал мусор со льда, болтал с напарником и не смотрел, куда едет. Он в полиции. Слишком уж это похоже на диверсию.

Диверсия? Но кто мог такое подстроить, и для чего? Чтобы Юра не попал на Олимпиаду? Бред какой-то! Проклятие японского чудо-мальчика, похоже, догнало и его.

— Мой прогноз?

— Благоприятный, — откликнулся Витя. — После завтрашнего осмотра тебя, скорее всего, выпишут. Из серьёзных повреждений — только смещение носовой перегородки. Неделя на восстановление, потом возможно возвращение к обычным нагрузкам. Мы всё успеем. — Витя явно понимал то единственное, что волновало Юру. — У нас полно времени. Кости и мышцы целы, а лицо... лицо заживёт. — Он наклонился к Юре ближе и хитро подмигнул. — Я буду любить тебя даже со сломанным носом.

Чёрт! Прозвучало наивно до глупости и откровенно до жаркого румянца.

— Дурак, — пробормотал Юра, прикрыл глаза и провалился в сон.

Едва они успели вернуться в Питер, как Оля собрала очередную пресс-конференцию.

— Такое нельзя спускать на тормозах, — твёрдо заявила она, — покажи всем, что ты в порядке и готов бороться до полной и безоговорочной победы. Иначе снова поползут слухи, начнутся неудобные разговоры. Интересующаяся общественность должна обсуждать возрождение российского мужского одиночного катания и безоговорочное лидерство на предстоящей Олимпиаде, а не вспоминать кто с кем спал, спит или собирается.

И она, разумеется, была совершенно права.

Запись его пресс-конференции крутили по всем спортивным каналам. Юра приглушил звук и рассматривал собственное лицо, мрачно глядевшее с плоского экрана телевизора. Оля настояла на том, что грим ему не нужен. Фиксирующий пластырь он уже снял, отёк постепенно спадал, но синяки под глазами и красная черта проходящая чётко через переносицу выглядели жутко.

— Герой-любовник, бля, — пробормотал Юра и вздрогнул от неожиданно запевшего телефона. Витя словно почувствовал, что он сидел и предавался унынию.

— Приедешь? — Голос звучал вкрадчиво, не нужно было быть семи пядей во лбу, чтобы сообразить, зачем Витя зазывал в гости.

Юра всё ещё мрачно рассматривал себя в телевизоре и Витиного игривого настроя не разделял.

— Не хочу, — буркнул он, но звонок не сбросил, словно надеялся, что Витя поможет справиться с плохим настроением. И тот не подвёл.

— Ну, значит, приеду я. Буду где-то через полчаса. — Он помолчал, давая возможность возразить, но Юра не собирался отказываться. — У тебя же ванна, а не душевая кабинка? Набери пока горячей воды, — и повесил трубку.

Юра ещё минут пять просидел напротив телевизора, правда, теперь он не думал о своём разбитом лице, голову занимали совсем другие мысли. Зачем Вите понадобилась ванна? Горячую воду у него, что ли, отключили? Не может быть, сейчас зима. Или затеял ремонт? Но это тоже вряд ли, он же сделал капитальный, перед тем как вернулся в квартиру, и года ещё не прошло.

Витя явился на двадцать минут позже обещанного срока и с порога принялся жаловаться, как, оказывается, сложно в половину десятого вечера найти работающий парфюмерный магазин. Скинув верхнюю одежду, он огляделся и, не выпуская из рук яркого фирменного пакета, уверенно потянул Юру в сторону ванной комнаты.

— Ты в последнее время слишком напряжён, — сообщил он по дороге, — сейчас мы будем с этим бороться. Раздевайся! — А сам принялся доставать из пакета и выкладывать на полочку над раковиной подозрительного вида коробочки.

На закономерный вопрос «какого хрена?» он только улыбнулся, взял в руки очередную, понюхал и с довольным «ага» содрал с неё упаковку, после чего почти демонстративно разжал пальцы и уронил в воду бледно-фиолетовый пористый шар, который тут же зашипел и заметался из стороны в сторону.

— Это что такое? — Юра невольно прикипел взглядом к бешеному шарику.

— Лавандовый взрыв, — бордо отрапортовал Витя, — ныряй, пора успокаиваться и расслабляться.

И Юра почему-то подчинился. Пока он раздевался бешеный шарик истаял и затих, по комнате поплыл ненавязчивый цветочный аромат. Вода успела немного остыть и ощущалась приятно тёплой. Юра откинулся головой на бортик, прикрыл глаза и попытался расслабиться. Но уже через двадцать секунд едва не выпрыгнул из ванны, потому что Витя, оказывается, тоже успел раздеться и теперь настойчиво лез в воду, расплёскивая её вокруг и наступая ему на ноги.

— Да какого хрена-то! — взвыл Юра.

— А ты думал, будешь один получать удовольствие? — искренне удивился Витя.

— Мы вдвоём здесь не поместимся.

— Поместимся-поместимся, подбери-ка ноги.

И он в очередной раз оказался прав, они действительно поместились. Витя пристроил его стопы у себя на груди и мягко поглаживал кончиками пальцев щиколотки. Было хорошо, Юра снова прикрыл глаза. Стоило ему начать проваливаться в расслабленную полудрёму, как Витя пожаловался:

— Кран в затылок давит.

— Да ты издеваешься! — не выдержал Юра и несильно пнул его пяткой в грудь, — как, нахрен, можно успокоиться и расслабиться, когда ты под боком ноешь и ноешь, и ноешь!

Витя, как обычно, не обиделся, только завозился ещё активнее, и Юра вынужден был отрыть оба глаза.

— Приподнимись, — Витя отпустил его ноги и встал в полный рост, — я сяду сзади.

Не взирая на внешние раздражители, тёплая вода расслабляла, спорить и сопротивляться Юре было смертельно влом. Так что он молча позволил Вите перебраться себе за спину, а когда тот наконец сцепил пальцы в замок на его животе и затих, откинулся на его грудь.

Ноги в воду не поместились, пришлось закинуть на влажный кран. Волосы немного намокли и холодили затылок. Под левую лопатку гулко и ровно стучало Витино сердце.

— У нас сердечный ритм совпадает, — сонно поделился Юра своими наблюдениями.

— Мы вообще удивительно во многом совпадаем, — тихо ответил Витя, кончиками пальцев вычерчивая круги и спирали на его животе.

Юра не был уверен в том, сколько времени они провели так. Он несколько раз поддевал ногой кран, чтобы добавить в ванну горячей воды, а Витя не на секунду не переставал поглаживать его тело: грудь и живот, предплечья и кисти рук, бёдра и ноги, насколько мог дотянуться. От его прикосновений Юра окончательно расслабился и поплыл.

— Трахаться сегодня будем? — сонно поинтересовался он.

— А ты хочешь?

— Да-а-а, — на выдохе у него получился почти стон.

— Значит, будем, — согласился Витя.

К тому моменту, когда они решили выбираться из воды, Юра с трудом мог справиться со своими конечностями. Руки его не слушались, а ноги так и норовили подогнуться. Витя вытирал его полотенцем и безостановочно хихикал:

— Юрочка, соберись. Ты же боец, давай! Последний решительный рывок до кровати. Иначе отнесу на руках.

Юре было целиком и полностью пофиг.

— Неси, — разрешил он.

Того, что Витя подхватит его под задницу и закинет себе на плечо, он, конечно, не ожидал и слабо затрепыхался, выражая своё негодование. Витя отвесил ему звонкий шлепок и задушевно посоветовал не дёргаться, а в спальне удивительно нежно сгрузил на кровать.

— Не передумал? Может, спать...

Юра не передумал. Кто знает, когда в следующий раз у них получилось бы остаться наедине, упускать возможность не хотелось. Он собрался с силами, обхватил Витю за шею и повалил его на себя.

— Значит, не передумал, — понятливо заключил Витя и устроился на нём, опираясь на локти, быстро поцеловал в бровь, ткнулся губами в кончик носа, повёл по щеке и выдохнул в ухо:

— Никакие синяки меня не остановят.

Горячий воздух ошпарил нервные окончания, Юра передёрнул плечами и хихикнул от щекотки, повернул голову, чтобы Вите было удобнее. А тот куснул его за хрящик в верхней части уха, длинно лизнул по краю ушной раковины, прихватил губами мочку и снова шумно выдохнул. У Юры по спине побежали мелкие мурашки.

— Ты голодный, что ли?

В ответ он получил неразборчивое «м-м-м» и ещё один шумный поцелуй, от которого вниз по позвоночнику прострелила колкая молния. Юре было сонно и хорошо, где-то на краю восприятия лениво клубилось возбуждение, даже не возбуждение, пока лишь намёк на него. Витя оставлял легчайшие поцелуи на его шее, попробовал прикусить за кадык, прихватил на секунду губами и спустился ниже. Похоже, сегодня он был настроен на долгую прелюдию.

Юра не мешал ему развлекаться, устроил руку на его затылке, шевелил пальцами, чуть приподнимая короткие волоски, и из-под ресниц наблюдал, как перекатывались мышцы Витиной спине, как от малейшего движения под кожей проступали и опадали лопатки — словно не замиравшее ни на секунду море.

Когда Витя добрался до его пупка, Юра с удивлением обнаружил, что собственный член гордо смотрел в потолок, возбуждение нарастало так медленно, что до последнего оставалось почти незаметным.

Витя сомкнутыми губами коснулся головки и поднял потемневший взгляд.

— Хочу взять тебя без презерватива.

Юра засмотрелся в расширенные зрачки и не сразу понял, о чём его спрашивают, а когда понял, поперхнулся воздухом и закашлялся.

— Безопасный секс, — сипло напомнил он.

— С первого раза с тобой, я больше ни с кем, — путано сообщил Витя. — И дважды сдал анализы, я здоров. — Он лизнул тазовую косточку. — Ты тоже здоров.

Ну да, Витя-тренер, наверное, выучил его медицинскую карту наизусть. Юра ещё не определился с тем, как к этому относиться.

В принципе, он был не против попробовать без резинки, тем более что для него это было бы в первый раз и Вите он доверял.

— Ладно, — кивнул Юра, — давай.

Витя шало улыбнулся, взял в рот его член, вобрал до горла и тут же выпустил, напоследок спустился языком от головки до корня и принялся вылизывать яйца. Определённо, он никуда сегодня не торопился.

Юра снова прикрыл глаза, странная нежность оказалась заразной, сейчас ему хотелось только тихо вздыхать и послушно подставляться под ласки.

— Где смазка?

Прозвучавший вопрос заставил выплыть из сладкого оцепенения, но двигаться отчаянно не хотелось, поэтому Юра только слабо махнул рукой куда-то к изголовью кровати.

Витя отодвинулся от его паха, потянулся в указанную сторону и пробормотал:

— Долгоиграющая, без запаха. Идеально.

Юра приоткрыл один глаз и наблюдал за тем, как он уселся на пятки между его бёдер, одним пальцем откинул крышечку с тюбика и демонстративно перевернул его над собственным колом стоявшим членом.

— Позёр.

Витя ухмыльнулся, размазал смазку, а потом быстро огладил его задницу и пропихнул в Юру скользкий палец.

— Но тебе нравится, — уверенно заявил он.

Вставлял Витя медленно и по чуть-чуть, ощущалось это, пожалуй, даже слишком приятно, Юра прикрыл глаза и потянулся к собственному стояку. Но Витя на полпути поймал его руку:

— Не торопись, — и влажно поцеловал в раскрытую ладонь.

Юра вздрогнул от поцелуя и поспешил закинуть руки за голову. Почему-то в этот момент нежное прикосновение губ к руке показалось развратнее и возбудило сильнее, чем двигавшийся в заднице член.

Через пару минут он решил, что Витя над ним издевается, а ещё через три — что тот задумал его угробить. Толчки не ускорялись ни на терцию. Наоборот, Витя периодически замирал, полностью выходил из него, добавлял смазки и продолжал в том же темпе.

Юра поначалу пытался его подгонять, ёрзал и требовал поторопиться, а потом залип на его лицо. Встрёпанные волосы торчали влажными сосульками, в глазах не осталось ни проблеска разумной мысли, щёки, лоб, шею, плечи и даже грудь окрашивал неровный румянец. Витя тяжело дышал ртом и глаз с него не сводил. Его взгляд припечатал Юру к простыням, это была какая-то грёбаная магия, которая враз расслабила тело и вынесла из головы все лишние мысли.

Юра и сам не понял, как окончательно распрощался с реальностью. В какой-то момент Витя перевернул его на живот, и так тоже было охрененно приятно. Витя опустился на него всем весом, целовал в затылок, щекотно дышал в шею, медленно по миллиметру вставлял до упора и вынимал почти полностью, а Юра слабо сжимал в кулаках уголки подушки и откровенно стонал от кайфа. Всё исчезло и стало неважным: почти что сломанный нос, синяки и шрам, приближавшаяся Олимпиада, соперники и друзья. Осталось лишь вспышки медленно нараставшего удовольствия, каждая из которых была сильнее предыдущей. А потом наслаждение оказалось невыносимым, и на него опустилась уютная темнота.

Когда окружающая действительность вернулась, Юра всё ещё лежал на животе, Витя тихо дышал ему в затылок, в заднице до сих пор был его твёрдый член. Последнее ощущалось охренительно приятно. Юра с радостью отключился бы снова, ничего не меняя, но тут Витя зашевелился и тихо удовлетворённо застонал.

— Хорошо, как же с тобой хорошо, — бормотал он и тёрся лицом о его лопатки. Было одновременно щекотно и приятно почти до слёз. Когда Витя попытался подняться, Юра ухватил его за бедро, чтобы продлить эти сладкие мгновения. Но тот не послушался, отжался на руках медленно вытащил из него свой член.

О том, что произошло дальше, было стыдно вспоминать даже на утро. Витя не позволил ему перекатиться на спину, снова уселся между его ног, погладил и широко раздвинул ягодицы. Юра почувствовал, как под пристальным взглядом запульсировала его натёртая, горячая, до сих пор раскрытая дырка, как из неё вытекла первая капля спермы. Внезапный приступ смущения оказался ярким и неожиданным. Юра забился в попытках вывернуться из хватки, но Витя не оставил ему и шанса, немедля ни секунды наклонился к его заднице и без раздумий слизнул собственную сперму, пощекотал языком припухшие края дырки, помассировал большим пальцем место над яйцами, и Юру пробило вспышкой почти болезненного удовольствия. Задница дёрнулась и судорожно попыталась сжаться, выталкивая из себя очередную тёплую каплю.

От раздавшегося довольного «ах-ха!» у Юры поджались пальцы на ногах и встали дыбом волоски на затылке. А Витя снова принялся вылизывать его горящую огнём дырку, он пропихивал язык глубже, как будто хотел высосать всё, чем наполнил его несколько минут назад.

Смесь стыда и дикого возбуждения практически парализовала. Юра больше не пытался вырваться, он лежал уткнувшись покрасневшим лицом в подушку и тихо подвывал. Если бы сейчас кто-то спросил у него, нравится ли ему происходящее, Юра без раздумий дал бы ему в морду. Витя хорошо его знал, он ни о чём не спрашивал, просто продолжал вылизывать. Наверное, от этого Юра кончил ещё раз, потому что сознание вновь уплыло, а когда он пришёл в себя, Витя с довольной рожей лежал рядом и облизывался.

— Я больше никогда в жизни не буду тебя целовать, — заявил Юра. Не смотря на пережитый кайф, произошедшее не укладывалось в голове.

Витя приоткрыл один глаз.

— Правда? — Он был полностью доволен жизнью и откровенно веселился.

— Нет, — буркнул Юра. Глупо было отрицать, что ему тоже понравилось. Даже слишком понравилось.

— Я останусь на ночь?

А вот теперь Витя поглядывал неуверенно, и Юру слегка напряг его взгляд. Витя, похоже, серьёзно считал, что его сейчас выпрут из тёплой кроватки в зимнюю стужу. Ну что за придурок!

— Оставайся, — разрешил Юра, немного подумал и мстительно добавил, — но пока не почистишь зубы, целоваться с тобой не буду.

А много позже, слушая Витино тихое сопение за спиной, он подумал, что тот своего добился — Юра целый вечер не вспоминал о разбитом лице и приближавшихся соревнованиях.

Утро наступило слишком быстро. Юра вырубил сработавший будильник и уставился в тёмный потолок. Тело ощущалось невесомым, и сама мысль о том, что оно должно подняться с постели, одеться и отправиться на пробежку, казалась бредовой. Но он всё-таки встал, оделся и замер напротив кровати. Витя спокойно дрых, Юру посетила идея, недостойная мастера спорта мирового класса — забить на всё и вернуться под одеяло. Он тряхнул головой и вышел из спальни. А когда через сорок минут взмокший и окончательно проснувшийся вернулся в квартиру, сонный Витя обнаружился на кухне.

— Хотел вчера кое-что рассказать, но не успел, — сказал он, без энтузиазма оглядывая внутренности холодильника. — Парень, который тебя сбил, признался в полиции, что сделал это нарочно. Его бывшая девушка — твоя фанатка — недавно его бросила, и он решил отомстить ей таким вот образом. — Витя захлопнул холодильник, так ничего и не достав, и развернулся лицом к Юре, ожидая реакции.

Реакция у Юры была универсальной и подходила практически для всех случаев жизни:

— Ёбаный пиздец!

То есть этот козлина попытался его поломать только лишь потому, что ему не дала какая-то баба? Обсос!

— Я думал, что ему заплатили, — в каком-то смысле Юра испытал огромное разочарование, — уже почти решил, кто это мог бы сделать.

Витя понимающе усмехнулся. И снова нырнул в холодильник.

— Согласись, так даже лучше. Теперь все будут обсуждать его неудавшуюся личную жизнь, а не твою.

Сказанное резануло слух, как-то неправильно оно прозвучало. Юра на пару секунд задумался, а когда понял, что именно не так, сообщил Витиному затылку:

— Моя не такая!

Витя на секунду отвлёкся от недр холодильника и недоумённо глянул на него через плечо, и он пояснил:

— Личная жизнь. Моя — удалась!

В Питере стояла глубокая ночь, а ранее утро в Олимпийском Пекине мало чем отличалось от раннего пекинского утра трёхмесячной давности.

На этот раз Юра прилетел сюда в составе большой и шумной сборной. И всё равно он дремал в автобусе, зевал возле стойки регистрации и провалился в сон, стоило лишь переступить порог номера, который на этот раз был полностью в его распоряжении. Витя расположился в номере напротив. Последним, что Юра от него услышал, был строгий наказ хорошенько выспаться и к трём часам явиться на общий сбор. Юра уже почти привык к тому, как быстро Витя переключался из режима «заботливый любовник» в режим «крутой тренер». Грань, отделявшая одного от другого, была настолько чёткой и ясной, что Юра легко переключался вместе с ним.

Во время сбора он стоял чуть в стороне, друзей у него здесь не было, соперников, впрочем, тоже. Юра пробежал глазами по головам сокомандников. Ни у кого из присутствовавших одиночников не было шансов попасть в пятёрку, даже на попадание в десятку претендовал лишь один. У девчонок дела обстояли гораздо лучше, при удачном раскладе они вполне могли занять весь пьедестал почёта. Юра точно знал, что его настоящие соперники сейчас были со своими командами и тоже делали вид, что слушают тренерские напутствия и наставления.

Во время первой тренировки на льду Юра раскатывался и поглядывал по сторонам. Главные действующие лица уже были в сборе. У дальнего бортика маячил японский чудо-мальчик, новостные порталы наперебой радостно заверяли, что он полностью восстановился. В центральном круге размахивал руками и что-то голосил по-французки Джей-Джей, ослеплявшая стоваттная улыбка убедительно показывала всем присутствующим, что он тоже в полном порядке. У калитки, склонив голову и иногда кивая, внимательно слушал своего типа-тренера Отабек. Юра видел его выступление на чемпионате четырёх континентов — Отабек был в своей лучшей форме.

«И всё же золото получит только один, — кровожадно ухмыльнулся Юра, — прости, друг, но тебя я тоже сделаю. Без жалости и сожалений».

Перед тем как выпустить его на лёд, Витя привычно поинтересовался, как он оценивает своё самочувствие.

— На девятку, — уверенно ответил Юра, — сделаю всё. Круче будет, только если словлю кураж.

— Хорошо, — Витя довольно улыбнулся и достал из кармана тюбик со смягчающим кремом, выдавил немного себе на палец и в несколько массирующих движений втёр его Юре в переносицу. — Шрам бледнеет. Похоже, скоро грим нам с тобой не понадобится.

Откровенные прикосновения в людных местах до сих пор немного напрягали, поэтому Юра мотнул головой, уходя из-под его руки. Витя снова улыбнулся и спрятал тюбик в карман. Он точно делал это нарочно, его, похоже, забавляла Юрина реакция.

Дурацкая травма прошла почти бесследно. Нос остался ровным и давно перестал болеть, шрам действительно бледнел, сбивший Юру мудак через месяц должен был пойти под суд.

— Покажи нам всем что-нибудь достойное, — попросил Витя и отступил за бортик.

Да, пожалуй, сейчас было самое время для чего-нибудь достойного.

Юра ещё раз огляделся, оценил свободное пространство, кинул быстрый взгляд на Витю.

«Смотри на меня!» — мысленно потребовал он и взял разгон.

Сухой треск, с которым лезвия его коньков взрезали лёд, разнёсся над катком как громовой раскат. Каскад сел идеально, а на выезде Юра помахал всё ещё поднятой рукой уставившемуся на него чудо-мальчику: «Без жалости. Без сожалений».

Вечером накануне короткой он и Отабек сидели в тихом ресторанчике и с сомнением рассматривали принесённый заказ.

— Надо было взять с собой Витю, — посетовал Юра, — он бы всё это перепробовал и точно сказал, что съедобно, а что нет.

— Вы отлично поладили, — на дне глаз Отабека кружились яркие смешинки, — я видел вас во время тренировки — идеальная команда.

Юра понимал, что если они не сменят тему, то он покраснеет до кончиков ушей, и поди потом объясни лучшему другу причину своих странных реакций на безобидные слова.

— Ага, — вышло полузадушено, и Юра откашлялся, — он нормальный мужик. Со странностями, конечно.

Он промямлил что-то ещё, а в голове навязчиво крутилась мысль: «Какого хрена?» Ему хотелось рассказать. Почему было не объясниться прямо сейчас? Отабек прекрасно знал, что Юра гей, неужели правда о том, с кем именно он спит, могла что-то изменить в их дружбе?

— Мы с ним трахаемся! — Ну, долгие взвешенные решения были не про Юру. — И я люблю его с четырнадцати лет. — Он немного подумал и уточнил, — но трахаемся мы всего четыре месяца.

Шокированным Отабек не выглядел. Он молча смотрел в ответ и, кажется, не собирался мешать ему выговориться. А Юра не знал, что ещё тут можно добавить и тоже притих.

— Я догадывался, — наконец спокойно проговорил Отабек. — Даже в пятнадцать ты всем своим видом кричал: «Мой! Мой! Мой!» Странно, что ждал так долго.

И Юра всё-таки покраснел.

— Получите одно приглашение на двоих, — заявил Отабек и решительно потянулся палочками к салату подозрительного фиолетового оттенка. А на Юрин непонимающий взгляд пояснил, — на свадьбу.

Юра стоял напротив здоровенного телевизора в зоне разминки и покачивался на чехлах с пятки на носок. Если он не ошибся в подсчётах, то базовая стоимость его короткой едва дотягивала до заданной соперниками планки. Четвёртый вариант с переносом прыжков во вторую половину проката, пожалуй, мог частично сократить разницу, хотя пятый — с тано и риппоном — был предпочтительнее. Плюс грёбаный артистизм, но эта составляющая оценки за выступление была непредсказуема как питерская погода. Всё-таки свою произвольную Юра чувствовал гораздо лучше.

— Нервничаешь?

Интересно, как долго Витя простоял за его спиной, прежде чем заговорил.

Юра не нервничал, во всяком случае у него не тряслись руки и не дрожали колени.

— Предвкушаю, — коротко огрызнулся он.

На экране телевизора Джей-Джей только что подвинул Отабека со второго места на третье, разрыв по очкам составил меньше одной десятой балла. Японский чудо-мальчик привычно расположился на первой строке турнирной таблицы.

«Ну это только пока», — мысленно пообещал ему Юра.

— Идём, скоро твоя очередь, — Витя коснулся его плеча и первым направился к выходу. Он придержал для Юры тяжёлый полог и вместе с ним окунулся в оглушающий рёв трибун.

— Лёд на месте, зрители готовы, соперники ждут. Что ты покажешь сегодня? — поинтересовался он, перекрикивая шум.

— Грёбаное чудо, — ухмыльнулся Юра и уверенно зашагал к калитке.

И чудо почти получилось!

Сидя в КиКе Юра мрачно смотрел на экран, от Отабека и третьего места его отделяли четыре сотых балла — недокрученный завершающий ритт в каскаде и один грязный выезд сделали своё дело. Может, стоило наплевать на всё Витины уговоры и попытаться в четверной аксель? Да, скорее всего, прыжок он не посадил бы, тот и во время тренировок удавался лишь в половине попыток, но ведь могло и получиться!

Витя рядом светился от счастья, что-то радостно кричал и тискал его как плюшевую игрушку. А когда они наконец-то выбрались из-под прицелов камер, сказал уже совсем другим тоном:

— У тебя нет повода расстраиваться. Ты всё сделал правильно. — Он поднял руку, прерывая неизбежные возражения и продолжил, — вдумайся — с двумя ошибками ты заработал столько же, сколько другие — за идеально откатанные программы. И от первого места тебя отделяют всего лишь полтора балла. Понимаешь? Никто не вырвался вперёд. Завтра всё будет как будто с нуля.

Юра быстро захлопнул рот и надолго замолчал. Под таким углом произошедшее представлялось совершенно в другом свете.

Вечером он сидел в своём номере. Настроение оставалось поганым.

Витя даже не пытался его отвлечь или растормошить. Он убедился, что Юра нормально поел, по-деловому помог разобраться к ботинками и проверить завтрашний костюм, размял ему икры и послал подальше парней из команды, которые с чего-то именно сегодня решили позвать их на общие посиделки.

Его подчёркнуто нейтральная забота только подливала масла в костёр раздражения, и в конце концов Юра рявкнул:

— Достал мельтешить, если и сегодня не планируется вдохновляющего отсоса — вали уже к себе!

А Витя вдруг улыбнулся во весь рот, взлохматил ему волосы на макушке и удовлетворённо произнёс:

— Злишься. Понимаешь, что мог выступить лучше. Это хорошо. Значит завтра победишь.

Юра знал, что основной движущей силой для него всегда была застилающая глаза ярость. Счастье, радость, удовольствие, любовь — отвлекали, расслабляли, в них можно было найти утешение и вдохновение, но силу для борьбы давала только злость. Похоже, и Витя наконец-то это понял и решил пользоваться на всю катушку, гад.

— Выспись, — непререкаемым тоном посоветовал тот, — завтра из реальных претендентов на медали ты выходишь первым. Будет непросто.

После того как он ушёл, Юра улёгся в постель и закрыл глаза. Ему вдруг вспомнилось, как прошлой весной он не знал, что делать. Остаться без тренера перед олимпийским сезоном казалось катастрофой, он ведь только поэтому пошёл тогда к Вите, не хотел этого делать, но не видел другого выхода. В конечном итоге всё сложилось наилучшим образом. Теперь у него был самый крутой тренер и самый охуенный любовник. И завтра после награждения Юра оденет ему на шею золотую медаль, потому что Витя это заслужил!

Он даже не заметил, как провалился в крепкий и спокойный сон без сновидений.

Юра снял чехлы, протянул их Вите и шагнул на лёд. Зрители кричали и аплодировали, бестелесный голос продолжал что-то вещать из-под свода спорткомплекса, но вокруг них словно опустился звуконепроницаемый купол. Единственно важное должно было начаться через минуту, а всё прочее не имело никакого значения. Юра не чувствовал ни волнения, ни сомнений, лишь привычная боевая ярость клубилась вокруг него, словно грозовое облако.

Он развернулся и встретился взглядом с Витей, тот казался немного растерянным и неожиданно признался:

— Я до сих пор не знаю, как правильно настроить тебя на победу. Сам тысячи раз слышал вдохновляющие слова, но сейчас в голову ничего не приходит.

Если бы не камеры вокруг, Юра закатил бы глаза. Вот чего-чего, а подобного заявления перед главным прокатом сезона он не ожидал. Душевные излияния были сейчас совсем некстати, хотелось твёрдо знать, что в нём не сомневаются, что в него верят. В конце концов, Юра собирался катать свою произвольную на максимальной сложности, под таким давлением даже ему была необходима поддержка главного в его жизни человека. И Витя, кажется, понял, потому что он вдруг широко ухмыльнулся и твёрдым голосом скомандовал:

— Смети их всех с пьедестала! И возвращайся ко мне.

Юра ещё несколько секунд смотрел ему в глаза и теперь видел в них только непрошибаемую уверенность в их победе. Он отзеркалил усмешку и рявкнул так, что стоявший неподалёку секьюрити вздрогнул:

— Да, тренер!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Девять месяцев](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25083214) by [fandom YoI Sgushchyonka 2020 (Sgushchyonka)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sgushchyonka/pseuds/fandom%20YoI%20Sgushchyonka%202020)
  * [Око бури](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25221592) by [fandom YoI Sgushchyonka 2020 (Sgushchyonka)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sgushchyonka/pseuds/fandom%20YoI%20Sgushchyonka%202020)




End file.
